Book 4: Shadow Rider
by zar'roc407
Summary: A new force has awaken in Alagaësia the Shadow Rider. Full summary inside please Read and Review.
1. Land Of Mist

Alright this is my first shot at a real story so I hope you like it.

Summery

Forces are on the move in Alagaësia a new and ancient rider has been found but he's not what anyone would expect. Trapped for years by Galbatorix in a place know as the land of mists on the border of life and death he is determined to get his revenge as well as regain his lost memories that were stolen by Galbatorix. Join him as he and Eragon with the help of the Varden and the Elves travel across Alagaësia and take the fight to the gates of Urû'baen. will the mighty powers passed down to this new rider by his master and the ancient arts of the shadow riders be enough to stop Galbatorix or will he become a pawn of the dark king and be lost forever.

Eragon swiped aside the flap of Nasuada's red command tent and walked quickly towards Saphira's side. He climbed quickly on to her back and into the saddle and sighed. "What's wrong" Saphira asked. "We have to go on recon again" Eragon said sadly. "And what's wrong with that" Saphira asked. "It's just so boring we never see anything different" Eragon said. "Nonsense it may be boring but it is still important and you never know we may find something today" Saphira said. "I guess your right well lets go" Eragon said. "Alright little one" Saphira said then flapped her wings once and was in the air.

About five miles away Eragon sighed again "see I told you the same as before." "We only have a few more miles to go the we can turn back" Saphira said. "Fine" Eragon grumbled then fell silent and looked back Feinster only a speck in the distance. He sighed and let his mind wonder after a few minutes day dreaming. Eragon was snapped out of it when Saphira said. "Eragon be on your guard I sense something." "What do you mean" he asked. She sighed and said "look around you." Eragon looked up and was shocked to see they were flying through mist and had almost no visibility then something else caught his attention. "Saphira listen" he said. Saphira cocked her head to one side "waves" she said. Eragon nodded and said "where on earth are we." "I don't know" Saphira said "but let's go lower and have a look." "Good idea" Eragon said. Saphira tipped into a shallow dive and held it until they broke free of the mist they both gasped simultaneously and gazed around at endless ocean in every direction. Saphira felt something like a mental tug and turned sharply to the left "Eragon look over there" she said. Eragon fallowed Saphira's gaze and saw a rocky island with a mountain in the center and thick trees sprouting from every surface. "Let's go check it out maybe someone there can tell us how to get back" Eragon said. Saphira gave him a worried glance then said "alright" and flew at lightning speed towards the island.

Several minutes later when they alighted on the shore of the island "are you sure you want to go in there" Saphira asked looking worryingly at the forest. "Why what's wrong with the forest" Eragon asked. "Nothing" Saphira said quickly. Eragon looked up at the sky and saw a tendril of smoke coming from what looked like the top of the mountain. "Well sense you don't like the forest and we need to find people lets go up there" Eragon said. Pointing to the top the mountain Saphira nodded and took off again and in less than a minute was two hundred feet above the mountain. But it wasn't a mountain it was a giant valley a strange tingle went down Saphira's spine at the sight of the valley. So she landed quickly on the rim of the valley. "Saphira" Eragon said. "What" she asked. "Look at this place everything is dead" Eragon said. Saphira looked around and it was true up to the rim of the valley everything was a thick jungle but past the rim everything was dead. "Saphira look at this" Eragon said pointing Saphira turned her head less than five feet away was a human skeleton of black bones. Eragon continued looking around and gasped every hundred feet was another black skeleton. "What could have done this" Eragon asked. "I don't know but look something isn't right about these bones" Saphira said. Eragon looked again and saw it all of the corpses were pointing to the same place a large stone dais that was covered in a large symbol that was at the center of the valley. Eragon squinted at the dais he thought he saw something that looked like a person he got closer for a better view and ran head first into the magic barrier surrounding the valley and fell back. Landing on one of the corpses and crushing it and winced as he lost nearly half his strength as his wards were assaulted by several powerful spells. Eragon got to his feet gasping and leaned agenst Saphira. "Are you okay" she asked him. "I'm fine" Eragon said between breaths. "What was that" "it was a trap placed on the barrier you activate it when you crushed the corpse" Saphira said. "So the barrier is gone now" he asked Saphira nodded. "Well lets go see what's down there" Eragon said climbing on to Saphira's back. Saphira glided down keeping close to the walls of the valley and after about five minutes landed on the stone dais and Eragon got off having enough energy to stand now. He bent down and scraped away some moss "Saphira look" he said motioning as the dragon bent to looked. Etched into the ground were glyphs of the ancient language. "This place must have belonged to a powerful mage" Eragon said. "Yes I can sense the magic here old and strong it…" Saphira said but stopped when they heard a voice softly say "you have been judged and released." the voice sounded broken and filled with sadness "what was that" Saphira asked. "I don't know but let's go see" Eragon whispered. Slowly the two crept towards the source of the voice wary of any traps. When they came upon an enormous rock spike that rose from the ground. Cautiously they peered around it and what they saw surprised them. Before them was a large circle of deeply set runes within were several swords made of black metal stabbed deeply into the ground each surrounded by its own circle of runes. But this was not what caught Eragon's attention what did was a seamless black claw like cage in the middle of the circle connected by a black threads to each of the swords. within the cage sat the huddled form of a boy head bowed he hunched deeply into his long black coat Eragon could not see the boy's face as it was covered by his drooping midnight black hair. The two walked out from their hiding place and stared at the boy who gave no indication he knew they were there. "Saphira" Eragon said through the mind link. "Should we help him?" "Of course if we left him here we would be no better than Galbatorix" Saphira replied. "Right" Eragon said and started walking around the circle inspecting the wards and runes when he found three gems that blazed with the power of magic. "These must be what's supplying power to the wards" he thought. "Jierda" he shouted as energy burst from the Gedwëy ignasia shattering the stones and the ward. "good" he thought and walk forward reaching out towards the boy's mind but found nothing their "just like the Ra'zac" he thought as he laid his hands on the cage. "Mor'amr" he murmured there was a sharp crack like chains snapping as the black threads broke and then a rush of air as a door appeared on the cage and flew open on soundless hinges. Eragon stepped inside the cage and shook the boy slightly "hay wake up" he said but received no response. "Saphira can you brake the top off the cage so we can get him out" Eragon asked. "yes" Saphira said then with a swipe of her claw tore what was left of the cage away then bent down and lifted the boy by the collar of his coat and set him on the ground outside of the circle of runes and as she did a sound came from the boy. It was the groan of someone waking up from a long sleep. "Wake up" Eragon said again. "No" the boy said his voice icy. "What" Eragon said confused. "You won't take her" the boy said his head shooting up his golden eyes gleamed in the half light. "What are you talking about" Eragon asked. "He sent you didn't he" the boy said accusingly glaring at Eragon. "Who." "The traitor you're his servant aren't you" the boy said. "Do you mean Galbator…" Eragon started but was cut off by the boy. "Enough of your lies die" he shouted and faster than lightning was on his feet twin black daggers in his hands he lunged at Eragon.

Please read and review

Next time

The confrontation between Eragon and this mysterious boy. Who is he? Why is he here? And who is this "her" he spoke? of all will be answered next time.

for more information check out zarroc407 .yolasite .com


	2. A New Rider

alright here's the next chapter i want to thank Eliza C for the review and now enjoy

Eragon leaped back as the daggers came within an inch of his throat. "Stop I don't serve Galbatorix" he said in the ancient language. "Lies" the boy shouted accusingly then muttered and suddenly the daggers caught fire and in a single fluid motion he threw them with deadly accuracy towards Eragon. But they were deflected as Eragon finally drew Brisingr and the blades bounced off the side of the sword landing harmlessly on the ground. The attack wasn't over though as his attention returned Eragon saw the boy running at him sword drawn. He raised Brisingr just as a slash that would have cut him in two came down on him. They locked blades and Eragon looked at the boy's sword it was a hand and a half sword like his own made of iridescent black metal with veins of red spiderwebing over the surface. "Who are you" Eragon asked but received no reply. The boy only broke the connecting blades and spun into a low sweep kick that took Eragon's feet out from under him. But luckily he was able to right himself with magic just as their blades met again. This time Eragon noticed the boy's features a mixture of Elvin and human "you're a rider" Eragon said. "I have no reason to answer you" the boy said and slashed again leavening a shallow cut on Eragon's forearm. Saphira roared at seeing Eragon hurt and dove for the boy who rolled at the last second barely dodging Saphira. "Selevata" he said causing several thorn vines that covered a nearby rock to shoot out and tangle around Saphira who roared at the vines and slashing and burning her way through them but it was useless the vines continued to attack her fed with power by the boy's magic. "You're a rider as well" the boy said to Eragon. "yes and I mean you no harm we were flying and somehow arrived here we were looking for help getting back to Feinster when we found and released you" Eragon said. "And you don't serve Galbatorix" the boy asked. "No we resist him" Eragon said and sheathed Brisingr as a gesture of good faith. The boy laughed a harsh laugh "then why did your dragon attack me" he asked. "She was only trying to protect me please you have to see reason if we served The Empire why would we release you" Eragon asked. "Fine" the boy said sheathing his sword then turned to Saphira still fighting of the thorns. "Selevata Letta" he said and the vines dropped to the ground and with the loss of the vines as a shield the burst of fire Saphira had intended for them shot passed and enveloped him in a blue inferno. there was a gust of magic wind that sent the fire sputtering out to reveal the boy unharmed protected within his wards but the strain of blocking the fire was obviously too much as he staggered and fell unconscious.

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other then carefully approached the boy. "He's not dead" Saphira said. "I know but he's weak maybe we should take him back to the Varden they could help him" Eragon said. "No he's in no state to fly we should wait for him to wake then see if he will come with us willingly" Saphira said. "Right" Eragon said then looked down and saw a strange glow coming from the boy's closed right hand. "What's that" he asked carefully uncurling the boy's fingers. "Be careful" Saphira warned. Eragon took the object from the boy's hand and placed it in his own. It was a slim black chain perhaps a necklace on it hung a charm of black metal in the shape of a sword with twin dragons coiling around it and next to that tied to the chain by a thick piece of string was a leather pouch. As Eragon tried to open the pouch the charm slid across his hand and touched his Gedwëy ignasia there was a shock of energy as the charm leeched energy from him into the boy causing the boy to yelp and regain consciousness. he looked around tiredly and saw Eragon with the necklace and in a moment of panic his hand flew to the ground where his shadow fell and without command a black spike shot out piercing Eragon's hand and sending a shock of pain through him causing him to drop the necklace the boy dove releasing the spell and catching the necklace before it hit the ground Eragon looked down at what should have been his mangled hand but gasped when he saw no wound. "What do you think your doing don't you have any idea what this is" the boy asked holding up the necklace. "No" Eragon said. The boy sighed and tipped open the pouch causing a small round black stone to fall out. Eragon recognized it "an Eldunarí" he gasped. "Yes" the boy said holding it protectively. "The Eldunarí of my dragon killed by Galbatorix before he trapped me here" the boy said. "I see I'm sorry" Eragon said. "Losing to Galbatorix was one of the biggest tragedies and mistakes of my life a mistake I'm going to rectify" the boy said. "How" Eragon asked but the boy didn't answer only got up and walked over towards one of the large rock spires that encircled the area they were in. he stumbled at first but brushed of the help Eragon offered. When he arrived at the rock he drew several glyphs in the moss and muttered three rapid words. Runes began to glow with a pulsing red smokeless fire then he said "Mor'amr" causing the runes to vanish and creating a door in the rock. He entered and returned a moment later leaning on a long staff. It was made of the same metal as his sword with a jagged ruby at the top surrounded by thirteen silver spikes. He leaned heavily on the staff but walked determinability foreword and back into the circle of runes. "Could you help me" he asked motioning to the base of the cage that was still in the circle. "Saphira" Eragon asked. She nodded and swept aside the cage base. "Thank you" the boy said then drew out something from his coat and walked around the outside of the circle placing five shining blue stones at the points of the star that filled the middle of the circle. He then muttered a spell and returned to the center. "What are you doing exactly" Eragon asked as the boy placed the Eldunarí on the ground. "I'm going to bring her back and no force in heaven or hell will stop me now" he said. "What but it's not possible magic is useless within the void" Eragon said. "Normal magic yes but not this magic" the boy said deathly calm. Eragon rushed forward to try to stop him but stopped as he felt the thick warding around the circle. "Stop you can't do this" Eragon said but was silent when a phantom hand appeared and clapped itself over his mouth. The boy raised the staff "fire earth water wind shadows here me by my command open the gates of death to my power" he said in the ancient language. There was a loud thud as each of the ward stones flared a different color and black gates rose from the ground. Then in the common language he said "by rights of power and training I Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium command you obey my will and open" the boy now known as Zar'roc said and on creaking hinges the gates opened. "Hear me lost spirits" he said in a language of power that Eragon had never heard but could for some reason understood. "bring together rider and dragon and let all those destroyed by Galbatorix's wrath be avenged as we swear to eliminate his stain from this world so declares I the keeper of mists." a howling wind appeared form nowhere swirling around them then from the blackness of the gate something appeared a dragon long and sleek with shining raven scales and eyes as gold as Zar'rocs. As the dragon solidified a voice whispered "we have heard you shadowed one and we expect our due." with that the gate shut and vanished the wards shattering. Zar'roc slumped but rushed through the fatigue to the dragon's side. "Terra" he said as a tear fell to the ground. The dragon nudged him with her snout "don't cry little one it's good to see you again" Terra said. "And you too" Zar'roc said hugging her neck then he drew back a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry I never should have trusted Galbatorix." "It's okay I don't blame you I trusted him to for a while" she said and Zar'roc smiled. Terra looked past Zar'roc and at the others "who are they" she asked/ Zar'roc was suddenly alert as he turned back to Eragon and Saphira "they are the ones who released me" he said. "Allow me to introduce ourselves I'm Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium and this is my partner Terra" Zar'roc said. "I'm Eragon and this is Saphira" Eragon said. Zar'roc nodded and sat leaning back against Terra. "So you're the rider I've heard about the focal point of the Varden" he asked. "Yes and on behalf of the Varden I ask if you would return with us your assistance would be appreciated and a great aid in our fight against The Empire" Eragon said. Zar'roc looked to Terra "what do you think do we trust them" he said through the mind touch. "I can tell that they do not lie the do oppose The Empire so yes I believe we can trust them for now and besides we have nowhere else to go after here" Terra replied. "I agree" Zar'roc said the looked back to Eragon. "Very well we'll come with just give me some time to get ready" Zar'roc said. Eragon nodded and Zar'roc went back into the rock spire emerging ten minutes later with a leather bag and a black leather tube slung over his back and dragging a dragon's saddle behind him. With effort he lifted the saddle and placed it on Terra's back then muttered a few words and all of the buckles and straps clicked into place around Terra. Zar'roc then took his staff and stowed it in the tube and climbed onto Terra's back as Eragon did the same with Saphira. lets go Zar'roc said as they all took off and he and Terra took the lead to guide them out of the land of the mist.

The name for the main character came from a friend of mine who always liked the word Zar'roc and after an hour or two of rolling it around in my head it stuck

I uploaded this early after seeing the response the story got and because I'm leaving for a week to visit family i'll keep writing and try to snag wifi long enough to upload the next chapter soon so in the mean time please read and review

see you soon


	3. Arrival

The two dragons flew like lightning through the mist and with every beat of their wings they and their riders could feel the magic around them becoming thicker and thicker. "Where did you say we were going" Zar'roc asked. "Feinster" Eragon said. Zar'roc nodded and with unspoken command Terra stopped and hovered Saphira fallowing suit stopping next to Terra. "This is the boundary" Zar'roc said his voice hard. Eragon looked confused then reached out with his mind out and felt a thick wall of powerful magic in front of them. "That barrier looks unbreakable" he said. Zar'roc smirked "unbreakable yes but we don't need to brake it now do we." Terra looked back "do you need my help" she asked. "Yes it would be nice" Zar'roc said then leaned forward and placed both hands on Terra's scales. "Forty eight" she asked. "Forty eight" Zar'roc confirmed. "What" Eragon asked and received only another smirk from Zar'roc who then turned back to the task at hand. Closing his eyes he began chanting the words he said were lost in the sound of the dragons' wings and the sea below but the spell seemed to be working as both Zar'rocs and Terra's outlines began to shimmer and blur. A strange force had begun to form in front of them suddenly Zar'rocs eyes shot open. "Alzecros" he shouted and as the echo of his voice faded the force in front of them took form. Massive black claws that seemed to come from the mist appeared and ripped open a dark void in the space directly in front of Zar'roc. he tapped Terra's side and she flew into the void followed closely by Eragon and Saphira.

They descended from the mist and into a layer of clouds. The air was thin and the four could hardly breathe sounds could be heard on the right coming from far below but they couldn't make them out. They dove quickly not stopping until they could breathe comfortably again. After several deep breaths they heard it the sounds of shouts and metal hitting metal as well as high howling laughs. they turned and less than two miles away the saw Feinster and in front a large group of Varden facing a group of Empire soldiers barely a tenth their size Eragon cursed. "What" Zar'roc and Terra asked. "Galbatorix sent his demons" Eragon said they gave him a confused look "soldiers who can't feel pain" Saphira said. They nodded "well then" Zar'roc said unsheathing his sword. "Let's go kill some demons." "Right" Eragon said fallowing Zar'rocs example drawing Brisingr and set Saphira flying towards the Varden. Zar'roc was about to do the same when he felt a tremor shake Terra. "What's wrong" he asked concerned. "I don't know the stones something's happened to them" she said. Now Zar'roc cursed "Eragon something's wrong with Terra" he shouted. "Land over there and check her I'll go on ahead" Eragon called back motioning to a nearby cliff. "Right" Zar'roc said and guided Terra towards the landing while Eragon and Saphira flew off towards the Varden.

Zar'roc was out of the saddle before Terra even landed jumping down from almost ten feet up and landing perfectly seconds before Terra landed next to him. He could tell something was definitely wrong by the waves of heat and magic that rolled off her. "Which one is it" Zar'roc asked. "The front" Terra said replied breathing heavily. Zar'roc rushed forward and peeled away a leather cover to reveal a large pulsing black jewel in a silver setting attached to the saddle the whole thing taking up the entirety of the leather plate below her neck. Zar'roc gestured and the gem seemed to explode opening into a swirling abyss sealed off by a translucent black cover over its mouth. "Their trying to escape" Zar'roc said then laid his hands on the barrier between him and the void. "I might need your help" he said. "I'll try" Terra said her voice pained. Zar'roc nodded then his face became cold and hard as he reached deep within himself past his magic and deep into his true power his mouth moved in soundless words and his free hand drew symbols in the air creating runes of fire to the side of him. "Zelos Der Rel" he said and with a clap like thunder the runes was sucked into the void and a bright red sigil flared under Zar'rocs fingers. "You will obey" he said quietly in a language older than that of magic. The sigil flared again as whatever was within the void struggled against his magic then died down as it submitted to him. "Now sleep and do not wake unless called" he said his voice emotionless. The jewel's pulsing stopped and the sigil died away they both sighed as the stone returned to normal and Zar'roc recovered it. "You shouldn't have attempted to bind them you should have just strengthened the wards" Terra said scolding him. Zar'roc crossed his arms in a child like way "I won't run from them I am their master and no one else besides this will cripple them if we meet anyone else like us" he said. "Good point now come on lets go we've got soldiers to kill" she said. Zar'roc smiled and leapt flipping and drawing his sword the motion landing him dead center in the saddle "let's go" he said smirking as Terra took to the skies and shot with lightning speed towards the Varden camp.

Eragon and Saphira landed just as the two groups collided. He jumped down and rushed into the fight sword drawn Saphira close behind. Eragon killed one man immediately stabbing him through the heart from behind then bringing his sword up just in time to parry a thrust from a soldier who rushed at him. Saphira's claws tore into the man's back killing him. The two rushed deeper into the fight killing as quickly and effectively as possible. When the soldiers' numbers had been nearly halved they ran into a problem. Six men in black hooded robes with chain mail beneath rushed forward and Eragon knew immediately they were mages he battered their wards but if he focused on one the others either attacked him or protected the one he was trying to kill. He had managed to kill one of them when he felt a consciousness pressing against his mind it was far away and didn't feel hostile but he still readied his mental weapons as he lowered his shields. "Eragon it's about time" Zar'rocs voice rang in his head. "Zar'roc" Eragon asked. "Who else listen I have a plan just I just need you to kill one more mage" Zar'roc said. "How I barely managed to kill the first one and the others are guarding more carefully now" Eragon responded. Zar'roc thought for a moment "there the one on the left is open attack now" he said. Eragon swung his sword in a wide arc to the left and the mage's head hit the ground. "Good now get out of there." "Why" Eragon asked. "Just do it" Zar'roc said. Eragon and Saphira ran to the outskirts of the battle killing those that tried to stop them all the while Eragon could feel the power from Zar'roc building in the distance. "Stivera" Zar'roc said and the command reverberated through Eragon's mind and magic suddenly there was collective cry from the Empire's forces and Eragon could see strange symbols had appeared on the soldiers foreheads. They broke ranks scattering and clutching their heads several died as the Varden's men saw the chance and struck them down. One of the mages ran towards Eragon clutching his head Eragon raised Brisingr in a protective stance "please don't kill me don't kill me" the mage said as if talking to himself he ran past Eragon ignoring him and Saphira. "Esera Des Deyja" Zar'roc yelled this time the command could be heard by all. Eragon watched in horror as black ethereal blades sprouted from the soldiers chests there was collective cry and they fell dead.

With the battle over Eragon went to the Varden's soldiers to see if any needed help. When he arrived and found Jörmundur he learned that the battle hadn't gone as bad as Eragon had feared. Two men had died and the only wounded were half a dozen with minor injuries. Eragon went to see if any others with injuries had been overlooked when he was stopped by Arya. "Eragon there you are" she said. "Arya your okay" Eragon said. "Yes but we have to go quickly Nasuada looking for you" she said and pulled Eragon through the crowd towards the red command tent. Inside they found Nasuada speaking to several of her advisers she wore light chain mail over her fine cloths but even they were streaked with blood. "My lady" Arya said and the tent fell silent all eyes turning to her and Eragon. "I have brought Eragon just as you asked." "Good now everyone but Eragon out" Nasuada said and Arya and the advisers left silently. When Eragon was alone with Nasuada Saphira poked her head in through the flap in the back and lay down content to watch for now. "Where have you been" Nasuada started. "I…" Eragon said but got cut off. "Four days you've been gone and this is the third attack we've had do you think that…" Nasuada said but stopped. "Wait three days that's not possible it has only been a few hours" Eragon said. "What do you mean" Nasuada asked. Eragon started to tell his story beginning right after he and Saphira had left camp but was stopped right before the part with Zar'roc by a commotion outside. Nasuada looked at Eragon "we'll talk about this later" she said Eragon nodded and fallowed her outside.

Outside the camp was in chaos squads of archers were lined up bows drawn and arrows knocked pointed skyward in front of them sword and pikemen held weapons ready and of to the side the members of Du Vrangr Gata stood waiting and looking at the archers target. "What is that" Nasuada asked squinting in the dying sun. A runner came up to them "my lady a dragon is approaching" he said. "Murtagh and Thorn" Nasuada asked. "No my lady" the runner said turning pale. "The dragon is black not red" Nasuada stood agape. "It can't be Galbatorix he wouldn't come here would he" she said and looked from Eragon to the runner. "Have them fire as soon as he's in range" Nasuada said. "As you wish" the runner said and left Eragon stared after him deep in thought. "Fire" the captain of the archers said and that snapped Eragon out of his thoughts. "Stop" he shouted but was too late. Three volleys of flaming arrows shot towards the dragon and rider but as they came close shattered or simply fell the dragon never slowing its course towards them. the archers readied another attack "stop" a voice shouted this time coming from the approaching dragon's rider the voice carried a air of command so strong that the archers lowered their bows automatically and soldiers moved out of the way as the dragon landed. Then the power of the command was gone and one of the Varden rushed at the rider as he descended from the saddle. "Die Galbatorix" the man yelled his sword held in a two handed grip and raised over his head ready for an overhand slice. Zar'rocs sword flicked out even as he touched the ground using the man's own charge to run him through. The foolish soldier dropped as Zar'roc sheathed his sword and turned to the rest of the Varden as Eragon and Nasuada pushed their way to the front. "Quite a welcome" Zar'roc said to Eragon. "Who are you" Nasuada asked. Zar'roc turned to her and swept into a perfect court bow "lady Nasuada I have heard much of you" he said. "That doesn't answer my question" Nasuada said. "Very well I am Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium Van Gertoc" Zar'roc said. "What" Nasuada asked "right I forgot you weren't a magic user" Zar'roc said. "I am Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium former apprentice to Gertoc Shadowbane and this is my partner Terra Sundavarskular" Zar'roc said. Nasuada seemed to freeze when she heard his name "and who do you serve" she asked her voice tight. "No one but ourselves" Zar'roc said his voice turning cold and dangerous. "we came here because Eragon released us from a prison of Galbatorix and said we could rest here" Zar'roc said and glanced at Terra as he growled at a swordsmen trying to come from behind the growl sending his scurrying back into his ranks. "So are we gusts or prisoners" Zar'roc asked looking back to Nasuada. She was staring at him then snapped out of it and cleared her throat. "You may stay but when you two are rested I would like to talk with you about your imprisonment" she said. "And what if we refuse what happens then" Zar'roc asked and Terra nudged his shoulder. "Don't take this too far they could easily send us away or try to kill us" she said in his mind. "No the wont they saw our power they're too scared" Zar'roc thought back and giving her a mental smirk. "Alright" she replied and then they returned their attention to Nasuada. "If you refuse nothing will happen" she said. Zar'roc smirked "I knew I would like you" he said. "Eragon will take you to your tent" she said and walked away. Eragon stepped forward and motioned for them to fallow they fell in behind him as they made their way through the network of tents to a nondescript brown tent. "You can stay here for now I'll be back to check on you in a few hours" he said and walked away back towards Nasuada's tent. Zar'roc just shrugged walked inside and lay down on the bed as Terra curled around the tent and slept.


	4. Missing past and bloody future

sorry it took so long things have been hectic here and im going on another trip in a few days so i'll try to have another chapter up by then

Thakes to all who have reviewed.

Zar'roc awoke several hours later and opened the bag he had brought with and took out a set of new cloths to replace the old torn ones he had worn for the last hundred years. The shirt was made of black silk magically fused with metal giving him the light easy movement of silk and all the protection of heavy armor. The pants were fine black leather he replaced his coat with a mottled gray and black hooded cloak. And finally his sword belt was exchanged for a black weapon's harness baring a dozen sheaths all capped with gold. From the bag he drew several bladed weapons and slapped them into their places on the harness then strapped a small pack to the small of his back. Then sat picking up his sword and began to clean it wiping the stains of blood and magic from the blade. The simple motions of this cleared his mind and he stared at Nemisis and remembered the forging of the blade all the work and power that had been woven into it. He also remembered his master gertoc. Gertoc Shadowbane had been the greatest man Zar'roc had ever known. Ancient when the riders began gertoc's power was strong and he was well tutored in the dark craft through him and his dragon Umbra Zar'roc and Terra had learned their craft and been raised to become the riders ultimate weapons. They were special he and Terra. he was a master of the arts of shadows a shadow rider as he and gertoc were called he had had the power since he was five and it had only grown over the years he was stronger and faster than most though you wouldn't guess by how thin and wiry he was he had mastered the twelve arts of magic in his first three years with gertoc and was well acquainted with scores of different weapons and styles ranging from hand to hand to the strange spinning blades used by some of the deserts nomadic tribes. But Terra was born special she was a Necros Dragonet or spirit dragon she was a master of the eight flames of power and smarter than most for the dragons and riders around her by the time she was two. She was faster than all the other dragons with the exception of Umbra and through the saddle he and gertoc had made able to use her magic at will all be it to a limited degree. he thought of the time when they had made the saddle and his brow furrowed he couldn't remember he tried again but still couldn't remember something was wrong he knew he hadn't simply forgotten it as his memory was honed sharp from years of training. "Terra something's wrong" he whispered both aloud and with his mind. "What" she asked sounding tired but concerned. "There are blanks in my memories I never knowtested it before but their everywhere I remember the training but not the experiences themselves" he said through the link. "How is that possible" she asked "I don't know could Galbatorix have done something" he said. "No something like that would require the dark craft Galbatorix was taught the ways of the darkness not shadows" Terra said. "Could he have had a…" Zar'roc said but stopped as he heard someone approaching the tent. Terra growled and he rose sword at the ready the runner entered and stared at Zar'roc who sheathed his sword when he saw the runner was unarmed. The runner was tall with the tan skin of a worker and wore plain clothes he cleared his throat "sir lady Nasuada would like to see you" he said nervously. "Very well tell her I'll be there soon" Zar'roc said and turned back to his bag looking for something. "S-sir she asked that I escort you there" the runner said fidgeting as Zar'roc turned back and fixed him with a hard stare. "Fine" he said grabbed three small pouches strapped them to his belt and fallowed the runner out.

They arrived at the command tent several minutes later it had taken less time because Terra had opted to stay behind and let Zar'roc go alone. the runner left Zar'roc at the tent flap and he shrugged sweeping the flap aside and walked in. he looked around with boredom at several groups of people talking then focused on those around Nasuada and cleared his throat the previously loud tent was now silent as the grave as they stared at him as if they were looking at death itself he gave a mental sneer. "Good let them stare" he thought. He had been in the service of three kings and having killed two couldn't care less of what they thought. He gave a courtly bow "lady Nasuada you called" he said. "Yes it seems we have some things to discuss" she said. "Yes we do" Zar'roc said as he stepped into the center of the tent people rushing to get out of his way. "What do you mean" she asked he sneered. "We'll talk about that later now why did you want to see me" he asked. "I wanted to ask about how Galbatorix was able to trap you" she said. "well considering I'm missing memories and the spells used to keep me from breaking the cage I would guess that Galbatorix has a shadow mage at his disposal" he said. "A what" Nasuada asked. "A shadow mage is like a sorcerer but they use the power of shadows the mind and a person's own life energy as their weapons. for example the cage used to trap me is called a Crusal cage by binding shadows to this form a mage can trap some ones shadow and life force within the cage" he said as Nasuada listened intently. "It works extremely well on other shadow mages because of their close connection to their Doublewalker" Zar'roc said. "Their what" Nasuada asked. Zar'roc sighed and mouthed several words his shadow vanished and a black and purple mist appeared around him then suddenly something walked out of Zar'roc and stood beside him. "This is Deathvoid my Doublewalker" he said. Deathvoid looked exactly like Zar'roc only he seemed to be covered in a translucent dark skin and he cast no shadow. Deathvoid bowed and smiled then he changed he became pitch black and Zar'rocs face became a red eyed demonic mask. Zar'roc calmly turned to him muttered something and Deathvoid returned to normal and walked back into Zar'roc. "A Doublewalker is tied to a person's inner nature and life force by trapping the shadow you trap the person" Zar'roc said. "I see" Nasuada said swallowing. "But if you know all of this how did he get you in the cage" Nasuada asked. "It's a long story if you want to hear it I'll tell you" he said. "Go on" she said. "Galbatorix had been a friend for years and knew I trusted him. one day after Jarnunvösk was murdered he told me of a legend about a place of power for shadow mages like myself and that he had seen it and know how to get to it. So we flew by his directions deep into the mists until we came to the island of Cocytus. Where with dark magic and the help of his mage killed he Terra and trapped me with in the cage" Zar'roc said starring at the ground. "I see but if Terra was killed how is she here" Nasuada asked. Zar'rocs head snapped up his eyes a mixture of anger and amusement. "If Galbatorix has ever told one truth it was about that place when I awoke I had never felt so much power before it was the raw untapped power of a Dark Alter. There are said to be thirteen of these alters scattered within this world and the mists. They are gates intersections between life and death and with my power and a promise for the death of Galbatorix I was able to bring Terra back" he said. "Amazing to think such a thing is possible" Nasuada said. "no don't think about it it's too much power to much temptation I was able to resist but opening the gate always has consequences so it's not something I well do unless its necessary" Zar'roc said. "I see" Nasuada said then her mood changed. " now as for your situation…" she started and Zar'rocs manner abruptly changed. "what do you intend for us Nasuada do you intend to try to control or are we free to leave when we want" he asked and ran a finger over the point of the poisoned dagger hidden in his sleeve. She examined him for a moment then said "you are free but we would like to ask you to pledge your assistance to the Varden so if Galbatorix were to…" "Let me make one thing clear" Zar'roc interrupted. "Only five people in history have attempted to control me and all but one are dead because of it" he said the venom in his voice clear. "Very well" Nasuada said calmly "then we only ask that you swear against Galbatorix." Zar'roc barked a laugh "swear against him the bastard trapped me in a cage for a hundred years killed my dragon and stole half my memories do you really think I'd help him" he said his gold eyes turning to a hard yellow as his anger turned from white hot to deathly cold and a sudden chill crept into the tent. "I swore those vows ages ago" he said his voice had become a soft thunder. "So you will help us" Nasuada asked. "I will but I should warn you I'm like a double edged sword to those around me" he said in the same quite voice. "What do you mean" she asked. "Things will come they sense my power and hunger for it" he said. "What power" Nasuada asked. Zar'roc smiled a sleepy look on his face. "You don't know what I am do you" he asked. "What." "I thought so what you are asking for is help from a vessel for a power older then life itself. I am Shadow Rider I am Coranti I am light's demon and hell's sword all these things and more I am and this draws things to me. Things that will kill all who stand between me and them so if you can accept this I will help the Varden. But only as long as I see fit" Zar'roc said his voice daring her to challenge him. Nasuada nodded and so did Zar'roc his eyes returning to normal and the chill leaving the tent. He turned to leave but stopped when Nasuada called him. "Zar'roc it's not that we doubt it but we must test your skill in magic and arms" she said. "Very well let me go get ready and I'll show you my skill in about an hour" he said. She nodded and he left.

Next time Zar'roc will be tested and parts of his past return to haunt him

Please read, review and tell others about this story.


	5. The Test and the Devourer

And I'm back sorry it took so long I've had other things going on but here it is.

* * *

An hour later Zar'roc stepped onto the Varden training field and the look in his eyes as he looked around was the same look he had when he entered a killing field. He walked into the large open space that was ringed by people his jacket flapping in the wind as terra lay down behind the crowd. As Zar'roc looked around at the people surrounding the open space Arya stepped out of the throng and stood across from him sword drawn and warded. "Draw and ward your sword" she said in an emotionless voice. Zar'roc did as he was told and dropped into a low ready stance. "Begin" someone said. Arya charged instantly and Zar'roc just watched until she was three feet away and then he vanished Arya's sword cutting nothing but air. "What's the matter to fast" Zar'roc asked from behind her. Arya spun and raised her sword to strike faster than thought. But Zar'roc was faster his sword struck Arya's at the juncture where blade met hilt and sent it flying to land six feet behind him. Then flicked the point up to her throat and flashed he a smile as he lowered his sword and stepped aside. Arya went and picked up her sword and faced him again in a ready stance. Zar'roc looked from elf to sword and thought he saw the surface ripple like water. "Round two" he asked. "Yes" Arya said and waited for the signal. When they heard it Zar'roc charged and went into a series of elaborate strikes so fast his blade could only be seen as a black blur until it was stopped by Arya's when she pined it to the ground. She then whipped her sword up scoring a shallow cut on Zar'rocs arm after which Zar'roc retreated slightly to inspect the wound. As he looked at it he started to feel woozy but his attention snapped back as he heard Arya charging him again. He parried as she got to him. Then trapped her sword under his as he wheeled into a high kick for her head which she barely dodged. After freeing her sword she came at him again and Zar'roc raised his bare hand and caught her sword wincing slightly as it cut to the bone. But his attention wasn't on the fight it was on the sound of whistling wind as a dagger flew through the crowd straight for him. Zar'roc reacted twisting his sword so it caught the dagger and flung it back at the thrower. The dagger vanished into the crowd and was followed by a ringing sound that he knew as a blade hitting a craft shield. "Reveal yourself" Zar'roc shouted with an air of command entering his voice. The crowd parted to reveal a man in a blue hooded cloak covered by a red bubble of a shield. Zar'roc walked over to him the man never moving his face invisible beneath his cloak. As Zar'roc approached the Ebony jewel in his crest pulsed once and he slashed Nemisis tearing through the shield and destroying it. Then he raised his sword to the man's throat "who are you" he asked. Slowly the man kneeled and bowed "my lord it is good to see you again" the man said and lowered his hood. He had silver hair streaked with red elfin features and forest green eyes. "Who are you" Zar'roc asked again. The man looked confused "you don't remember me" he asked. "No" Zar'roc said "my memories were partly wiped." "I see I am Vergil Vojna" the man said and stood. As he heard the name something opened in Zar'rocs mind. "We were friends we grew up together" he said. "Yes" Vergil said. "We lived in the same town and were trained in the dark craft together until you joined the riders then after your training you apprenticed us and taught us more." "Us" Zar'roc asked. "Oh I forgot" Vergil said and signaled towards the woods. A moment later two hooded figures stepped out and walked over stopping behind Vergil and dropping their hoods. "I present Rainer Skjold and Elena Iyasu" Vergil said. Zar'roc looked them over. Rainer had mid length black hair streaked with white red eyes one of which had a large flame like scar around it and a red tattoo in the shape of Zar'rocs crest on his upper arm. Elena had long shining blue hair and blue eyes she had the features of a half elf and strangely animal like ears on her head also under the metal slave collar with a broken chain around her neck he saw the top of the same tattoo that Rainer had peaking out. "More friends" Zar'roc asked Vergil. "Yes they were with us in the town to and you taught them as well" he said. "I see you haven't lost your edge that was a good move with the dagger back there" Rainer said smirking. Then memories of the three rushed back to Zar'roc so fast his head spun. He smiled "how could I forget you three" he said and looked at Elena who just smiled. Then his eyes fell on the slave collar and rage filled him he muttered a quick word the collar shattered and Elena yelped in surprise. "Thank you" she said and he just smiled then he turned to Vergil. "Look what happened I thought I told you to stay hidden and because you disobeyed look what happened" he said his voice filled with fury as he remembered the last time he saw the three of them. "We would have but when we sensed you were alive we went looking for you" Vergil said. "And why is that" Zar'roc asked. "Because that was your other order" Vergil said. "What" Zar'roc asked. "You told us to stay hidden and if you were captured alive to find you and return this" Vergil said holding out a dark blue velvet pouch tied shut with gold string. "What is it" Zar'roc asked as he took the pouch. "It is your Verteer, Devourer" Vergil said. Zar'roc gave him a confused look and tipped the contents f the pouch into his injured and still bleeding hand. A small metal ball fell into his hand right in the center of the cut. The ball was pitch black and like Nemisis it had veins spiderwebing across its surface only these were silver instead of red. As Zar'roc stared at it the words "nice to see you" entered his mind. "What" he said. Suddenly runes of blue fire etched themselves into the Verteer and shifted so fast he couldn't read them. Then the Verteer started sucking blood from the wound on his hand Zar'roc cried out in pain and tried to pull it off but couldn't. Because seconds later a chilling coldness and blistering heat flashed through him and he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as the Verteer started to melt and enter his skin through the wound. He felt it flowing through his veins and joining with his blood becoming part of him. He watched as the wound in his hand closed and vanished. Felt the cut on his arm close and heard something fall onto the ground. Then finally an unknown time later the cold and heat left him and he slumped utterly spent. He made a motion and his staff appeared from nowhere he grabbed it and leaned against it. Then looked down at his feet was a small diamond shaped crystal that was a translucent purple color he picked it up and sniffed. A strange scent reached him and he crushed the crystal and turned to angrily to Arya and held out his hand which held the dust of the crystal. "Widow's weed" he said. "What" Arya asked. "Don't act innocent" he said. "I'm well versed in poisons and I know widow's weed can only be made with magic and I know it was meant for killing magic users." he sighed as a wave of exhaustion over came him. "I'll deal with this later" he said and started to walk away. "Wait" Arya called and he stopped. "We still need to test your magic" she said. Without turning Zar'roc waved a hand in her direction and said "Lubricus Umbra Orior Oriri Ortus.1" there was a moment of silence then twelve glistening black daggers appeared in the air around Arya and floated there. "There demonstration over. In case you're wondering that is Umbra Felie the third skill of the sixth Shura2 in the dark craft. And to explain the six Shura can only be used if the user is adequate in all other forms of normal magic" Zar'roc said then motioned again. "Cado Meus Vesica.3" the daggers fell point first into the ground and vanished. With that Zar'roc walked away terra, Vergil, Rainer, and Elena fallowing behind him.

When they arrived at Zar'rocs tent he told them he needed to rest and that they would talk later. He left the four of them outside crawled into bed and sat there deep in thought staring at his healed hand. He sent power through himself and watched as black liquid oozed from his hand and solidified into a ball. "So you talk" he said to the Verteer. "Yes" a voice answered in his mind. "What are you and what do you do" Zar'roc asked. The Verteer laughed in his mind. "You haven't changed have you very well I am the Verteer Devourer but you named me Night" it said. "As for what I do." a series of images flashed through Zar'rocs mind as it said this. "Is that good enough for you." "Yes" Zar'roc answered. "Now get some sleep the rebounding process has taken a toll on you" Night said. Zar'roc laughed absorbed the Verteer again and slept.

In his dream Zar'roc watched from above as a battle raged below between two armies one in white armor that glowed faintly even in the night and one in armor so black he had trouble seeing it against the black granite of the field they fought on. He watched as the white armors over whelmed the black killing them mercilessly. Then streak of black shot from nowhere and a new force entered the battle. A single man in a black hood robe wielding a silver sword veined with red stood on the outskirts of the battle. "Die" the man yelled and raised a hand. Suddenly massive amounts of soldiers on both sides fell. Then he leaped into the fight killing all who stood before him with a savage grace as beautiful as it was terrible. Suddenly the dream shifted Zar'roc was standing behind a rock on one of the cliffs that had surrounded the battle. He looked out and saw the man in the black robe looking out at the carnage he had left. All was silent until someone else appeared. He was taller than the man in black and wore hooded robe of shining purple. "You have done well my son" the newcomer said. "It was nothing I've had training fights harder than that" the man in black said. Zar'roc watched as the man in purple started to pace and he thought he heard the clicking of claws and the buzz of insect wings. "Regardless" the man said. "You have passed your Shurani4 excellently my son and have earned the title that all of your other brothers were unable to obtain." the man in purple drew a black ceremonial sword. "My son, first born, and first soul sworn I grant the the power of the Cuidador5 now rise." the man in black rose and was about to lower his hood when Zar'roc was shaken awake. "Get off me" he shouted pushing away the person shaking him. "What" he asked looking up at the runner and Eragon. "Sir" the runner said. "We have to go." Zar'roc looked at Eragon "Murtagh is here and we have to fight" Eragon said. "Who's Murtagh" Zar'roc asked. "The rider in service of Galbatorix" Eragon said. Hearing the words Zar'roc snapped awake and was up in moments with his sword drawn. "Let's go" he said and fallowed the two out of the tent.

* * *

1. Lubricus Umbra Orior Oriri Ortus means slicing shadows rise.

2. Shura is a measure of a shadow mages magic as their power and mastery grows they obtain Shuras which serve to identify and amplify their power.

3. Cado Meus Vesica means fall my blades.

4. Shurani means test or harrowing.

5. Cuidador means keeper of the soul.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed.

I promise to star updating regularly maybe once or twice a week and I'll have another one up soon.

Next time Zar'roc fights Murtagh alone.

See you next time please read & review.


	6. Red Sword Black Magic

alright here it is sorry its not as soon as i promised but its here

thanks again to everyone who reviewed

* * *

When Zar'roc and Eragon arrived at the edge of the camp a small crowd had already gathered Vergil, Rainer, and Elena among them all looking at the sky. Zar'roc fallowed their gazes and saw the distant shape of a dragon on the horizon. He closed his outer eyes opened his inner ones and stared out on to the Plane of Shadows then focused on the rider and gasped. In the land of shadows one can see only the truth and what Zar'roc saw shook him to the core. He stared through lifetimes as he looked at the rider's sword held not just by his father. "Morzan" Zar'roc cursed as he returned to himself. Terra growled when she heard the name. "Why didn't you tell us he was the son of Morzan" he asked to quietly. "We didn't think it mattered" Eragon said. "Of all the forsworn we harbor the greatest hatred for Morzan" terra said. "Why" Eragon asked. "Not only was he Galbatorix's first servant he was also the one who dealt the killing blow to Gertoc" Zar'roc said his voice still held the cold fury of the jewels. This was reflected in the waves of icy power that pulsed from the Ebony jewel around his neck. Zar'roc smiled an evil smile "now it is time for revenge" he said and climbed on to terra. "What are you going to do" Eragon asked. "In the village where I grew up there was no crime for murder however there was a price a price to be paid in blood. That's what I plan to do I plan to make him pay for his bloodline's sin" Zar'roc said. "You can't what Morzan did have nothing to do with him" Eragon said. "I thought he was your enemy why are you defending him" Zar'roc asked. "He was a friend once and he doesn't serve Galbatorix willingly" Eragon said. "Regardless he must pay" Zar'roc said. "I won't let you go if you're going to kill him" Eragon said. "You don't have a say in the matter" Zar'roc said and motioned. "Baindo1" he said. Black chains shot up from the ground hung in the air for a moment then flew towards Eragon's shadow ensnaring it in the spell's powerful grip. "Now let us go" Zar'roc said to terra as he uncovered a jewel set into the saddle in front of him. "Third skill ninth Skygge Stribe2" Zar'roc said and pored power into the jewel. As he did terra's body and his own became shrouded in shadows and finally melted into them until they became a mass of formless darkness. Then without command the darkness shot towards Murtagh and Thorn faster than even a dragon could move.

Zar'roc reappeared about a mile from Murtagh Zar'roc had hidden in a small grove of trees. He couldn't be in the air to do this and he didn't want anyone to see this. "Anhelo Noctis3" he muttered and waited. Moments later black sweat pored off him covering him completely then with a word it solidified replacing his jacket with the cloak of as well as the rest of his cloths with those of his killing outfit. But the Verteer didn't stop there after that it stretched and covered him like a second skin on every part of his body but his face. He thought for a moment then drew it over his face and molded it into a mask of demonic judgment. his eyes were replaced with black orbs that were lit from within by blue spectral fire black horns that were sharp as daggers curled down under his ears. His mouth had become a slash filled with razor teeth. "Let's go…" he said but stopped when he saw a small jet of fire and a puff of smoke escape his mouth. He spoke again and the same thing happened. "What the heck" he said. "A nice touch don't you think" Night said in his mind. "Anymore surprises" he asked in his head. "No" the Verteer trying to sound innocent. "Dam Verteer" he thought and climbed back on terra and drew his sword as they rose into the air and towards the battle.

Zar'roc flew out from the cliff he was behind and nearly crashed into Murtagh but terra stopped before that could happen. "Who are" Murtagh asked his voice carefully neutral but Zar'roc saw the surprise in his eyes and then the fear as Murtagh saw his mask. "And what are you" he asked. "I am your judgment Murtagh" Zar'roc said the Verteer modifying his voice making it sound creepy and unnatural. "Leave now the Varden are under my protection" he said. Murtagh laughed "you think an illusion will scare me away" he said and leveled his sword at Zar'roc. "Very well then I will exact the blood price for all those killed by your bloodline" he said tapped the saddle and terra lunged forward claws aimed at Thorn's neck. Thorn tried to roll out of the way but he was to slow terra's claws raked bloody furrows through his neck before he could get away. Thorn and Murtagh retreated slightly but struck back with fire terra matched and overmatched the flames with a blast of her own. The black fire engulfing the red and surging towards them only to stop when it his Murtagh's wards. Zar'roc smiled and raised a hand "Edo Sernter of Incendia4." as he said this the flames around the wards collected and rose forming a giant snake. It hissed and spat balls of fire at the wards then in one motion it bit down on the invisible wall of magic fangs piercing and tearing it to shreds before it and the black fire faded. Murtagh's face was a mix of fury and sheer terror when Zar'roc looked down at him. His attention then went to the bloody tares in Thorn's neck. "Sovatos" he said and the furrows closed. "Why" Murtagh asked when he saw the wounds close. "I have no interest in killing your dragon the blood debt is for you not him." "To kill Murtagh you'll have to kill me as well" thorn said broadcasting his thoughts. "Your right I can't unless I do this" Zar'roc said and turned to Murtagh. "If you truly serve Galbatorix then you should know this word" he said. Taking a deep breath he said "I hereby challenge you to Arutayro5." Murtagh's face was blank for a moment the he remembered and nodded and both dragons slowly descended to the ground.

When both dragons had landed and both he and Murtagh were out of their saddles they motioned and sent their dragons several yards back from the fight. They stood across from one another staring each other down. Then they both rushed each other. The first clash of blades was electric bolts of magic shot out as the two swords struck and the spells set into each warred with the other. Zar'roc broke first and slashed his sword in six arcs. the technique called demon's claw then swept into rising fang which was a faint to the right seven slashes towards the torso, each of which were deflected, and finally a stab for the throat. It was here that Murtagh caught Zar'roc off guard and tripped him sending him falling forward from the force of his own stab. Thinking quickly Zar'roc turned the fall into a one handed flip and as he went he sent a kick with the now bladed bottom of his shoe towards Murtagh's chest. The Verteer covered blade cut the thick armor like butter and opened a shallow wound on Murtagh's chest. Murtagh gasped clutching the wound as Zar'roc slid backwards and the blade retracted. Zar'roc looked at his right arm and the gash that had appeared there he hadn't even knowtested being cut. There was a sudden hissing and both of them looked at Murtagh's sword and Zar'rocs blood that hissed and bubbled like acid on the blade. Quickly flicking the blood off the blade Murtagh returned his attention to the fight as Zar'roc rushed towards him. Murtagh muttered something and a ball of hardened air hit Zar'roc in the back sending him to the ground where he hit his head hard and blood dripped from a small cut. "Not as powerful as you think" Murtagh said to the seemingly unconscious Zar'roc and turned to walk back to thorn. But stopped as he heard a grunt and a sword sliding back into its sheath. He turned and saw Zar'roc on his hands and knees his form darkened my Murtagh's shadow smiling and laughing. "What's so funny you lost" Murtagh said smugly but his eyes held fear. "Oh no we've just begun" Zar'roc said and grabbed Murtagh's shadow as he stood. Murtagh's breath caught as he felt invisible fingers grab his throat. "You have some nice tricks but that's all they tricks. Let's see how you fare against a real mage" he said and motioned. Hundreds of lines of fiery runes coated his and Murtagh's shadows. "Keeper of destruction I call to the unlock the seal of shadows and open the land of eternal torment to my power" Zar'roc said in the language of shadows. As he did the runes flared and the shadows erupted around him engulfing him and leaving Murtagh alone in a enormous black dome lit by a strange twilight. Murtagh looked around but saw nothing in all directions then he heard the sound of grinding stones and black garnet cliffs rose on all sides. "now shall we begin" Zar'roc said from one of the cliffs and pointing his sword down at Murtagh every inch an avatar of judgment.

* * *

1. Baindo means bind them

2. Skygge Stribe means shadow streak

3. Anhelo Noctis means live Night

4. Edo Sernter of Incendia means devour serpent of flames

5. Arutayro is a form of challenge in which only two people fight using only a sword and their own abilities

* * *

hope you enjoyed it i'm going to try to update this once or twice a week on Wednesday or Saturday

if you have any ideas pm me

please read and review

next time a duel to the death in the land of shadows who will win


	7. Misery's Mercy

here it is the end of the battle i had originally intended it to end extremely differently but thanks to Restrained Freedom's reviews and ideas things changed so enjoy

* * *

Eragon struggled furiously against the magic bounds to no avail and was relived and confused when he felt them vanish the power being directed elsewhere. Then he looked up and saw the massive black dome of Zar'rocs shadow magic. "Saphira" he called with his mind and was reworded with the dragon's appearance a moment later. "Come on we have to stop Zar'roc before he kills Murtagh" Eragon said. "Yes" Saphira replied and bent down so he could climb into the saddle. He was up in moments and then they were moving as fast as possible towards the dome.

When Eragon and Saphira arrived several minutes later they were surprised to find terra on the outside of the dome. "Where's Zar'roc" Eragon asked as they landed. "He is in there" terra said motioning with a claw towards the dome. Eragon approached it cautiously and then sword drown he stepped in. he was gone only a minute when he suddenly reappeared again. "Why are you back" Saphira asked. "I don't know it's like I was turned around but I only went straight" he said. "You can't stop the battle if that's why your here" terra said. "And why not" Eragon said. "What you see before you" terra said again motioning to the dome. "Is the Atrum Univer a spell created by Zar'roc it creates a world that is sealed off from all other worlds a world where he controls all no one can enter unless he allows it." "There has to be some way to get in" Eragon said. "No only a shadow mage of greater strength can enter and there is no one left who is more powerful then Zar'roc in the dark craft" terra said. "Your friends life is in fate's hands now all we can do is wait" she said and wrapped s several shields around herself.

Zar'roc and Murtagh were locked in a battle that tested both their limits. Each moving so fast they would have been nothing but blurs to anyone watching and each fighting more on instinct then sight. Zar'roc slashed rapidly scoring several small cuts over Murtagh's ribs and missed when Murtagh got under his guard and slashed for his throat. There was a flash of black and a burst of sparks that caused them both to retreat slightly and circle warily. As Murtagh watched Zar'roc he suddenly gasped in pain and looked down at his left arm where a small deep slash mark had appeared. But he quickly looked back when he heard Zar'roc running towards him. As the blades connected and a jarring shock was sent through Murtagh's wounded arm he said through gritted teeth "what is this." Zar'roc smiled and leapt back. "This" he said gesturing around him. "Is my Atrum Univer a entirely separate world created from our shadows. And that cut on your arm is the result of one of its properties." "What do you mean" Murtagh asked. "Here I have the ability to create shadow shields out of the power that this world is made of. When you attacked me the shield was created from your shadow and the damage I would have taken was sent back to you" Zar'roc said smirking. "But now enough of this talk lets continue" he said and was in front of Murtagh in the blink of an eye slashing for his chest. Murtagh managed to block the attack and then struck back with a magic that was supposed to be a burst of flame but ended up being only a light breeze. Zar'roc laughed "the rules are different here magic works to my will and only shadows rain here" he said. Then smacked Murtagh's sword from his grasp and sent it flying causing it to land almost hilt deep in a granite wall almost twenty feet away. Murtagh ran after it "Mintea Truc" Zar'roc muttered and a gray haze appeared around the section of wall where the sword was invisible to all but him. "Agito" he said and the sword blinked out of existence and reappeared outside the mist. He smiled at the trick the mist created an illusion that the sword was there and well Murtagh was preoccupied with that he could end this. "Offendo of Atrum" he said and pored Ebony power into his sword. As the spell began to take effect a aura of power started to glow around the blade starting only as an outline but quickly expanding and becoming a maelstrom that surrounded him. "Now die" he said and rushed towards Murtagh who was furiously trying to remove the illusory sword staring back at Zar'roc in fear. as Zar'roc entered the area of the mist the spell exploded revealing to Murtagh that his sword was far from where he stood to far to get to. He stared petrified eyes wide at Zar'roc who was only feet away now as he raised the power wreathed sword and brought it down towards his head. Time seemed to slow as the blade neared. Then there was a burst of light and a loud thunderous explosion.

Eragon and Saphira were thrown back as the dome exploded and ebony light burst from it. Terra being wrapped in shields was not moved in the slightest but after the blast subsided she went to check on them. "Are you okay" she asked Eragon and Saphira. "Yes" Eragon said wincing as he stood. "What about Murtagh and Zar'roc" he asked. "I don't know the dome is destroyed but there are shields now so we can't get in and their made with Ebony power so Zar'roc had to create them" terra said. "I think we should move away whatever happens now will be very good or very bad" she said and started to move towards a grove of trees well out of the way of the now shattered dome. Eragon looked back towards the dome and the now shattered fragments of black granite and reluctantly moved to fallow terra.

Murtagh stared in astonishment at the blade stopped an inch from cutting him in two. He then looked up at Zar'roc whose eyes were as wide as his own. Zar'roc cursed moved his sword away from Murtagh and sheathed it. "Curse my own dam sight" he said. Then looked back at Murtagh and with the power of the Verteer through him down to his soul where he saw the truth that he hadn't wanted to believe and mumbled something. "What" Murtagh asked. "I saw your soul" Zar'roc said. "You're no saint but you're not the demon your father was. The soul I see is one I believe I could be friends with if it wasn't for Galbatorix." "What do you mean" Murtagh asked as he recovered from shock. "Do you know who I am" Zar'roc asked. And let the demonic mask slip back into his skin as he faced Murtagh who stared at him for a moment then said stupidly "you're human." Zar'roc laughed "of all the answers I expected that wasn't one of them but I'll tell you. I am the last of an order within the riders that almost predates them I am a Shadow Rider and we were the avatars of retribution among the riders. We dealt justice as was deserved sometimes more or less. And in this case I think you disserve mercy" he said. "What do you mean" Murtagh asked. "I'm sorry for what I did you don't disserve death so for that I give you three things. First your life make something of it and resist the hold Galbatorix has over you. second the relief of punishment" Zar'roc said and stepped forward placing one finger on Murtagh's forehead then tearing his hand back a shadow wriggling in his hand. "What's that" Murtagh asked as he clutched his head against the sudden headache that came and went in seconds. "This is the outer memories of that which has happened here. Meaning you will remember but if anyone enters your mind or if Galbatorix tries to make you tell him they will get nothing" Zar'roc said and tossed the shadow away. "And third" Murtagh asked. "Third I give you hope" Zar'roc said then motioned and a small scroll fell in Murtagh's lap. "I have read the spells Galbatorix has placed on you I can't break them only three things can do that Galbatorix himself, your true name changing, or the orb of light a powerful artifact that is said to be lost forever. However even though I can't break the spells the spells on that scroll should help you resist" Zar'roc said then extended his hand down to Murtagh. "Friends" he asked. Murtagh stared at the hand for a moment then took it and let Zar'roc pull him up. "Thank you" Murtagh said and put the scroll in a pocket. "I'm Murtagh by the way." "I know they told me" Zar'roc said. "And you are" Murtagh asked. "You should know me your sword and I share the same name I am Zar'roc" Zar'roc said. Then motioned and the shields around where the dome once was popped like soap bubble. "You should go before that small army you brought with gets here" he said. "How did you know about that" Murtagh asked. Zar'roc only smiled mysteriously and walked away. "I hope the next time we meet it won't be on opposite sides" Zar'roc said and stepped out of sight.

* * *

thanks again to Restrained Freedom for your help and reviews

see you all again in a few days

please read and review

next time Zar'roc gains new power and decides to help the Varden and Murtagh


	8. Bloody Jewel and Book of the Night

sorry it took so long i had some computer trouble but i'll have another up by Saturday or Sunday

* * *

By the time he returned from the battle Zar'roc was pale and shaking from the massive magical exertion it had taken to use the Atrum Univer. He was so tired that it had been an effort to get back to his tent even with Terra's help. He was just glad that no one had tried to stop him when he arrived. Zar'roc sighed with relief when he fell onto the small bed in his tent sat silently for a moment then called in a small corked bottle and a ravenglass goblet. He removed the cork and pored the blood red liquid from the bottle into the goblet and summoned a fire ball. He cursed and almost dropped the glass as pain shot through his head but gritting his teeth he held the fire until the glass was warm. Then instead of letting in it fade he tossed it on the ground it burned for ten seconds then guttered out. He took a long drink from the glass then breathed deeply as he felt the restrictive powers of the Cruorem wine rejuvenate him. After finishing the drink he vanished the bottle and goblet and lay down on the bed to try to fall asleep but was snapped out of his tiredness when he sensed a mind approaching his tent. After an examination he relaxed finding it to only be Vergil. He could hear Vergil try to enter only to be stopped by Terra. He heard Vergil ask something though he couldn't make out the words and then heard him walk away. "Are you awake" Terra asked in his head. "Yes" he replied. "That was Vergil he wanted me to give you a message" she said. "What is" Zar'roc asked. "He asked why you used Ebony power to fight" she said. He frowned "I use the Ebony because that's my jewel" he said. "Vergil thought that would be your answer. In which case he and Rainer are working to set up an alter near here so you can make the offering" she said and a bolt of fear shot through Zar'roc. He had always feared the day he would have to make the offering. The offering to the Darkness was a ceremony observed by those who wore the jewels. The ceremony came several years after the birthright ceremony in which a person destined to wear the jewels received their first jewel or their birthright jewel in a simple ceremony. but the offering was another thing entirely it was in that ceremony that a person was judged by that beautiful all consuming entity known as the Dark Lady the mother of souls and creator of the jewels. it was there that a person could be granted new power and the ability to descend deeper into the abyss of power or where the power of the jewels could be stripped from them and leave them with a broken mind and shattered soul. Zar'roc gulped "how long until they're ready" he asked. "They said the alter should be ready before sundown" Terra said. It was only after hearing this that Zar'roc felt the concern emanating from her and knowtest that he had let his fear slip through the bond. "Are you okay" she asked. "Yes it's just what if I don't come out of this what if I leave broken" he said. "Zar'roc you are a Shadow Rider, the darkest jeweled mage alive, one of the last natural Black Widows, and the first one to hold the Blood Rank of Dark Prince in over a century. You really think you will be broken so easily" she said. "Your right" he said and breathed deeply. "Well I better get ready" he said. "Yes" Terra replied gently then left his mind.

A half an hour later Zar'roc walked into Nasuada's tent in the full formal regalia of the Shadow Rider. He wore a long silk black cloak a shirt of black chain mail the links in the middle were gold and placed in the pattern of his crest. Around his neck hung his Ebony jewel blazing with power and above that a golden hourglass with all the sand in the bottom that hung on a gold chain. draped across the back of the cloak were twelve knotted cords one for each of the Shuras he had mastered and finally from his right shoulder to his left hip was tied another cord of black and gold strands representing the thirteenth Shura. "Lady Nasuada" he said bowing then looking around the room. "Good no one else is here" he thought. "Yes what is it" she asked. "I came here to ask a favor" he said. "What favor" she asked warily. "I need to leave for a while" he said. "What" she said taken off guard. "Only for a day two at the most" he said defensively. "What for" she asked. "An old ceremony that the people from where I grew up observed around this time of year" he said half telling the truth. "But what if we're attacked" she asked. Zar'roc smiled "you have Eragon and Arya and besides I made something that should help you if I'm gone and you're attacked" he said and held out a small carved wooden box. Nasuada took it and opened it "what are they" she asked turning the open box back to him. In it were fourteen small depressions and within those sat fourteen small black stones each held an inscription that looked like fangs sorunded in a circle of constantly shifting runes. "Those my lady are death in physical form, they are called the Fallen or Krul, they are souls bound into the dead and turned into weapons of war" he said and smiled at the shiver he saw go through her. "But they're just stones" she said he voice strangled. "No" Zar'roc said smiling. "they are my creations the eight smallest stones are called Fangs nameless brutes with less intelligence then a pile of rocks but they are good enough fighters, the four medium stones are Daemons or Whites stronger faster and smarter they hold the leash that keep the Fangs in check" he said. "And the two largest stones" Nasuada asked. "those are a true piece of work they are called Bone Lords powerful creatures that are more dangerous than the Daemons because they can use magic and have names they are the commanders of this little army" he said. "But how do we use them" she asked. "Look at the lid" he said. She obeyed and found a small vile filled with red liquid a syringe and a scroll strapped to it. "The blood is mine filled with the power of the Ebony three drops will awaken one Krul and the spell in the scroll will do something that will break almost anyone's courage. Because the true power of the Fallen is that if they die a mage with that spell can raise them to fight again and again" he said and watched as she went pale. "Now about me leaving" he said his voice a soft thunder. "You may go" she said her voice small and barely audible. "Good" he said and left knowtesting that the sun was setting he went quickly to the alter where Vergil, Rainer, Elena, and Terra waited.

Zar'roc arrived at the altar minutes before the sun set and nodded to the four of them each in the proper place for the ceremony and Terra laying next to a tree close enough to see but far away from the altar. Zar'roc marveled at what they had been able to make with so little time as he stood before the raised black stone. He probed it with his mind and found a linking spell he fallowed the link and found something he knew all too well. That link led to the island of Cocytus and the sweet power of the Dark Altar that was hidden there. He watched as the sun set and they wait in silence long into the night until the moon was high and the stars were bright. Elena stepped forward wearing the red dress and spidersilk wrap of a high priestess of the darkness. "Prince Zicronium" she said quietly. "are you prepared to make the offering to the Darkness." he breathed deeply then said "yes I am." she nodded and handed him a ravenglass chalice then lit the four black candles in the silver candelabra sitting behind a bowl shaped depression in the center of the altar and stepped back and stood next to Vergil and Rainer each in their own pentacle. Zar'roc stood silently and watched as they wrapped layers of shields around him and the altar he stared at the Red, Grey, and Ebon-gray domes over his head then returned his attention to the ceremony. "Mother of the night and soul hear me I you humble son and servant ask for you to lend me your power to change things to bring back the old ways" he said in the language of shadows. Then he called in a obsidian knife and sliced it across his palm. He used magic to make it bleed freely as he pored the power of the Ebony into it and drained the blood into the chalice. When it was full he healed the cut and vanished the knife. "Except this offering my lady" he said and silently adding "my Queen." he pored half of the blood into the depression and watched as it flowed through small spiderwebing veins in the rock. then he pored the rest into the two piles of fresh soil by his sides and closed his eyes and opened his mind. All was silent for a long time then the candles flickered and another presence enter the grove it pass through the shields to Zar'roc. At the same time a whirlwind started to spin within the shields tearing at Zar'roc but he didn't move he only opened his mind further and welcomed the presence. "Fear me not Prince" a soft female voice said in his head. "I will not harm you. You are too important and there are many things I still have left for you. and to help you I gift you with that that has never entered this world and that which was thought to be lost now rise my prince" Zar'roc remained silent as he felt a rush of dark power in front of him. "Now go and fear not I will always watch over you" the voice said and started to pull away. "Thank you my Queen" Zar'roc said through the weakening link and received only a warming mental smile before the link and the whirlwind were gone.

*****  
Zar'roc opened his eyes an unknown amount of time later and looked at the plies of soil. Fed by the power of the Ebony several long black red throated flowers had bloomed there he smiled then looked at the altar and was dumb struck. In a crest shaped just like his sat a jewel that was a deeper black then the Ebony and glowed with a bloody light. "It can't be" Zar'roc said. "The Blood has come" a voice said in his mind. Then his eyes went from the jewel to the leather bound book it sat on. Inscribed into the cover was a crest that looked like two curving lightning bolts and above that a single word. "Raziel" he breathed as he remembered the stories of that powerful mage. Raziel was the last Dark Prince to be born and the darkest jeweled mage in history because he wore the deep Twilight's Revenge. He reached out and picked up the Blood jewel and a black chain shot out and wrapped around his neck and let the jewel hang below his Ebony. Then he took the book and on shaky lags walked away from the altar and over towards Terra where he sat and leaned against her. "How did it go" she asked but received no response the others rushed over to him. "How was it" Vergil asked the look on Rainer's and Elena's faces echoed the question. "The Blood has come" he said quietly and they all turned ghost pale. "The Blood you mean the legend of the darkest jewel that would be given to the one destined to save the Children of the Night from destruction" Elena asked "yes" he said. "Now go back and rest I'll return tomorrow" he said in a voice that would except no challenge and watched as the others reluctantly left. "How are you really doing" Terra asked after awhile. "I don't know" he said. "Maybe some sleep will help" she said. "No not yet" he said. "I have things to do but you sleep." Terra nodded and quickly fell asleep. After he was sure she was asleep Zar'roc carefully opened the book and read the first page. "To the one who is my heir. May this help you deal with the isolation of the dark jewels in a way no one could for me. And fear not little brother the lady protects her sons." he read the words over and over again then knowtest a marker in the book he turned to the page and read. "so that's where you hid it" he said smiling then closed and vanished the book "Raziel I fear you and I may have more in common then I thought" he said as he thought about the man who was the darkest mage and the man who had written this book for him then finally he slept.

* * *

thanks again to Restrained Freedom and the others for your reviews and the ideas

next time Zar'roc gives the Varden new plans that could shake Alagaësia, makes a deal with Nasuada, and starts to make a small army

please read and review


	9. Zar'rocs army and the Orb of Light

this is to make up for taking so long on the last one enjoy and thanks again to Restrained Freedom it's nice to know some one's really reading this

* * *

Zar'roc awoke slowly and got up stiffly and stretched then called in a waterskin and drained it in several large gulps. He vanished it called in the book and turned to the marked page. "The Orb of Light" he read. "I created this in the event someone learned my true name and tried to use it against me. The orb is a white crystal lit from within. The orb is able to change size and shape at the users will and projects a magic that blows apart the chains of the true name. however this is only true if the spell is cast in the Ancient Language otherwise it won't work." this is what was written for mortal sight but Zar'roc found that with the Blood jewel's power he could see through a spell that Raziel had laid into the paper. It covered the words "to the heir should you need it the orb is locked in a vault deep below the city of closest t the heart of Galbatorix's evil." "Yes but you would have used powerful spells to protect it so how do I bypass them" Zar'roc muttered. And as if to answer his question the pages of the book started turning on their own until they reached one of the blank pages and then as if from deep within rose a flowing script written in black and gold ink. "Heir to bypass the spells I have created an object known as Intorqueo Raktas or the Twisted Key. Because this can unlock all of my spells I hid it in the safest place possible in my fortress at Solitudo Mons Montis" it read. "Where is that" Zar'roc asked and the script faded to be replaced with new words. "Ask for the help of the elf Osthato Chetowä who holds the golden blade. He will have the key to Solitudo Mons Montis." Zar'roc sighed "you can be a real pain can't you" Zar'roc said. "Who" Terra asked causing Zar'roc to practically jump out of his skin and instinctively vanish the book. "No one" he said trying to make it not sound like a lie. Terra ignored it and got up and stretched "ready to go" she asked. "Yeah" he said and climbed into the saddle. "Your sure you're up to this you still look tired" she asked. "I'm fine" he said Terra shrugged and they took off towards the camp.

As soon as Zar'roc and Terra landed they were met by a nervous looking Rainer. "Nasuada wants to see you" he said. "What for" Zar'roc asked. "You're not going to like it" Rainer said. Zar'roc sighed exasperently and terra took off for the tent. "What do you think it is" terra asked. "I don't know and frankly I don't care but we may as well see" Zar'roc said as they landed. He got off and walked in fallowed by terra's head pocking in through the door. He looked around and saw Eragon and Arya standing by Nasuada and twelve other Varden that he had never seen before who stood to the side. Six wore the heavy armor of soldiers, two were dressed as scouts, and the other four were undoubtedly mages. "You asked to see me" Zar'roc said the flashing of his Blood jewel the only indication of his anger. "Yes I called you here to ask you for a favor this time" Nasuada said. Zar'roc sighed inwardly "I should have known this was coming" he thought. "And what would this favor be" he asked. "These twelve soldiers are new to the Varden and I thought of no one better then you to train them" she said gesturing to the twelve others in the tent. Zar'roc eyed them and looked at them through the Bloods power. "They aren't much now but they all seem to have it so maybe…" he was thinking when suddenly he was swept up in a torrent of the Blood's power. Through it he saw each of them and then he saw fierce battles and each of them fighting with unrivaled human ferocity. Then the image changed they stood in white armor as the guards to a man wearing a crown as he spoke to a crowed below him. His head spun as more images flashed through his mind then they were gone. "What the hell was that" he thought then returned his attention to Nasuada. "You want me to train them in the arts of war magic and stealth done. But answer this for me what do you plan to do from here. Do you plan to train here as long as possible then march to Urû'baen. Or do you plan to take some of the other cities of the Empire before that" Zar'roc asked. "Well we had planned to take Belatona then march to Urû'baen" she said. Zar'roc shook his head "no that won't do you any good. But I'll make you a deal with your help some time and a little luck I know a way we can get closer to Urû'baen and immensely cripple Galbatorix's power." "And how do you plan to do that" Nasuada asked. Zar'roc raised a finger "Murtagh" he said. Nasuada paled "he can't help us Galbatorix's spells prevent him" she said. "What if I told you I could break those spells" he said and watched as a small hope bloomed in her eyes and something else he couldn't identify. "How can you do that without killing Galbatorix" she asked. "There is an ancient magical artifact known as the Orb of Light it was created to negate and shatter spells like the ones on Murtagh" he said. "If such a thing exists Galbatorix probably has it already" Nasuada said. "No the orb was sealed in a vault by a mage who had far more power the Galbatorix could dream of. But I believe I know of a way to get past his spells and retrieve the orb. However to do that would take some time and I would need a big distraction like an army attacking" he said. "Where is it that we need to strike" she asked. "The orb lies in the place closest to the heart of Galbatorix's evil we must go to Dras-Leona" he said. "That's imposable the city is an impenetrable fortress" Nasuada said. "Maybe for the most part but what defense are walls and gates against someone who can melt into the shadows. What good are arrows and swords to fight against someone who can become mist. And what good is the enemy's efficiency against someone who change their face to look like another's. If you bring the Varden to Dras-Leona I will shatter their defenses for you" he said in his soft thunderous voice. "What do we need to do" she asked. "Wait three mounts. For the first I will train them. Then for the other two I will gather the needed materials to get the orb." "This sounds like a good plan" Eragon said to Nasuada. "I agree" Arya said. "Very well then we march to Dras-Leona in three mounts" Nasuada said. Zar'roc nodded and turned to leave then stopped. "I almost forgot if you don't mind I'll be taking back my Krul" he said. "Oh" Nasuada said and pulled out the box he vanished it and turned to Arya. "Arya could a talk to you when you have a moment" he asked. "Yes I can come right now" she said. "Good" he said and walked out Arya and terra fallowing him.

When they got back to his tent Zar'roc sat on the bed and Arya stood close to the door. "I need information about an elf called Osthato Chetowä have you ever heard of him" he asked. "Yes" Arya said her voice filled with sorrow. "What's wrong was he captured by Galbatorix" he asked. "No he and his dragon Glaedr were killed when the elves took Gil'ead" she said. Zar'roc cursed silently "wait you said he was a rider what color was his dragon" Zar'roc asked. "Gold but I don't…" Arya started. "And his sword did they recover it" he asked quickly. "Yes but…" Arya said before she was interrupted. "Then it could still be there if it wasn't tampered with the key to Solitudo Mons Montis might still be there" he said. "What" Arya asked. "When the person who told me about the Orb of Light they said the key to the thing we would need was in the sword of Osthato Chetowä" Zar'roc said. "I see then you will have to go to Gil'ead to see my mother the queen" Arya said. Zar'roc nodded "thank you Arya now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to train the new recruits" he said. She nodded and left.

An hour later Zar'roc sat on a hill a little ways out from the camp leaning against a tree. He watched as the party lead by Eragon came towards him. "Why are you here" Zar'roc asked curiously. "Nasuada sent me to make sure you don't kill any of them" Eragon said and they both laughed as Eragon sat next to Zar'roc. "Alright I suppose I should know you names" Zar'roc said and flicked a finger at one of the fighters. "My name is Nick sir" the boy said he had blond hair and blue eyes and was dressed as one of the soldiers. Zar'roc nodded and motioned to the rest of them. "I'm Trace" a red haired woman in mage garb said then the other mages stepped forward and told him their names. They were Ash, Beth, Lance, and Rose. He found that the scouts were Morn and Vakkis. And the fighters were named Vi, Rafe, Deja, Thane, and Mark. "good and I'm guessing you all know who I am" Zar'roc said. they nodded "what's that for" Morn asked. Zar'roc fallowed the girl's gaze to a large blunted broadsword stuck in the dirt next to him and sighed. "I thought I told you to keep that sight shielded" he said. "I'm sorry my lord but I'm not that adept at shielding anything but myself" a disembodied voice said. Zar'roc watched as the recruits looked around for its source. "come on out Rowtons it's time" Zar'roc said. there was a rush of air and a tall slim man appeared next to Zar'roc. he had gray skin slicked back black hair and crystal clear blue eyes with slit pupils. he wore a close cut black jacket black pants and a white silk shirt with ruby cuffs. He looked more like a butler then a dangerous enemy. "this is Bone Lord Rowtons he is here to help with your training. and before you ask vi" Zar'roc said silencing the girl's question. "he's not human nor elf he is what we call Krul" Zar'roc said and tossed a black stone to Rowtons. "raise and leash it" he said. "as you wish my lord" Rowtons said he pulled out a vile and let three drops of blood fall on the stone then tossed it in front to him as the stone began to grow and shift. Rowtons raised a hand and a leash of green energy wrapped around the creatures throat before it was completely formed. this Krul was made in the shape of a large wolf with an exaggerated maw. it had sleek dark red fur and glistening black eyes. "this is a Fang your first test it to kill it" Zar'roc said and nodded to Rowtons who muttered something and the leash became a collar. "go" Zar'roc said. the Fang rushed forward and was met by a fireball from each of the mages and two arrows from each of the scouts. but these did nothing it rushed forward again and clawed at Trace but the claws bounced off her wards. the Fang tried again and figured out that it couldn't get through so it ran for the next closest person and ran into a wall of swords that pierced its torso. But these didn't slow it down either. it howled and tore the blades from itself and clawed at Rafe and Vi who were the closest. they tried to block and earned several deep slices on their arms. the Fang leapt over them and headed for Morn who was keeping a steady stream of arrows going at it. but these didn't even faze the Fang. it pounced leaping high in the air Morn screamed and fell backwards. suddenly Zar'roc was in front of her his hand raised. he spoke and a swarm of spectral hand sprouted in the air restringing the Krul. than another larger hand appeared wrapped around the Fang's head and crushed it black blood splattered in a v from Zar'roc and Morn before the Krul fell limp. "the moment you see a Krul you kill it you do whatever it takes especially with the weaker ones they fight to the death" he said in a cold voice. and sent an icy glare to all of the recruits "that's all for today" he said. "Rowtons vanish that carrion" he said. the Bone Lord nodded made a motion and the Fang became a stone once more. "you too" Zar'roc said Rowtons nodded again and turned back into the stone. then Zar'roc vanished both stones and muttered "Sovatos." power suffused the area around him and the recruits the power healing every wound they had gotten in the fight. all of them stared at him stunned by the magic. then he started to walk away followed closely by Eragon the others fallowing quickly behind. when they reached the bottom of the hill there was a soft click and pain shot through Zar'roc coming from his right hand causing him to stumble. Eragon caught him before he fell "are you okay" he asked. "yeah I just tripped" Zar'roc said quickly hiding his right hand in his coat pocket. "come on lets go back" he said and started back towards the camp.

Zar'roc sat in his tent fighting of the pain that came in waves. his mind closed to all including terra as he stared down at his right hand and the black talon that was sticking out from the tip of his index finger. "how could I have been so careless" he said biting back pain. "I should have done this days ago" he thought before he was overwhelmed by the pain and passed out.

* * *

if you like this and if you have any ideas you can pm me because im starting to run low so it be nice to have some help

next time Eragon helps Zar'roc with the pain Eragon also has to decide to go with Zar'roc or not and the recruits continue the training

please read and review

see you next week


	10. Widows Web and Warrior's Talent

here it is the next chapter i'm going to try to get more then two out a week to get some done before i go back to school

Restrained Freedom i got your review before i put this out no he's not turning into a dragon but it's an interesting thought thanks for the reviews

* * *

The next morning Eragon walked into Zar'rocs tent. He had come to get Zar'roc to take him to train the recruits and what he found scared him. Zar'roc was sitting on the ground leaning against his bed he was paler then usual sweating and breathing heavily. The right sleeve of the black silk shirt he wore was torn off and Zar'roc was feverishly digging is fingers into pressure points along the arm. Eragon was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the black line slowly encroaching its way up Zar'rocs arm. Eragon heard a small clink and looked down towards Zar'rocs hand. The hand was shielded from sight by a blanket but was held over a black and gold bowl. Eragon watched as small crystals fell from Zar'rocs hand and into the bowl. Eragon was glued to it that is until Zar'roc coughed violently and Eragon saw blood fall in a hissing acid like pool. "Zar'roc what's wrong" Eragon said when he found his voice. "I was too late the venom it started to crystallize" he said. "The pain so much pain" he moaned quietly and coughed blood again. "Eragon please my bag bring me my bag" Zar'roc begged. Eragon rushed forward and grabbed the leather bag and brought it to Zar'roc. "The widow's sack look for it" Zar'roc said as he continued to work with his arm. Eragon had no idea what he was talking about but he started digging anyways. He found a large black satchel with the image of a black spider and a red hour glass stitched into it. "Is this it" he asked. Zar'roc nodded "a syringe I need a syringe and the vile of greenish yellow liquid" he said. Eragon opened the satchel and found what Zar'roc asked for "here" he said handing them to Zar'roc. He took them and gasped in pain as he let go of his arm. But shakily he put the needle of the syringe into the bottle and drew out a large dose of the liquid and stabbed it into the black line. The line stopped its encroachment and Zar'roc relaxed a little. "What is that" Eragon asked "Wormsroot and Garenbane it's a numbing agent it'll stop some of the pain" Zar'roc said and tossed the syringe away. "Hand me the bag" he said. Eragon obeyed and Zar'roc drew out something that looked like a severed snake head and tossed away the blanket that covered his hand. Eragon stared at the talon coming out of his index finger that was the beginning of the black line. Zar'roc pressed his thumb into the back of the snake head and it opened he positioned the fangs and let go. The mouth snapped shut the fangs sinking deep into Zar'rocs finger. Eragon felt a pulse of magic from the snake head and Zar'roc sighed in relief as black sweat oozed at an incredible rate from the talon and fell into the bowl filling it almost to the rim as the line faded. Zar'roc removed the snake head put it away and took out a small vile of thick dark purple liquid then he took out a cup and a dropper. Zar'roc then took a full dropper from the vile and put it into the cup and fallowed that with three drops of the black liquid in the bowl. "Eragon I need water" Zar'roc said and handed Eragon the cup as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself in blankets. "Adurna" Eragon said filling the cup with water. Zar'roc made a motion and the liquids in the glass mixed into a dark bubbling mixture that Eragon was glad he didn't have to drink as he handed it to Zar'roc. "What is that" Eragon asked pointing to the talon. Zar'roc sipped the drink for a moment. "It's called a Snaketooth" he said his voice returning to normal. "It is the mark of a type of mage called a Black Widow. They are adept at using poisons and spinning illusions. Natural Black Widows will grow a Snaketooth around the time the turn fourteen attached to it is a small venom sack. It is here the venom generated by a Black Widows body is stored. But every year if you haven't emptied the sack once or twice the venom will begin to thicken and crystallize. It has to be removed I had forgotten to do it and well this happened" Zar'roc said and continued drinking. "How come I've never seen this before" Eragon asked. In answer Zar'roc raised his taloned finger and flexed it. There was a small sound and the Snaketooth slid back into the sheath in Zar'rocs finger. "Oh" Eragon said staring at the finger. "Thank you for your help Eragon" Zar'roc said and finished the rest of the drink. Eragon went to get the cup and as he did Zar'roc felt the tide of the Blood's magic rising again. As Eragon took the cup and pulled it away Zar'rocs hand shot out and clamped around Eragon's wrist like an iron vise. "Beware the Golden Spider that spins the Dark Web" Zar'roc said his voice a midnight whisper tinged with madness. "What" Eragon asked trying to pull his arm away. "Yes I see much blood in your future" Zar'roc said. Eragon stopped and looked at Zar'rocs eyes. Those golden eyes held nothing but shadows and secrets and a deep inhuman rage that made Eragon shutter. "Would you like to hear your future and that of your people's Light Sworn" Zar'roc said his voice slightly mocking but still held the midnight and madness. Eragon couldn't speak so he nodded.

"Four shall go to the land without light

To stop the ancient one's sacred right

Wary you must fight the call

Or to storm and fire the world will fall

An oath to be kept with a final breath

And all shall stand at the Doors of Death"

As he said this Zar'rocs hand squeezed tighter. "And now for you" he said.

"Wind riding storm riving

Two fears deriving hope and death colliding

By your word or silence a brother king lies dead

Because the serpents you killed or fed

To the land of flame you shall go

And fight your way through sorrow and woe

The evil that must be slain

Only by the sword that you claim

In vault of soul the final battle will be fought

But in the end can only be won by that which is forgot"

"What" Eragon asked. But Zar'roc didn't answer "beware the Golden Spider Light Sworn" were Zar'rocs last words before he let go of Eragon and passed out. Eragon started to move away but stopped. "Eragon what are you doing here" he heard terra's voice in his mind. "I came to get Zar'roc for the training but something was wrong with him he's alright now" Eragon said. "Good you should go tell the recruits that he's not well and they will train tomorrow" terra said. "Are you sure he'll be better by tomorrow" Eragon asked. "This has happened before and as stubborn as he is he'll be better by morning" terra said. "Alright" Eragon said and left the tent.

The next day Zar'roc sat against the tree on the hill staring across at the recruits. "Alright" he finally said after about a half hour of silence. "I know the test with the Krul the other day wasn't fair because you didn't know what to expect but it did give us a good place to start. Your good fighters all of you are and with my help I'll turn you into legends" Zar'roc said then looked at Thane. "Thane go over there and bring me the two blue bottles" Zar'roc said gesturing. Thane nodded went over to the supplies Zar'roc had brought and brought back two blue bottles the size of waterskins. Zar'roc took them and Thane went back with the others. "These are urns" Zar'roc said holding up a bottle. "They are used as magical carrying devices and these contain your next test" Zar'roc said and tossed both bottles to the space in between him and the recruits. The bottles shattered and formed a giant blue puddle. "Aumento" Zar'roc said. Suddenly the puddle began to bubble then it split into twelve separate puddles and rose each a formless mass for a moment. Then they congealed and took shape each had taken the form of one of the recruits all of them but Zar'roc stared in shock. "They're called Manikins" Zar'roc said as he called in a small square wooden frame. He flexed his finger bringing out the Snaketooth then with a quick motion he cut the four strings that held the spider like web to the frame sheathed the Snaketooth and wrapped the web around his hands. Black threads extend out from him linking him to the Manikins. "Now kill them" he said as an order to both the recruits and the Manikins. The recruits acted first the fighters forming a circle around the mages and the scouts in between. "Not bad" Zar'roc thought as Morn and Vakkis shot a continues stream of arrows at Deja and Thane's Manikins who were the two in front. "Manikins are one creature they have one heart. It is hidden in the one who is their leader find it and attack it. One blow to the heart and they all die" Zar'roc said over the commotion of battle. Rafe lunged forward and sliced Nick's Manikin in half but it quickly reformed. "Brisingr" Zar'roc said and the four mage's Manikins threw several fire balls in to the midst of the recruits. "Find the heart" Zar'roc said again and sent Vi's Manikin after Rafe. "How are we supposed to do that" Morn shouted. "See that which is beyond the mist of flesh. Look through it and sense the heart" he said. "Thank s a lot" Vakkis said indignantly and for that earned a ball of hardened air in the stomach from Ash's Manikin. Zar'roc smile but he had to concentrate to keep and restore all the Manikins at once. But he wasn't completely focused on that he was also waiting for something. He winced as three of the Manikins sizzled in a wall of flame from Trace. "Was that Summer-sky power" Zar'roc thought. "So there are some jewels here." Morn and Vakkis' Manikins with the help of Lance's were shooting a stream of flaming arrows into the group but these were brushed aside by plates of air that Ash was summoning around them. Zar'roc twisted the strings and all of the fighter Manikins but Nick's surged forward battering the wards and trying to get to the mages. Bursts of fire and lightning erupted and several were sliced. "Dam their good" Zar'roc muttered as he reformed the Manikins. Then he felt it that strange swirling that he knew all too well. He glanced up towards the real Nick in time to see it. In his sight Nick's hand seemed to glow with power as he punched through two of the Manikins with a hammer fist of air. Then he saw the power move to Nick's legs and Zar'roc saw him move with the speed faster than an elf. As he rushed through the Manikins he leapt over Rafe, Vi and, Deja's Manikins heads and kept running straight for his own Manikin. At the last second the power moved back into his hands as he stabbed his sword through the Manikin's stomach and the invisible red orb that was the heart. There was a moment of silence then a loud pop as all the Manikins burst and became puddles again before they melted into the earth. All of the recruits Nick included were shocked but this quickly turned to happiness as they realized they had won. They cheered but the happiness became fear as the sky darkened and cold along with the powerful energy of a dark jewel filled the training area. "Nick" a thunderous voice that seemed to come from the bowels of the earth roared as Zar'roc not trusting himself to speak projected his thoughts to all of them. They stared at him and the look of absolute fury on his face. Phantom hands appeared and grabbed Nick by the shoulders "come with me" Zar'roc growled. Then started back towards camp Nick being dragged behind him well the others were silent not wanting to attract the attention of that dark ferocious rage. Eragon wasn't as frozen as the others so he ran after Zar'roc intending to stop him before he killed Nick. When he was half way to Zar'roc Rowtons and the leashed Fang appeared. "Out of my way" Eragon said. "Leave the master to his work" Rowtons said. "I can't he'll kill him" Eragon said. "So if he does the master will only obey justice" Rowtons said. "Move or I'll move you" Eragon said drawing his sword. Rowtons laughed and summoned the broad sword and gave it a razor edge with magic. "We are Krul you cannot hope to destroy us" Rowtons said and the Fang growled. "To kill the Krul you must know them. You have no knowledge of our kind and to fight us is to invite death" Rowtons said. "I don't care" Eragon said and rushed forward his sword aimed at the Bone Lord's heart. As he stabbed the illusion shattered and Eragon fell. Quickly getting up and fighting the dizziness from the fall he went after Zar'roc the rest of the recruits fallowed slowly.

As they entered the tent Zar'roc dropped onto the bed laid back and looked at Nick. He was ghost white and shaking with fear. "Perhaps I over did it" he thought and laughed aloud startling Nick. "Relax" Zar'roc said and motioned a chair appeared next to Nick and he sat. "I'm not mad but there is a reason I brought you here" he said. "Sir" Nick asked. "Do you know why I agreed to train all of you" Zar'roc asked. "So Nasuada would let you go look for that orb" Nick said and Zar'roc laughed again. "Trust me if that was all I wanted I would just leave she wouldn't dare to try and stop me" Zar'roc said and then turned serious. "The reason I agreed to train all of you is because of a power that all of you have. It shows up in about ten percent of humans and even more rarely in elves. This ability has many names Vir, The Making, The Knack but I prefer to call it The Talent. It is the ability to translate energy directly to magic without words that is what you did back there Nick you tapped your Talent" Zar'roc said. Nick looked dazed "but I'm a fighter sir not a mage" he said. "Doesn't matter I had planned to teach you all about this but more slowly. However now that you have tapped your Talent I have to speed things up. So as of now I am promoting you to the second in command of this squad under me. You will help coordinate the rest of the squad in battles and will assist me in their training" Zar'roc said. When Nick started to object Zar'roc abruptly dismissed him. As Nick was about to leave Zar'roc stopped him. "Nick your Talent is strong and your smart don't let it go to your head" Zar'roc said then smiled. "Or the next time I bring you in here it will be for the reasons you were thinking about a few minutes ago." Nick paled but nodded and left. Zar'roc sighed they aren't as bad as he had originally thought. They were good kids and better warriors but he would be dammed before he'd admit that it wasn't fun to mess with them. Zar'roc relaxed and let his mind wonder but snapped out of it when he heard terra snarl and a large dark wall moved in front of the tent flap. "What is it" he asked on the mind link. "Eragon is trying to get in" terra said. "So that's your tail blocking the door" he asked but received no reply. He sighed he should of expected this. "Let him in" Zar'roc said the wall moved and Eragon entered. "What did you do" he shouted at Zar'roc. "Calm down Nick is fine and I promoted him" Zar'roc said. Eragon was dumb struck "what" he asked. "The dark power was all for show it was just a bit if fun. I really brought him here to explain what happened back there" Zar'roc said. "Oh" Eragon said calmer now he sat in the chair where Nick had been. "And what did happen" Eragon asked. "What you saw back there what Nick did is the reason why I agreed to train them it's called the Talent they all have it. It lets them use magic without words" Zar'roc said. Eragon stared at him "your joking right" Eragon asked. Zar'roc shrugged tapped his own Talent and a fireball appeared in his hand Eragon was shocked. "Now that you know why I'm training them I have a question for you" Zar'roc said. "What" Eragon asked. "You spent time with the elves in Ellesméra for your training right" Zar'roc asked. "Yes" Eragon said. "And you met queen Islanzadí" he asked. "Yes" Eragon said. "Then will you come with me when I leave to hunt for the orb" Zar'roc asked. Eragon was surprised "I can't leave the Varden" Eragon said. Zar'roc frowned and cocked his head to one side as if listening. "There's an idea" Zar'roc said out loud. "What" Eragon asked. Zar'roc stared at him for a moment "you saw my illusion" Zar'roc said not asking. "Yes I saw it." "It's a type of illusion called a third level Shadow it has to be manipulated and can touch things but shatters when touched. given a week or two I could make a Shadow of you and Saphira every bit as real and powerful that can act on its own or take orders" Zar'roc said. "If I make that will you come with me to hunt for the orb" he asked. "I don't…" Eragon started. "It's to stop Galbatorix and save Murtagh" Zar'roc said. "Why would you want to save him you were ready to kill him a few days ago" Eragon said. Zar'roc looked away "I see souls" Zar'roc said quietly. "I read his and it had no taint that was his own. I tried to kill him and now I'm going to make up for that. So you can come and help me or you can stay here and take the chance that I might not even be able to get what I need from the elves and let this go up in flames" Zar'roc said. Now Eragon looked away "I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll come with if you can make that Shadow" Eragon said and extended a hand to Zar'roc. He clasped it and they shook "good" Zar'roc said and was about to say something else when he was silenced by a commotion outside. Someone shouted "soldiers." they looked at each other and smiled then rushed out of the tent ready for a fight.

* * *

if you like this and if you have any ideas you can pm me because im starting to run low so it be nice to have some help

next time an old "friend" of Zar'rocs appears and Zar'roc begins his web

please read and review

see you next time


	11. Battle of the Two Fiends

Zar'roc had left Eragon well he went to get Saphira. Zar'roc rushed towards the battle with the blinding speed of his Talent. He jumped off a hill overlooking the battlefield and flipped in midair drawing Nemisis and coating himself in Verteer and then his sword changing the red veins to silver. He landed in the middle of a knot of soldiers swung Nemisis in a wide arc and let it pass through the necks of ten soldiers the Verteer covered blade devouring instead of cutting. "Terra" he shouted with his mind. and was reworded a moment later by seeing a blast turquoise flame to his left as it killed rank apon rank of soldiers with heat that didn't burn the body but the soul. "Ready to bathe the land in blood yet again" he asked as he backed up to Terra. "Yes" she roared and let loose another blast of the spirit fire. Zar'roc called in the Krul box and summoned them all. The eight wolf like Fangs snarled at the soldiers and went after them the moment they were released. Next came the Daemons each was easily six feet tall and were a flaky sickly white but each held their swords like they know how to use them. And when they went after the soldiers the only attacked the ones in the area around Zar'roc and Terra. Finally Rowtons appeared his broad sword already sharpened. "My orders sir" he asked. "Kill the Empire's soldiers have the Daemons collect the bones and no feeding tell after all other work is done" Zar'roc said as he tore the throat from the neck of a soldier that had made it past the Krul. "As you wish my lord" Rowtons said and went to join the battle the other Krul falling in behind as they cut across the army like the destroyers they were. "One last thing" Zar'roc thought. Then he sent a thunderous summons out across the battlefield for all the members of his squad they were there in minutes. "Nick you handle things down here I'm going up. Kill as many as you can and if any of you get wounded get out immediately" Zar'roc said. "Also Nick if you see anything unusual report it to me after the battle" Nick nodded not completely sure what Zar'roc meant. Zar'roc sent him a mental image and he nodded again understanding. "One last thing" Zar'roc said and raised a hand. His Blood jewel flashed and skin tight shields of Blood energy wrapped around each one of them. "Nothing mundane should be able to break those at least as long as I'm supplying power to them. But it is possible that enough strong magic might break them" he said. And with that the squad scattered and Zar'roc and Terra took off. "Why did you give them shields it will take too much energy to sustain them over the distance" Terra said. "No those were Talent amplified and the Blood has more than enough power to hold them" Zar'roc said and tossed a swarm of fireballs into the soldiers below them. "If you're sure" Terra said and scorched seven more ranks of soldiers. "There's thousands of them" Zar'roc said. "You could use that one spell you were working on" Terra said. "Not a bad idea" Zar'roc said and called in his Ebony ring. "Go to the back of the Empire's ranks" Zar'roc said Terra answered by changing directions. As Zar'roc readied the spell she flipped over and was flying upside down for a moment. In that moment the spell activated and thirteen thin physic wires extended from the ring and cut tens of thousands of soldiers below as they passed. "You stay up here go after the commanders and mages" Zar'roc said. "What are you going to do" Terra asked. "I've got soldiers to kill" he said and leapt out of the saddle. As he fell he sent a lance of power through the Verteer and the black covering on his back rippled and stretched. Half way down the Verteer solidified into black dragonic wings with a wrenching Zar'roc stopped and hovered. He released several more physic wires and a large fire storm when he felt something hit him. "No not me" he thought then relised. "The shields" he turned and probed to the West and found his squad surrounded by a hoard of Krul. At the same moment the Blood's power rose and his eyes filled with the ancient inhuman anger. He tapped the Blood's power and dissolved into mist. He flew like a black cloud towards the Krul and his squad.

The squad was bunched into the same tight formation they had used against the Manikins. Rafe beheaded one Krul then he and Nick went after another killing it with little difficulty. "What did Zar'roc mean when he said something unusual" Rafe asked and stabbed a white Krul in the eye. Nick didn't answer but he did tap his Talent and send a bone shattering kick into a Krul's chest. "Nothing" he said. "Duck" Vi yelled. Everyone hit the ground as Lance, Ash, and Trace shouted "Luxe Brisingr Exeat" and a giant curtain of fire erupted from the three mages burning the nearest wave of Krul. "What's that" Rose shouted pointing to an incoming black cloud. "I don't know but it doesn't look good" Nick said. The cloud dove for them and encircled them they raised their swords and the Blood shields to defend but nothing happened. The cloud shot out away from them and as it passed over the Krul they fell dead. all but one Krul was dead it was a seven foot tall man like creature with warty emerald skin and a gold collar studded with rubies and sapphires around its neck. The squad watched as the cloud contracted and reformed into Zar'roc. "Sir" Nick said. "Are any of you wounded" he asked in his midnight voice. "No" Nick said. "Good" Zar'roc said and was about to say something when with a fierce war cry the emerald Krul charged them a dull rusty long sword as its weapon. Just as the Krul came into striking range Zar'roc moved with lighting fast speed and summoned a swarm of phantom hands that caught the Krul. "Who is your master" he asked. "Let me go" the Krul roared and thrashed in the bounds. Causing them to tighten to the point that with a sound like breaking wood they broke all four of its limbs. "If you won't tell me I'll take the answer from you" Zar'roc said and probed the collar fallowing the link back to the mage controlling the Krul. He turned the man's mind to ash with the merciless power of the Blood and as he did the captured Krul broke the bonds and rushed towards him. "Fool" he said under his breath before eviscerating the Krul. Then he called in a small red stone and muttered the spell of summoning. The stone leapt from his hand and turned into a strange looking Krul. whereas most Krul were built with the idea of bigger is better this Krul was lean its body crystalline and translucent blue it was faceless and held two slim swords made of the same material as its body. "Control" Zar'roc ordered the creature nodded and motioned with the swords as it did all of the dead Krul were healed and rose. "Arcanghulus take these Krul and kill as many as you can" the creature nodded and lead the Krul off and into the battle. "Report" he said to Nick. "Sir we took out several hundred soldiers and three other groups of Krul but there are still others out there" he said. Zar'roc nodded "this is to organized for the Krul there must be a mage manipulating the ones who are controlling the Krul" Zar'roc said and cast his mind towards the command station at the rear of the army. He gasped in surprise as he felt a familiar mind but that quickly turned to fuel to add to the rage of the Blood. "How dare you come here you snake" he said. "What is it" Rafe asked. "Go find Eragon and report to him for now. Failing that kill as many of them as you can. I have an old friend to go meet" he said smiling a vicious smile before he melted into the shadows and vanished. "What do we do Nick" Beth asked. "We fallow orders" Nick said and they rushed back into the battle.

Zar'roc reappeared in a dark room of the old wood shake that was serving as the Empire's command base/ around a table were several officers specking to a man in a red hooded robe the heavy cowl making it imposable to see his face. "Never mind jusst go and desstroy them" man hissed as he dismissed the officers. When all had left the room but him Zar'roc stepped out of the shadows. "Arontala" Zar'roc said the man spun around the hood falling from his head. Foor Arontala had dark black-blue hair red eyes and ghost pale skin. But what scared most people were the long vampiric teeth curling out of his mouth. "You" he said. "But how I trapped you in the Crussal cage" Arontala said. "You didn't really think I would stay there forever did you" Zar'roc said. "No I thought you would be dead by now" Arontala said. "I siphoned power from the island where you trapped me. As a shadow mage I'm disappointed you didn't feel the presents of the Dark Altar" Zar'roc said. "I'm guesssing your being here meanss you've come to kill me" Arontala asked. "Of course you traitor you betrayed the Riders and sided with Galbatorix. Along with locking me up and killing Terra why wouldn't I want to kill you. In fact I'm glad you're not dead that way I can kill you myself" Zar'roc said and shot a burst of Ebony power which Arontala absorbed into the Ebony ring on his finger. Arontala laughed "my sstrength was always darker than yourss and always will be" he said then shot a burst back it hit Zar'roc in the chest he dubbed over feigning pain then looked up and smiled. "Your right your Ebony jewels are darker than mine but there's a problem with your comment about your power being darker than mine" Zar'roc said. "And what iss that" Arontala asked. With magic Zar'rocs jewel passed through his shirt and released a pulse of power. "I don't wear the Ebony anymore" he said. "That can't be that'ss the Blood it'ss ssuppossed to be a myth" Arontala gasped. "Tell me does this feel like a myth to you" Zar'roc said and shot a burst of Blood power from the tip of his sword towards Arontala. It hit him in the chest and sent him crashing into the wall gasping for breath. "It doessn't matter" Arontala said picking himself up and smiling. "Your sstill almost helplesss without your preciouss dragon" he said. Zar'roc laughed a long insane laugh "you really think you're a master of the arts of shadow your just a amateur let me show you the true power of the shadows" Zar'roc said and raised a hand. There was a rush of air and the roof above them was turned to ash as great gusts of wind came down from above. "that'ss not posssable" Arontala said staring up at Terra. "It'ss not a sshadow" he said. "That's right" Zar'roc said and channeled Blood power to Terra. "Now" he shouted through the mind link. At the same time a gout of black and red fire shot down and engulfed Arontala in an inferno. When the fire cleared all that was left was the red robe Zar'roc nodded and turned to leave when a bone chilling laugh rang out from behind him. He spun and stared at the image Arontala in the smoke. "Fool that wass only an sshadow the real me iss ssafe at the casstle" he said and started to fade. A black lance of power shot from Zar'rocs hand and fallowed the link from the image back to Arontala. Arontala screamed as memories of this exchange were torn from his mind before he faded. Satisfied Zar'roc walked back outside and found the Empire's soldiers retreating a black wave of Krul fallowing trying to kill them. When most of the soldiers were gone Zar'roc called off the Krul and vanished them before setting off back to camp his heart heavy with anger but this was lightened a little by the victory.

Zar'roc sat by the tree at the training ground all his attention focused on the wooden frame in front of him and the intricate silver strands of spidersilk he was weaving. It had been a week since the battle with Arontala and he had spent most of his time either in solitude well he worked on weaving the shadows of Eragon and Saphira. Or training his squad in the Talent. The first two days of their training had been spent trying to get them to tap their Talent. After that it had taken another day and a half until they could use it at will. Then the next day he had sorted them out by the types of Talent they were best with. Morn, Vakkis, Nick, Vi, and Rafe were best suited for body magic. Which was drawing shadows around them to hide themselves, muffling the sound of footsteps, sensing, hands, and light levitation. Ash, Trace, Lance, and Beth had weather manipulation to a small degree and healing. Rose and Deja were proficient with illusions and had a possibility to being trained as Black Widows. And Thane and Mark had proven to be good with element manipulation. Nick who had the strongest Talent of the group also had a small ability for simple spell weaves. Zar'roc paused in his spell weaving for a moment and looked up to inspect the progress the squad was having in today's test. From the bones his Krul had gathered he had raised twelve Bone Lords and sent the squad against them to test their Talent skills in battle as well as the fighting techniques he had taught them. He watched for a moment satisfied by their progress then linked minds with Morn. "Ease up on the power used to hold the arrows you don't need that much" he said Morn mentally nodded and he felt her Talent change slightly to accommodate her orders. He nodded and went back to his web he twisted several loose threads around the center bringing them in tighter to the core of magic to make it last longer. "Terra" he sent on a physic thread to the West where she was hunting. "Yes" she answered. "Do you think these shadows will be enough to stand against whatever Arontala has planned" Zar'roc asked. "Are you weaving them with Blood strands or Ebony" she asked. "Neither I'm using the Raven rank because if I use the Blood it would take too much power to maintain them" he said. "then it will be fine even though the Raven is lighter then the Blood it is still two ranks darker then Arontala's Ebony" Terra said reassuringly. "Thanks" Zar'roc said and left her mind. Then he wrapped seven more layers of web around the core of magic and using his Talent put a knife edge on his right index finger's nail. With it he pricked his left middle finger and let a single drop of blood fall on each of the four tether lines of the web. The two at the top flowed down well the bottom two went up. Each drop fallowing the radial and tether lines of its part of the web until they all met in the center. With a whiplash like sound the anchoring threads snapped and the web folded in on itself shifting its shape until it looked like a model of a small dragon. Zar'roc vanished it and the frame. Then removing the knife edge from his finger healed the wound on his other finger. And sat back to watch and rub his head against the reaction headache he was getting from all the magic he had been using. When he heard a dragon flying towards him he looked up and saw Saphira as she landed at the bottom of the hill. He watched as two people climbed out of the saddle and all three of them climbed the hill. As Eragon and Saphira approached fallowed by a man who looked like an older version of a more human looking Eragon who wore a hammer at his belt Zar'roc rose and bowed. "Saphira" he said on a physic thread then nodded to Eragon. "So how are things going out here" Eragon asked. "Fine though it still eludes me why you keep checking on us. What do you think you'll leave for a second and when you come back they'll all be Krul food" Zar'roc asked Eragon just smirked. "By the way here" Zar'roc said called in the dragon web and handed it to Eragon. "I'm leaving the squad here when we leave so I taught Nick the weave to raise the shadows. I'm still working on the other one is should have it done in a few days" Zar'roc said then his attention turned to the man behind Eragon. "Who is this" Zar'roc asked. "Oh" Eragon said and moved out of the way. "This is my cousin Roran Stronghammer" Eragon said. "I'm Zar'roc" Zar'roc said extending his hand in greeting. Roran took it and the moment he touched Zar'rocs hand pain shot though Zar'rocs head and his eyes took on the ancient haunted look. His hand clamped around Roran's wrist and a Blood shield and sound shield snapped around them. "At last you have come" Zar'roc said in his midnight voice. "What" Roran said as he tried to pull away but Zar'rocs grip was unbreakable. "You who are Maker and Breaker are more important then you know and I have waited for you to deliver a message" Zar'roc said. "What message" Roran asked his eyes narrowing as he gave up on trying to break free. "Listen now" Zar'roc said.

"To darkness and ashes your reign will fall

If only you will answer the goddess' call

Broken land broken you remade on a single word

But only if you wake the third

And terror shall rise from the abyss

To awaken the keeper from beyond the mists

Friend or foe your blood will choose

But in the end you will lose"

After Zar'roc spoke the prophecy there was a moment of silence. "Take care Maker and Breaker we will meet again in time" the midnight voice said. Then Zar'rocs eyes cleared and he let go of Roran's wrist before he fell back against the tree. The shields snapping as he clutched his head in pain. "Roran are you okay" Eragon asked looking at the large purple bruise on Roran's wrist. "I'm fine" he said as he stared at Zar'roc in astonishment. Then Eragon's attention turned to Zar'roc. "What happened" Zar'roc asked. "I don't know" said Eragon. Slowly Zar'roc rose off the tree and vanished the Krul. The action sending a jolt of pain through his head and causing several of the squad to fall as their opponents disappeared. "Take them back to the camp I have to go" Zar'roc said and called Terra on a physic thread. She came moments later he quickly climbed into the saddle and left back towards camp. "So that was the other Rider you were talking about" Roran asked Eragon. "Yes" Eragon said then turned to Roran. "Roran what happened" he asked. Roran quickly recited the prophecy to Eragon "he called me the Maker and Breaker" Roran said. "Do you have any idea what he meant by that." "No" Eragon said. "But come on lets go back to the camp" Eragon said and called the squad to join them as the set off back to the camp.

* * *

if you like this and if you have any ideas you can pm me because im starting to run low so it be nice to have some help

next time Zar'roc has a gift for the squad, Zar'roc and Eragon leave, and the elves give Zar'roc a supprise in Gil'ead

please read and review

see you next time


	12. Blood of the Prince's Blood

this one took me forever to write because i had to edit it over and over so it wouldent give things away so enjoy

thanks to Restrained Freedom for your reviews

* * *

Zar'roc stood in his tent with his back to his squad. "Tomorrow I leave for Gil'ead" he said. "Well I'm gone I have two jobs for you here. Your first is to protect Nasuada because despite all my searches you twelve are the only Varden with enough Talent to fight with it" Zar'roc said then turned just as Morn started to speak. "But what if…" she started but stopped when he glared at her. Zar'roc smirked "I don't give a dam what Nasuada says you protect her she has a larger part in this then she knows. As for your second task after Eragon and I leave I have left Nick with two Shadows to raise. Your other job is to assist the Shadows when it comes to a battle" Zar'roc said and turned away. "To do that I give you these" he said and gestured. There was a rush of air around the squad and they all looked down. Around each of their necks was a strange colorful jewel on a gold chain. "Now that you have tapped your Talent your bodies will begin to produce massive amounts of energy in order to replace the energy used when you use your Talent. These jewels will act as a reservoir for this excess energy" Zar'roc said. "I have taught you all that you are capable of learning now go I have to get ready to leave" he said dismissing them. They nodded saluted and left. Zar'roc sighed and left the tent he sat outside next to Terra and looked at the setting sun. As he did he probed his own mind until he found the madness that exists in everyone known as the Twisted Kingdom. Gertoc had told him once that natural Black Widows have the ability to step to the boundary of this madness and see an image of the future. And as Zar'roc stood on that boundary and gazed at the setting sun he saw a broken bloody orb.

Eragon left the command tent and sighed he had already packed because he knew he would be in there all day trying to convince Nasuada that the Shadows were fine and that he had seen them work. But it had still taken all day and calling Nick for help to convince her. He looked up at the night sky and sighed again exhausted he began walking back to his tent. When he arrived he sat next to Saphira "what's wrong" she asked. "Am I doing the right thing going with Zar'roc. What if the Varden are attacked" Eragon said. "The Shadows will work fine and besides Zar'roc has left other protections" Saphira said. "What protections" Eragon asked. "Look up" Saphira replied. He looked up and knowtest the barely visible silver strands in the shape of a spider web in the air above them. "What are they" Eragon asked. "I've been talking to Terra if I'm right they're what Zar'roc calls the Blood's Poison he layered them thickly over the camp they are designed to activate the moment blood is spilled within the borders they will attack and kill nearly anything" she said. "I see" Eragon said then he heard something out in the forest to the side of the camp. "Saphira did you hear that" Eragon asked. "Yes but I don't think it's anything" she said. "I don't know I'm going to look" Eragon said and rose. "Be careful" Saphira warned. He nodded and ran towards the forest.

Zar'roc sat at the foot of the hill where he had trained the squad only this time he was on the side that couldn't be seen from the Varden camp. In front of him sat thirteen skeletons twelve of which held a sword in each hand. He was watching as his phantom hands packed wet clay onto the skeletons and around the swords only the last skeleton was left bare. As the first set of bones was finished the hands vanished and Zar'roc rose he placed several small shining stones into the wet clay and stepped back readying the magic. "Arcanghulus rise from the ashes of death and breathe again so you may serve your master" he said in the language of shadows. As he did the stones flared. The clay became tighter around the skeleton and began to form organs and tendons. Then a red crystalline shell like skin grew over the body and it rose then saluted with one of its crystal swords and bowed. "Lord Zicronium I am at your command" it said from the rough fang filled slash of a mouth that was the only feature its face had. Zar'roc looked the Krul over for a moment. "What are you you're not the Krul I called for" he said. "Ah but my lord we are the Krul you need. We are the Buulgari, the Fire Ants, the Formless we are the most sophisticated of the Krul and we fight only for you. When we heard from the others you needed powerful Krul we fought them off in order to serve you" the Buulgari said. "And why do you wish to serve me" Zar'roc asked. "You are the Blood. Have you not heard the legends" it said. "What legends" Zar'roc asked. The creature rose and in a voice of prophecy it said "he shall rise from the shadows wreathed in the red of blood. And call to him the Fallen of fire and death to vanquish the black one and make the land what it once was and what it shall be." "Very well what are you called Fallen" Zar'roc asked. "The Buulgari have no names except for our leader. You may call me and my brothers whatever you like" it said. "Brothers" Zar'roc asked then turned around. And saw eleven more Buulgari kneeling heads bowed he turned back to the first one. "As I said your magic calls to us my lord" Zar'roc nodded then assigned each Buulgari a number and went to the last set of bones. With a single spell it became wrapped in clay with hundreds of jewels shimmering throughout its form. Zar'roc raised a hand to the sky "Dark Lady grant me the power I need" he said in his mind. "Winds of the east obey. Fires of the south rise to my command. Waters of the west bend to my will. Lands of the north hear my plea. I command the rise lord of terror and submit to my will" he said. There was a thunder clap and energy rushed all around him energy not from himself. It swirled down into the body as swords made of black metal rose from the ground and the skeleton clasped them. it rose even before the organs be began to grow and the scaly ruby and midnight skin rose as if from within and then unified into the crystal sheen of the other Buulgari and the fanged mouth and silver cat eyes formed. When the storm died it stood before Zar'roc radiating power. Zar'roc heard the Buulgari behind him kneel and whisper "master." the creature stared eye to eye with Zar'roc "who are you to summon me" it said in a voice like a snake. "I am Zar'roc Shadow Rider" he said. The cat eyes widened slightly as the creature saw Zar'rocs Blood jewel. "You are the Blood" it hissed Zar'roc didn't answer. The creature laughed "scared silent" it asked. "You can't possibly be the Blood allow me to put you out of your misery" the creature said. As it drew back its black sword the tide of Blood rose and Zar'roc smiled. Then a punch of Blood power shot from his jewel knocking the creature and all around him on to their backs. "Put me out of my misery" Zar'roc asked in his midnight voice. "I am Misery Night Lord and you serve me" as he said this the Blood jewel flared in response and the creature rose then knelt. "Please forgive my rudeness lord Misery I could not sense your power" it said. "See that it doesn't happen again now tell me your name Night Lord" the midnight voice said the unspoken threat clear. "I am Night Lord Zankou" it said. "Then rise Night Lord Zankou as my servant" Zar'roc said. "Yes my lord" Zankou said and rose. "Now you can assume a human form cant you" Zar'roc asked. "Yes" Zankou said. "then do so the Buulgari look enough like my other Krul so they won't be knowtest but your appearance may shook some people" Zar'roc said. "As you wish" Zankou said. Then he shimmered and reformed into a man with dark brown hair a scruffy brown beard and the same silver cat eyes. He wore a jacket made of leather the sleeves replaced with chain mail a black shirt and pants and his swords were in twin sheaths attached to a black and gold belt. "Good" Zar'roc said. "You and the Buulgari wait here I will come to get all of you in the morning" Zar'roc said and turned away. "My lord if I may ask why did you summon us" Zankou said. "To be the guard for my party as we go to the elves to obtain the key to the fortress of Raziel. And then to lead an army when we invade Dras-Leona" Zar'roc said then walked away and back to his tent to sleep.

Eragon crept through the forest fallowing the sound of hushed voices chanting a spell. And stopped when he felt the fringe of a ward he quickly shielded his mind passed around it and stopped on to the edge of a small clearing in the forest. It was here he saw someone in a hooded cloak standing by a cauldron that bubbled over a small fire and that blazed red light. "Statua of Vinco Videor" the man said. As he completed the spell a red haze poured out and flowed outward to cover the ground of the clearing and beyond even Eragon was ankle deep in the haze. Then it rose upward obscuring his vision as it formed a red misty dome around the clearing. "Why have you summoned me Afrit" a voice that seemed to come from the mist said. "My lord we have found the one you seek" the man called Afrit said. "Why didn't you contact me sooner" the voice said. "I'm sorry my lord but we were unable to the Varden were more vigilant then we had expected" Afrit said. "No matter when will the plan be completed" the voice asked. "I fear my lord that for the plan to be completed the one your family placed in power must have his blood spilled upon the stones that bind the bind the gates together" Afrit said. "Very well but see to it that nothing stops the plan from going forward. I don't care if you have to level this entire realm just make sure things go as the three of us planned" the voice said. Then its attention seemed to shift "someone's here break the link" it commanded. There was a muttering from Afrit and the mist vanished instantly leaving Eragon exposed. Afrit whirled and Eragon saw beyond the hood to a smooth featureless wooden oval cut to look like a head. It stood like that for a moment until it collapsed into pieces like the puppet it was Eragon quickly turned to run and was smacked in the head by a burst of magic and fell. The last thing he felt before losing conciseness was something being torn from him.

The next day Zar'roc and Terra walked to Eragon's tent and were met with only Saphira. "Where's Eragon" Zar'roc asked. "I don't know he went into the forest last night and hasn't come back. I can tell he is still in the forest but there is a shield around it so I can't locate him and to stop me from entering" Saphira said. "I see" Zar'roc said. Then he turned towards the hill and sent a thunderous summons on an Ebon-gray wave "One come to me" he called. And turned when he heard a soft sound behind him and was met with the sight of the first Buulgari. "You called my lord" it said. "Yes go to the forest and find the Rider Eragon and bring him back" Zar'roc said. The Buulgari cocked its head as if listening "I beg your pardon my lord but Lady Elena has gone to him" One said. "I see then you may return to the others and wait for us" Zar'roc said. One nodded and vanished. Sighing Zar'roc climbed into Terra's saddle and resigned himself to waiting.

"Wake up" a voice said. Eragon sluggishly rolled over every muscle aching from sleeping on the ground. He sat up and was immediately pushed back down. "I only said to wake up. You need to stay still for me to heal you" the voice said. Eragon forced his eyes to open and saw Elena in a leather outfit similar to the one he had seen Arya wear. "What happened" he asked and knowtest the cottony feel of his mouth and the metallic taste of blood. "I don't know but it's mostly cuts and bruises now stay still" Elena said. He obeyed and sighed as he felt warm energy flow through him and ease the tense muscles but it wasn't the same as a healing spell he had ever used. "Vergil sent me he knowtest that you came in here last night and Saphira told him you never came back" she said as she healed the small scrapes and the light bruises. He looked down at her hands and saw the gold ring with the dark gray jewel set into it. Then he looked at the pendent it was golden like the ring and mimicked the tattoo on her neck. It too had a dark gray jewel set into it with small chips of what looked like the same stone scattered throughout the pendent making it look like a golden sky of dark stars. "What are those" Eragon asked referring to the jewels. Elena frowned her animal like ears drooping as a confused look crossed her face. "These are my jewels didn't Zar'roc tell you about them" she said. Eragon shook his head "they're a reservoir of power and an amplifier for our magic but they're more then that they're…" Elena stopped trying to think of how to explain this and sighed exasperently. "Ask Zar'roc he's better than me at explaining this to the outsiders" she said. "What…" Eragon started. But was stopped by Elena saying "there your all done now come on they're waiting we have to go if we're going to get to Gil'ead on time." she pulled Eragon and along they were back at the camp in minutes. Zar'roc, Terra, Vergil, Rainer, and Saphira waiting for him "well it's about time" Rainer said. "Where have you been." Eragon thought and tried to remember what had happened after he left Saphira last night "I don't know" he said. Rainer was about to make a comment but was silenced by a look from Zar'roc. "You three meet us over there" he said motioning to the hill. "Eragon we have one stop then we're on our way to Gil'ead" Zar'roc said. Eragon nodded and climbed into Saphira's saddle and they both took off heading for the hill.

When Zar'roc and Eragon landed in the clearing with the Krul Vergil, Rainer, and Elena were already there. "How'd you get here so fast" Eragon asked. "Elena wears the Ebon-gray so we rode the Ebon-gray Wind" Vergil said. Eragon was about to ask what he meant when he knowtest the four red crystalline winged serpents who had appeared in the clearing and the man in the leather and chain mail jacket. "What are those" Eragon said motioning to the serpents. "And who is he." "these are twelve of the Krul know as the Buulgari they are shape shifters and have combined to act as the mounts for those of us who are not Riders" he said nodding towards Vergil, Rainer, Elena, and the man. "As for him this is Night Lord Zankou he is the leader of our Krul escort" Zar'roc said. Zankou nodded to Eragon then got into the saddle of one of the serpents the others fallowing his example. "Now let's go" Zar'roc said and the all took of flying at a slow pace until Feinster was out of sight.

After about an hour of slow flying Zar'roc and Terra suddenly stopped and hovered. Eragon and Saphira came on their left to see what was wrong. "What's wrong" Eragon asked. Zar'roc was silent for a moment and then a large bubble like Blood shield snapped into place around the group with enough space for ample movement. As soon as the shield was up Zankou was alert one black sword drawn he scanned the surrounding area looking for the enemy but stopped when Zar'roc started to laugh. "Calm down Zankou there is no enemy." "Then why did you put up the shield" Zankou and Eragon asked at the same time. "We don't know where Solitudo Mons Montis is. We will need all the time we have to search for it once we have the key from the elves. So we aren't going to fly to Gil'ead" Zar'roc said. Everyone was silent for a moment until Vergil understood "you intend to shield us so we can ride the Blood Wind" Vergil asked. "Yes" Zar'roc said. "What are these Winds you keep talking about" Eragon asked. "Over each of the realms there is are layers of physic threads like webs. They span the realm and those of us who wear the jewels have the ability to ride these. The darker the jewel the faster and more complex the web. If we ride the Blood Wind we should be able to make camp a few leagues outside of Gil'ead by tonight and then from there we can fly in the morning" Zar'roc said. "And this is safe" Eragon asked. "As long as you stay within the shield" Zar'roc said. Then smirked "and as long as you can keep up" Eragon smiled. "Then let's go" he said. Zar'roc raised his hand to catch the Blood Wind and the porthole onto the dark physic roadways opened and swallowed them.

It was deep into the night by the time Zar'roc had dropped from the Winds and the group had set up the two camps. One for the Krul and one for the others. Zar'roc sat across from Eragon leaning against Terra well Eragon sat with Saphira the others sitting on stumps of old trees around the warm fire blazing at the center of the small circle. "Zar'roc" Elena sent to him on a mind thread. "Eragon was asking about the jewels earlier did you tell him who we are and what we are" she said. "No" he replied. "Zar'roc why don't you tell the story of Lorn and…" Elena said out loud then stopped for a moment nervous. "And the Queen" she whispered. "I'm sure Eragon would like to hear it." Zar'roc stared at his Blood jewel pulsing softly against his chest and sighed. "Eragon we have kept secrets from you from all the Varden because you are not like us" he said. "What do you mean" Eragon asked. "You see what we are…" Zar'roc started unsure how to explain. "We are human and elf and other, we are alike and unalike, human and not" Zar'roc said. Eragon just gave him a blank look "those of us who wear the darker jewels are of a race that is part of and yet separate from the others. We are the Blood" Zar'roc said. "Who" Eragon asked. Zar'roc sighed "it's probably best if I start from the beginning. If you will listen I will tell you the tale of our people in a way it has not since Galbatorix came to power" Zar'roc said. "Go ahead" Eragon said. Zar'roc nodded and stared into the fire his eyes becoming misty "long ago" he began. "Before the Wild Dragons flew in the skies of Alagaësia and the Dwarves were created from stone there lived another race. They in many ways were like the Wild Dragons and are their ancestors. But these dragons were…" Zar'roc stopped. "They all had the same golden silver scales but as they aged these scales changed becoming a color to warn of the power that dwelled within. They were the Blood." as Zar'roc said this the fire danced and a flaming dragon rose from the fire but he didn't seem to see it. "They were said to be the children of the night and protectors of the land. And for generations they were that until the day they came" Zar'roc said. And ten more fiery shapes appeared and formed into strange creatures with two legs four arms and bat like wings. Then two more dragons formed alongside the first. "The Blood called them the Coraina or the Destroyers in the old tongue. They rose from the chaos like a plague insects and attacked the Blood." the ten Coraina swarmed over the dragons. And Eragon watched as a battle waged in front of him and the dragons were viciously killed. "Though the Blood had the power they had the Coraina had numbers beyond countable and they cared for nothing but destruction. In the end no matter what the Blood did they could not face this menace and survive. So the Queen of the Blood and her prince and protector Lorn did the only thing they could. They flew to the place known now only as the Dark Sanctuary. it was here they wished to beg for the power to vanquish this enemy but as they flew they were attacked." the dragons and the Coraina vanished and two dragons that burned brighter than the ones before it appeared and hand in hand flew towards an unseen destination. Until they were stopped by swarm apon swarm of Coraina. "The Queen relised they were doomed so to save her beloved Lorn she did the only thing she could. She sacrificed herself to save him and with this act the Lady of the Night answered their prayers. from the dying body of the Queen shoot a beautiful cleansing light it flowed throughout the realm destroying the Coraina and healing the land." light poured from one of the dragons enveloping the entire circle in its soft glow. "But the Queen was not done her sacrifice had done one other thing. because as she flew across the land and the fallen bodies of her eradicated people one by one her scales fell scattering throughout Alagaësia and beyond. And whatever creature they touched be they man, beast, or elf became the Blood." the scene became a dragon flying above a forest and tiny flecks of light scattering below. "And as the last scale fell with all her power used up she landed in a field and Lorn came for her. He tried to will his strength into her to sacrifice himself to save her but she was no longer able to be a vessel for the power of the night. With her final breath she gave Lorn a task to go to the Dark Sanctuary and watch over her new brothers and sisters and stand as a protector of the Blood as he had stood for her. Lorn agreed to her command and with his power he sung he body and spirit into the land finishing the healing she began. And then he flew the Dark Sanctuary to obey and watch over the Blood." the fiery figures faded and returned to the flames as a single tear fell from Zar'rocs eye. "That is why the Blood are alike and yet unalike. Because each of us under the skin are dragons and we just as Lorn and the Queen before us are the guardians of the land" Zar'roc said then looking drained he rose and went to his tent to sleep without another word.

Immediately after they awoke the group set off towards Gil'ead. Terra, Saphira, and the Krul serpents flying at lightning speed. when they arrived less than a half mile from Gil'ead Zar'roc motioned for them to land and after this the serpents broke apart and reformed into the Buulgari, Eragon stared at the crystal like human creatures before each called in a black cloak sawn with red runes. And wrapped themselves in them hiding their true form and making them look completely human. He turned and knowtested that cloaks had appeared on Vergil, Elena, and Rainer. They wore blue, red, and brown respectively. He then turned to Zar'roc and his breath caught in his throat. Zar'roc was wrapped in a mottled gray and black cloak that seemed to blend with the shadows. It had a single line of runes in the shadow language sawn onto the hood's heavy cowl in red thread. And though Eragon could not read them he understood them they said "the Blood has come." that combined with the way Zar'rocs face was lost in the darkness beneath the hood made Eragon shiver as if he were staring at death itself. "Well go on foot from here" Zar'roc said his voice sounding strange and unnatural. Before he turned and walked away Terra sight shielded herself and fallowed.

The two Elvin guards who stood watch at the south gate of Gil'ead tensed as a small group approached. "Rider Eragon" one of the elves said respectfully. "Vanir" Eragon said returning the greeting. Vanir nodded then looked to the group behind Eragon. At the center was a man in a black and gray cloak with a man on his left in a leather and chain mail jacket. Behind them were two semi-circles in one stood three people in blue, red, and brown cloaks. And behind them were a dozen in black cloaks. "And who are they" Vanir asked. "This is…" Eragon started motioning to Zar'roc. But stopped when the thought "no we are like this to remain nameless don't betray us" came to him from Zar'roc. "A friend of mine" Eragon finished. "No one enters until they are identified" Vanir said then knowtested the black and gray cloak, who was obviously the leader, turn to the man on his left and nod. "Listen" the man said. "You will step aside and let us pass or my brothers and I will turn the two of you to less than ash" the man said. Vanir started to fume then he felt the wave of bone chilling cold that emanated from the man and stepped back. "Then at least tell me why your here" Vanir asked. "We are here to see the queen" the leader said his voice dark and unnatural. "But…" Vanir started then felt another wave of cold that was a thousand times more intense then the first hit him and knew it came from the leader. "As you wish sir" Vanir said then he and the other guard quickly opened the gates and let them pass.

"What was that about" Eragon asked as they approached the large stone castle like building that was used for the command station. "I knew Vanir back before I was trapped and let's say the last time we saw each other we were on less then friendly terms" Zar'roc said in Eragon's mind. then sent him a mental smirk "and I'm guessing by the way you greeted each other that he was just as big of a pain to you as he was to me" Zar'roc said. "Oh" Eragon said as the entered the command station through the huge dragon sized door. They were escorted down a hall and into the large council room where Islanzadí sat at a large table with the other members of her council. One man was giving a report to the queen but all became silent as they entered. "Lady Islanzadí" Eragon said bowing low and giving the traditional gesture of great respect Zar'roc only nodding. "Eragon" Islanzadí said surprised. "Why are you here" she asked. "My friend" he said gesturing to Zar'roc. "Believes he has found away to free Murtagh and Thorn from the bounds Galbatorix has placed on them and came here to ask for your help" Eragon answered. "And just who is this friend of yours" Islanzadí asked narrowing her eyes and the still cloaked Zar'roc as he turned and nodded to Zankou. "Queen Islanzadí I am Zankou and my lord wishes to speak to you alone" Zankou said. "That's impossible how can you expect us to leave the queen alone with you when we have no idea who you are" a man sitting at the table shouted. "Silence" a voice that seemed to come from the land itself roared in every mind in the room and all became quite every eye on Zar'roc. "Now all of you but Islanzadí leave" the voice said again. The man who shouted before leapt from his chair his sword drawn "assassin" the man shouted. "No" the voice said softly. "I have come only to ask for assistance. However if you attempt to attack me or you refuse to leave my pets won't hesitate to wash this room with your blood." "What pets" the man asked. Then spun around as he heard a soft feral snarl. All of the elves stared at the shadow corner of the room closest to the table and saw dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes and for each pair and set of dark glistening fangs. They looked around and every where the shadows we thick red eyes looked back at them. "Oh" the man said then looked to Islanzadí. "My lady" he asked. Islanzadí gulped but kept her emotions out of her face and voice "you may all go" she said. And slowly reluctantly the elves at the table rose and filed out the door fallowed by Elena, Rainer, Vergil, and the Buulgari. "Come on Eragon" Zankou said on a thread. "But…" Eragon said still in shook by Zar'rocs threats. "Trust me you don't want to be the thing that brings those beasts out of the shadows. The Krul might be powerful but those things are unimaginable" Zankou said. Eragon nodded and he, Zankou, and Saphira walked out phantom hands closing the door behind them as sound and physic shields wrapped around the doors as well as a strong lock made of Blood power.

Zar'roc and Islanzadí appraised each other for several minutes before she asked "who are you and why are you really here." "I am here exactly for the reason Eragon said" the dark unnatural voice said and Islanzadí thought she saw a trickle of smoke drift out from the hood. "As for who I am. Because of servants of Galbatorix who are now long dead my name has been expunged from all the records Elvin and non. But I believe my name may have lived on in memory. I am the Dark Prince, the Keeper of the Hourglass, Coranti, the Lord of Shadows, Prince and Heir to the Zicronium line, and much more." at the last one Zar'roc saw a flicker of recognition in Islanzadí's eyes. Then phantom hands rose and pulled back the hood and Islanzadí gasped a single word and with that word threw Zar'roc of balance. "Prince Raziel" she said. "What" Zar'roc asked his head spinning. He stumbled and Terra dropped her sight shield and let him lean against her. "A dragon" Islanzadí said surprised. At that moment Zar'roc regained his control and the cold mask fell back into place. "You called me Raziel why" he snapped. "You look just like him and you said you were a Zicronium that was his family name so I just assumed" Islanzadí said. And with her words a door opened in Zar'rocs mind. "He was my brother" Zar'roc said not quiet realizing he had spoken. "My older brother yes I remember now he died the day Terra hatched for me" he said then looked at Islanzadí. "You knew him" he asked. "Yes we were friends for many years. He only told me the day before he died that he had a younger brother. But he never told me your name" she said. "I am Zar'roc and this is Terra my dragon" Zar'roc said. "Queen Islanzadí" Terra said nodding to her. "Welcome Terra" Islanzadí said then looked at both of them. "Zar'roc he told me that one day the Shadow Rider would come here to retrieve the key in the sun's blade. Are you the Shadow Rider" Islanzadí said. Hearing his title gave Zar'roc back some semblance of his control "yes" he said. "Then do you know what he meant when he said that" Islanzadí asked. "The sword of the Morning Sage" he said and saw Islanzadí tense. "You have it don't you" "yes we have it" Islanzadí said. From a hidden sheath drew the bronze colored blade Naegling and laid it across her open palms. "This was the sword of Oromis a rider killed by Galbatorix" Islanzadí said. Zar'roc nodded understanding that which wasn't said. Then using his power bent a small ray of sunlight that entered though the slit windows above them and stent it to the golden jewel on the pommel. As it touched the jewel glowed then flashed and Zar'roc felt a burst of unrecognizable physic power. Then he heard a small click as the pommel separated from the hilt held on by a strip of leather. "What did you do" Islanzadí asked. "The sun's blade" Zar'roc said. "In there is what we came to get" he said. Islanzadí tilted the sword and a small square of black metal fell into her hand. She stared at it for a moment before it grew eight spider like legs and jumped from her hand. It walked on air towards Zar'roc when it got to him he held out his hand and it dropped into it. Then there was a clicking sound as the metal unfolded and grew. In a moment it had turned from a small square into a long curving black and gold veined dagger. The cross guard and pommel adored with several large gems that looked like rubies but were actually chips from a Red jewel. "This is the key to his fortress" Zar'roc said. "His fortress" Islanzadí asked. "Yes Raziel had a fortress were he stored some of his most powerful artifacts. This is the key that will get us the key to freeing Murtagh" Terra answered. "Maybe you two should sit down and tell me your stories" Islanzadí said. Zar'roc nodded and he and Islanzadí sat in the chairs at the table well Terra lay next to him. Then they told the story starting from their bring trapped to now. and even though it was early morning it was long after dark that they were able to leave and find the others to tell them they were staying here tonight and longer still until Zar'roc slept.

* * *

if you like this and if you have any ideas you can pm me because im starting to run low so it be nice to have some help

next time the search for Solitudo Mons Montis begins, Zar'roc remembers more about his brother, and we meet the Weaver and the Seneschal

please read and review

see you next time


	13. Blood Webs

sorry this is late but here it is

thanks to Restrained Freedom for your reviews

Zar'roc cursed silently to himself as he sat glaring at Raziel's book and the paragraph that had appeared. In the past month of their journey to find Solitudo Mons Montis they had searched more than half of Alagaësia and found nothing. Finally he had broken down and asked the book and it had told him nothing but "to the Black Mountain shall go when you let the dagger's liquid flow." "Do you have any idea what this means" Zar'roc asked Eragon handing him the book. Eragon read it then handed the book back "no I don't" he said. Zar'roc sighed then looked around "shouldn't Elena, Vergil, and Rainer be back by now I mean it's not that big of a forest how could they have gotten lost" Zar'roc asked. "You're right it's been four hours since they left to look for food should we go try to find them" Eragon asked. Zar'roc nodded and rose "Terra you a Saphira search from above we'll look from below" Zar'roc said the two dragons nodded and took off. "Who's going to watch the camp" Eragon asked. "He is" Zar'roc said pointing to a corner of the clearing not quite reached by the fire light. Eragon stared at the two blood red eyes and nodded and fallowed Zar'roc out of the camp.

After about ten minutes of constant motion and searching Zar'roc finally stopped. "What's wrong" Eragon asked. Zar'roc ignored him looking around with a lost expression on his face. "Zar'roc" Eragon said. Zar'roc snapped out of it "what" he asked. "You looked lost for a second" Eragon said. Zar'roc was about to say something when the look returned. "Zar'roc" Eragon said again. "Ebon-gray" Zar'roc whispered. "What" Eragon asked. Zar'rocs face suddenly became glacially calm as the cold power of the jewels and his battle instincts set in. "a summons on the Ebon-gray Elena, Vergil, and Rainer are in trouble. They've been captured by five Red jeweled Warlords, two Gray jeweled Princes, and…" Zar'roc cursed. "A Black jeweled Warlord Prince" he said. "What" Eragon asked. "Blood Eragon they've been captured by dark jeweled Blood. Even though Elena and Vergil wear the Ebon-gray they're no match for the Black especially in the hands of a Warlord Prince" Zar'roc said. "Terra" he shouted with his mind. "Yes" she responded. "They've been captured we're taking the Winds" he said then sent her the image of where Elena, Vergil, and Rainer were at. "Right" she said. Zar'roc grabbed Eragon and wrapped them both in a Blood shield before catching the Raven Wind and disappearing.

"Your friends should be here any minute now" the Warlord Prince crooned as he paced his eyes never leaving Elena, Vergil, and Rainer who were tied to wooden stakes driven into the ground. "They won't come they know their place is to stop Galbatorix at all costs" Vergil said. "oh they'll come master Arontala told us about you. Best friends with the Rider but it doesn't matter one non Blood Rider and a handful of Krul are no match for us" the Warlord Prince said and his small group started to laugh. But then the five Warlords stopped "what's wrong" the Warlord Prince asked. As he turned to them blood and black liquid poured from tiny cuts on their necks "what" Warlord Prince said as the bodies dropped. "What do you think of my venom" a midnight voice from within the darkness said. "Show yourself" the Warlord Prince demanded. "Very well" the voice said and Zar'roc dropped the sight shield. "Who are you" the Warlord Prince demanded. Zar'roc laughed "a lowly dog like you doesn't deserve to know my name just think of me a your executioner" he said and turned to the two Gray jeweled Princes as they rushed him swords drawn and jewels flashing. Zar'roc extended a hand and with two flicks of Blood power they were both dead. "Only master Arontala and the king have power strong enough to do that" the Warlord Prince said a note of fear creeping into his voice. Zar'roc turned the demonic Verteer mask coating his face "is that so Prince" Zar'roc said. "then what am I." a ball of Blood power shot from his hand and missed by an inch as the Warlord Prince jumped "Arutayro" the Warlord Prince shouted. "I challenge you to Arutayro." "Very well I accept" Zar'roc said motioning for the Warlord Prince to draw his sword. "Vergil" Zar'roc said. "Begin" Vergil said. Zar'roc rushed the Warlord Prince with the full speed of his Talent becoming nothing more than a black blur in the night. The Warlord Prince blocked on instinct and then shot a lance of Black power at Zar'roc which bounced of an Ebony shield. Zar'roc rushed again fainted with his sword and went for the man's throat with the Snaketooth clipping an artery but not having enough time to use the venom. Zar'roc then shot a burst of Ebon-gray fire that was sliced through by the Warlord Prince's Black enhanced sword. Zar'roc stared at the clipped artery and the blood flowing from it as the Warlord Prince rushed towards. He knew that the wound would be fatal but it would take to long. reaching with the power of his Blood jewel he force the blood to flow faster at the same time as he leached power from the Black jewels in the man's pendent and ring. "Good" Zar'roc thought and smiled as the Warlord Prince's sword met his. "Time to die" Zar'roc said and using the Blood formed a shield around himself and passed his sword through the man's sword. With a burst of Ebony power he shattered the skin tight shield around the Warlord Prince and pierced his heart. The man gasped "what are you." "I am the Blood" Zar'roc said and dropped the sight shield around his Blood jewel. The Warlord Prince stared at it then looked back to Zar'roc and sneered "it's a fake" he said. "And remember I'll be back no one will stop the king" he said. "Really" Zar'roc said and sent a pain spell enhanced with Blood power into the man. "You can't kill me I am true Blood and the blood will sing to the bl…" the man said but stopped when Zar'roc let loose a controlled burst of Blood power. The man's head puffed and he fell limp "you're not Blood" Zar'roc said and pulled his sword out of the man letting the corpse fall to the ground. Zar'roc took a moment to remove the mask and examine the shattered black jewels then called "Eragon." Eragon, Terra, and Saphira landed a few feet from him and Eragon went over to untie Elena, Vergil, and Rainer. After they were untied Zar'roc called in a flask and three cups pouring some of the bottle's contents into each glass he handed them to Eragon to give to the others. "What are you doing" Eragon asked as Zar'roc walked over to inspect the bodies of the five Warlords. "Finishing the kill" Zar'roc said. And one by one he placed the point of his sword on each of the Warlords heads. And one by one each head puffed as Blood power blasted their minds to ash, ripped apart their skulls, and shattered their jewels. "The Blood are more than just the mask of flesh we wear. The strong ones can live after death as Dea al Mon it's a pale imitation of life but we can still wear the jewels and we can still settle our debts" Zar'roc said the turned. "Vergil get them all back to camp" he said then placed a hand on Terra caught the Ebony Wind and road it back to camp to disarm his traps and sleep.

When Eragon, Saphira, Elena, Vergil, and Rainer arrived back at camp Zar'roc and Terra were already asleep the five sat around the small fire and sighed. "So what happened" Eragon asked. "We were out searching for food when we found an inscription on a tree when we went to read it we got caught in a web" Elena said and cursed. "Normally we wouldn't have fallen for a Sapphire jeweled Black Widow's trap but it had a Black sight shield and was enhanced by Ebony power. After we were caught they took us to their camp and made me call for Zar'roc on the Ebon-gray" Elena said. Eragon nodded then a question came to his mind "not that it matters but what was Zar'roc talking about when he said Warlord Prince" Eragon asked. "It's part of the Blood's hierarchy in which we are born. It's divided by gender males can be Warlords, Princes, Warlord Princes, or vary rarely Dark Princes" Vergil said. "Females can be Witches, Priestesses, Queens, or Blood Queens" he said. "The Blood are rigidly bound by the hierarchy" he said. "So what's Zar'roc" Eragon asked. "Zar'roc is the last Dark Prince alive. The few that were left before Galbatorix's rise were the first to die" Elena said. "Oh" Eragon said and looked over to the sleeping form of Zar'roc. "Well let's get some sleep" Rainer said after the long moment of silence. "Right" Eragon said and went to curl up by Saphira and slept.

Zar'roc sat in the void of his dream watching as the revenants of people he had know drifted past him. Then the void started to lighten and take shape it became a small house in a small alcove deep in Du Weldenvarden. "I remember this place" Zar'roc thought. "This is where Raziel and I use to go when we could get away from the court" he thought. Then he heard voices and turned he saw a little boy in black cloths laughing as he ran from an older boy that looked like Zar'roc only his eyes were greenish gold. "That's me and Raziel" Zar'roc said as he watched the eight year old version of himself being chased. He smiled as Raziel missed again when he tried to grab "all right I give up you win" Raziel said and sat down in the shade of a large willow tree well he caught his breath. Little Zar'roc walked over and smiled "alright I won now what was that magic you promised to show me" he said. Raziel sighed and laughed "alright come here and I'll show you" he said. Little Zar'roc sat beside Raziel and Zar'roc drifted over to watch. Raziel called in a wooden frame that held a Black Widows web and placed it on the ground. "Alright Zar'roc listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. This is a very old spell that only the Queens and Dark Princes can use" Raziel said. Then he unsheathed his Snaketooth and pricked a finger. He let four drops of blood fall into the center of the web. "Let the blood sing to the Blood and in the Blood" he said. The web flared Raziel cut the web from the frame and let it fall to the ground where it was absorbed into the land. Zar'roc watched as the grass around them that was turned brown by Fall turned to a lush green. "Wow" little Zar'roc said. "This spell lets us channel our power directly to the land it's how Queens heal dead ground" Raziel said. "It has other uses but I'll teach you those when you're older" he said. Then both his and the real Zar'rocs battle senses became alert as something rustled in the bushes across the alcove. "Zar'roc get inside" Raziel said. "But..." little Zar'roc said. "No get inside now" Raziel said. Little Zar'roc nodded ran into the house and looked the door with an Ebony lock. Zar'roc fallowed Raziel's eyes to the moving patch of brush and just as something with dark membranous wings leapt out Zar'roc woke up.

Zar'roc jolted awake and looked around it was early morning and despite that everyone was awake and sitting around the fire eating breakfast. "Are you okay" Terra asked. Zar'roc took a moment to focus himself then nodded "yes" he thought to her then turned to the others. "I think I found a way to find Solitudo Mons Montis" he said. "How" Rainer asked. "The book said to the Black Mountain you shall go when you let the dagger's liquid flow" Zar'roc said the others nodded. "What is the liquid of a dagger" he asked the others looked confused. Zar'roc sighed called in a Widow's frame, a roll of spidersilk, the dagger, and a map. Quickly he wove a simple making the tether lines of Twilight's Revenge strands and the radial lines of Ebony strands. He then vanished the spider silk unrolled the map and placed the frame over it. "I remember now the spell Raziel taught me" Zar'roc said then pricked a finger with the dagger and let four drops of blood fall on to the web. "Let the blood sing to the Blood and in the Blood. Let the message left here become clear." as he spoke the words the drops broke into fragments and wove themselves into the web forming a map of the Blood Wind over Alagaësia. They watched as where they were became lit with spectral flame and as several of the threads turned red tracing a path along the Winds to the Hadarac Desert where another flame appeared. "There" Zar'roc said. "It's not that far" Eragon said. "If we catch the Blood Wind we should be there in a few hours" Vergil said. "then let's go" Zar'roc said climbed into Terra's saddle and watched as the others gathered their things before Eragon climbed onto Saphira and the others climbed onto their Krul mounts. Zar'roc wrapped them in a shield and they caught the Blood Wind.

They dropped from the Red Wind several hours later Zar'roc still silently cursing the strange rippling on all the Winds darker then the Red which had slowed them down. They stared in all directions at the endless expanse of sand "so where is the fortress" Vergil asked. "I don't know" Zar'roc said glaring at the dagger then looking up at the setting sun. He turned to the others about to say something when he felt a weak mental tug. He stopped and looked around then he grabbed the mental tug and fallowed it back to its source in the dagger. "Who are you" Zar'roc asked. "I am Nexus" a haunted voice said in his mind. "Is there a reason why you called me" Zar'roc asked. "And the blood will sing to the Blood and in the Blood" Nexus said. "That which you seek lies near all you must do is take it" the dagger said then broke the link jolting Zar'roc back to his own mind. "Vergil get everyone back" he said. Vergil nodded and motioned sending the others back several yards. Zar'roc nodded then turned to the open desert to the north. Then he sliced his palm with Nexus and flicked the blood into the sand in front of him. "Let the blood sing to the Blood and in the Blood. Let that which is buried here live again and reappear" he shouted. The blood seemed to roll across the surface of the sand coming together in a small pool before it shimmered and formed a crest that looked like a dragon's head with a pendent hanging from its neck. The symbol flared once with an inner fire before it dissolved into the sand. For several long moments nothing happened. Then there was a loud boom like the beat of a drum followed by another and another until a fierce rhythm that made Zar'rocs blood boil played. Soon the sounds of stones shifting and sand moving could be heard. The drums beat faster as a black peak rose from the sand and as the drums continued it flowed upward as if from water forming an enormous black mountain. After an unknown amount of time the drums slowed then stopped. Zar'roc gazed wide eyed at the mountain when he relised what it was. "Ebon Moenia" Zar'roc said weakly and fell to his knees unable to look away. The others rushed forward "what's wrong Zar'roc" Elena asked shaking him. "You don't see it" he asked quietly. "See what" Elena asked. Wordlessly he handed her the dagger "offer blood and you will see" he said. Elena sliced her palm and flicked the blood as Zar'roc had done. She felt the magic rush past her as she saw the truth. "This is Solitudo Mons Montis" Elena said Zar'roc didn't answer. "What is it" Rainer asked. Silently Elena handed him the dagger and one by one they offered blood and each gazed in awe and terror at the massive black construct before them. "It's a sight shield but I've never heard of anything like this before" Vergil said. "No my blood awakened it and yours gave you the sight" Zar'roc said then rose. "We may as well go in" he said. And as if in answer large double doors cut from the mountain itself swung inward welcoming them inside. Zar'roc gulped and walked forward the others fallowing. As they entered the large great hall of the castle the doors slammed shut and Zar'roc could sense the magic of the locks as they activated. They looked around the large silent room for any signs of life. "Why have you come" a woman's voice said. They spun and saw a woman in long black gown. She was beautiful with regal features pale skin and long black hair. But her eyes were what caught Zar'rocs attention they were a silvery gold and had reptilian slit like pupils and held a power and intelligence that seemed to be older then time itself. "Who are you" Zar'roc asked. "I am the seneschal of Solitudo Mons Montis" she said. Zar'roc mentally sighed in relief when she didn't say the place's true name. "And who are you" the woman asked. "I am Dark Prince Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium" Zar'roc said. "Zicronium" the woman asked not sounding surprised. "Yes you are his younger brother" she said then motioned. "Fallow me" she said and without waiting she walked off the others quickly followed her until they came to a large library and sat at a long black wood table that was brightly polished. The woman went around the corner and returned a moment later with four ravenglass goblets balanced on air a wineskin and two large pieces of meat. The goblets floated to Zar'roc, Elena, Rainer, and Vergil well the woman handed the wineskin to Eragon and gave the meat to Terra and Saphira. Zar'roc sipped from the goblet and smiled as he recognized the taste of Cruorem wine. He and the others drank deeply sighing as the blood wine filled them with energy. The woman sat at the end of the table and looked at Zar'roc "why have you come" she asked. "We have come for the Twisted Key" Zar'roc said. The woman nodded "who are you" Elena asked. "As I said I am the seneschal but you may call me Draca" the woman said. Zar'roc stiffened when he heard the name and looked around at the others sure he was the only one who recognized it. Draca looked at Zar'roc again "may I see your jewel" she asked him. "Of course my lady" Zar'roc said then removed the sight shield and held out the jewel though it still remained around his neck. Draca touched the jewel and flinched back. "You are the Blood" she said Zar'roc nodded. "And you have come for the key" she asked he nodded again and fidgeted slightly as Draca's reptilian eyes examined him. "Something is not right" Draca said after a moment. "Before I give you the key we must first have the Weaver tend to you" Draca said then looked at the others. "there is no telling how long this will take so rooms will be prepared for you until then you will wait here" she said and snapped her fingers. Several figures wrapped in black cloaks appeared "take them to the guest rooms" Draca said. The figures nodded and split into two groups. One led Eragon and the others away the other took the Krul to a small set of stairs that led downwards. When all were gone Draca motioned for Zar'roc to fallow her. They left the library heading down a small hall then down a winding set of stairs that led deep underground. They stopped at a large gold door covered with deep runes that Zar'roc couldn't read. "Are you the real Draca from the legends" he asked his voice hardly a whisper. "Yes" Draca said solemnly. "But how can you still be alive" Zar'roc asked. "After I died I still had enough power to become Dea al Mon and take this form. I had managed to survive for several centuries with the help of those who knew of me after the purge. But as the years past people forgot me that is until one of your blood found me and brought me here. Your brother was kind he saw to my healing even though it drained him and let me stay here. And in return I told him many secrets of the jewels and their power and promised him that when you came to help you how ever I could. He also told me to tell you that with his death Ebon Moenia became yours. So welcome Prince Zar'roc to the Dark Sanctuary" she said. Zar'roc nodded at a loss for words "thank you" he said finally. "No thanks are necessary. Now go the Weaver is waiting" she said and gestured. The gold doors opened to reveal black space beyond Zar'roc slowly walked in. as the doors closed behind him the darkness receded to reveal a room covered in spider webs. He looked around for the Weaver but saw no one. "Welcome Prince" a voice said in his mind. Zar'roc turned to the large web that covered the back wall of the room and felt dread grip him when he saw the fist size golden spider with sapphire eyes. "Arachna" he said quietly. "Come and sit the healing must begin now or there won't be enough time" Arachna said. Zar'roc nodded and sat before the spider who was the Queen of the Black Widows. He stared for a moment at her Raven jewel before he focused on her again "lady Arachna it is an honor to meet you" he said. "And it is an honor to meet you who are the Lady's chosen" Arachna said. "But enough we must begin." a large frame with a Raven web appeared in front of Zar'roc. "This is the Web of Souls it will take you to the plains of spirits it is there you will find that which will begin to heal you" Arachna said. Zar'roc nodded and brushed the web with his finger tips and closed his eyes. He felt the web pull him free of his body and spiral him down into the realm of the dead.

if you like this and if you have any ideas you can pm me because im starting to run low so it be nice to have some help

next time Zar'roc battles the Dark King and gets the Twisted Key

please read and review

see you next time


	14. Blood vs Blood: Battle of the Sides

sorry this took so long i had a hard time starting this chapter but it's done

thanks to Restrained Freedom for your reviews

* * *

Slowly Zar'rocs senses returned to him. When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in the middle of a vast desert of dark blue sand. He looked around but saw nothing then he heard a sound and turned. And relised that this was only the edge of the desert because he also stood before a massive gray ocean. "Where the hell am I" he said to himself. "You are in Necropolis the land of spirit" a voice in his mind said. He turned but saw nothing "go to the castle in the middle of the wasteland there you will find what you seek" the voice said. Zar'roc just shrugged and reached up to catch the Winds. But stopped he felt nothing no Winds no physic pressure of them and no shield blocking them he sighed and started walking.

About a half hour and several miles later Zar'roc stopped to rest he sat and wrapped a canopy of shadows around himself. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes when he felt something grab the back of his coat. He jumped up in surprise drawing his sword and forming the canopy into several blades that floated by his side. Zar'roc looked around and saw no one he was about to sit back down when he felt something grab his leg. He looked down and stared at the man the seemed come out of the sand. "Please help me my lord" the man said. He looked human except his skin was the black of a bloated corpse and he bore a deep stab wound over his heart that leaked black blood. "Who are you" Zar'roc said. "I am Hairak Ralin" the man said. "But that's not important what is is that you must help us" Hairak said. "What's wrong" Zar'roc asked. "We have lived on this island in peace for many years. Myself and the Freeaki came here to escape the torture of the Gray Sea but then he came. He called himself the Dark King he raised a castle from the energy of the Freeaki and then cast a spell over the island that released magic beasts apon the land. They descended on us in packs and tore us to shreds. They also take some back to the king so I'm begging you please help us. Free us from the evil of the Dark King" Hairak said. The glacial calm swept over Zar'roc filling him with the sweet cold rage "very well" he said and turned. "My lord they have my daughter" Hairak said and the rage grew colder becoming so cold it burned. "I'll get her back" he said. "Thank you my lord" Hairak said and slipped back beneath the sands. For a long moment Zar'roc didn't move then he raised a hand and shouted "Amoveo Tractus." the world telescoped and sand whipped around him in a tornado as Zar'roc fixed all the force of his will to spell. Strands of silver wove into the sky above and turned dark as they became covered in Ebony power. "Rilascio" Zar'roc said and he vanished catching the newly spun Ebony Wind.

Zar'roc appeared in front of a large black castle made of black marble. He looked up at the sky and stared the area around the castle was leached of all color creating a void in the middle of the sky. Zar'roc felt nothing through the cold rage as he approached the large doors. Two servants stood guard both wore Ebon-gray jewels and both were Warlord Princes as Zar'roc approached they shot twin bursts of power at him. Caught by surprise Zar'roc was flung backwards the guards quickly surrounded the front of the castle in thickly layered shields and retreated inside the gates where they activated a spell in them reinforcing them with Midnight power. Zar'roc rose and brought the Verteer to his skin cloaking himself in a living metal skin. He walked forward gathering power to his hands as he reached the first shield the Verteer activated and the shield popped like a soap bubble as it was devoured by the metallic skin. Zar'roc continued walking the shields popping as he went. When he arrived at the gates he placed his glowing hands on them and released the power. The sound of snapping shields, rending metal, and breaking wood rang out as the two massive doors split and were flung inward the top quarter of one still hanging lopsided from its hinge. Zar'roc just kept walking as he stepped into the courtyard he saw a small army of about a hundred Warlord Princes all of them shielded and none with jewels lighter then the Red. "Halt in the name of the Dark King" a Black jeweled Warlord Prince who seemed to be the leader said. "Out of my way" Zar'roc said drawing his sword. The Warlord Prince smirked and Zar'roc saw two Ebon-gray flashes as huge chains of magic wrapped around him binding him in place. "Let's see you get out of that" the Black jeweled Warlord Prince said. Zar'roc flexed every muscle both physical and magical. As he strained against the chains he felt something rising with in him power radiated off him and he suddenly felt small. Like his body was a tiny vessel for a power that was beyond even that of his Blood jewels. An inhuman growl escaped his mouth and then power exploded from him snapping the chains like twigs flattening every shield in the courtyard. The blast killing everything in it all but him and the Black jeweled Warlord Prince. Zar'roc staggered for a moment then regained control as energy flooded back into as the Verteer absorbed the power from the shockwave and that of the dead. Zar'rocs face morphed into the demonic mask of judgment and he walked forward grabbing the Warlord Prince by the front of his shirt. "Where is the Dark King" he said his voice overflowing with fury. "Let me go" the man screamed struggling against Zar'rocs grip. The blue flames in Zar'rocs eyes flared and his free hand became a claw. With inhuman strength he tore the man's right arm off and threw it aside. The Warlord Prince screamed in agony as black blood poured from the stump "answer me where is he" Zar'roc said. "What are you" the man shouted struggling more fiercely now. Zar'roc switched hands and his other hand became a claw. He wrapped it around the Warlord Prince's other arm "no wait" the man said. "Top floor middle tower he's in there. I'll tell you anything else just please let me go" he wailed. In answer a smoking black punch dagger slid out of the wrist of the hand holding the man and went straight through the center of his throat fallowed by a bolt of Raven power that coursed through it finishing the kill. Zar'roc dropped the carrion and strode into the castle magic defenses shattering as he went. He walked down a long hall and onto a lift. He pulled the lever and heard gears grinding for a moment before it started moving up. As he ascended he checked his weapons coating his sword in Verteer and calling in daggers that were slapped into sheaths to soak in the poisons within. The lift lurched as he reached the top he hit the lever and the door opened.

Eragon sat in one of the enormous libraries of Solitudo Mons Montis a book sat forgotten in his lap as he stared at the floor. "What's wrong" Saphira asked. "We've been here for more than a month and Zar'roc is still asleep something just doesn't feel right about this place" Eragon said. "Zar'roc is fine" Saphira said. "Draca explained it to me." "And how do you know we can trust Draca" Eragon asked. "She is a dragon beneath the skin Eragon just as Zar'roc is" Saphira said. Eragon sighed and was about to say something when he noticed slivery gold eyes watching him from the shadows. When he saw her Draca emerged "Eragon" she said her voice held a note of concern. "What's wrong" he asked. "I was using magic to view your mind when I found something" Draca said. "Tell me can you remember an instance where you lost all memory of what had happened." "Yes before we left the Varden I woke up in a forest and had no idea why I was there or how I got there" Eragon said. "I see if I'm reading the scars right someone tore the memory from your mind. And that's not all when they did it damaged your magic I can help you if you want" Draca said. Eragon went pale but nodded. Draca motioned and the room darkened a circle of red candles appeared and lit as Draca sat across from Eragon. Then a golden candelabra appeared on the table between them. It held a white, a black, and a silver candle "place one hand one the candelabra" Draca said. Eragon did as he was told then gave his other hand to Draca when she motioned for him. She lit the black then the white then the silver. Then placed her other hand on the candelabra creating a circle. Eragon felt a rush of old magic and something gently touching his mental barriers. "Open your mind" Draca said. Eragon closed his eyes and did as he was told. He felt the magic more clearly and when he opened his eyes he stood on air above tunnel that spiraled down into a black abyss. "Come" Draca said. He looked and saw her next to him "what is this" he asked. "This is the Abyss. The center of power and world of the mind where all are connected" she said. Then she started to gently float down Eragon found himself fallowing her. Soon they began to pass through shimmering spider webs that spanned the tunnel. They passed a White web then a Yellow and an Orange fallowed by a Rose colored web and a Summer-sky one. As they descended Eragon felt power suffuse the air more and more thickly. They finally stopped hovering an inch over a Purple web "rest" Draca said. "But…" Eragon started then felt a crushing weight as the power of the Abyss pressed in on him. "You cannot descend to quickly or you will be destroyed" Draca said. Eragon nodded and relaxed as time passed the weight lessened and finally vanished. Draca nodded and they began to descend again. They passed a web that held all the colors of the ones they had passed. They passed a Green one and Sapphire but stopped when they came to a second Sapphire web. Eragon looked down and could make out the barely visible glow of a Red web. "This is as far as you can go what we stand on is your web. This is your core your inner self" Draca said. Eragon looked down at the web and felt it resonate within him. "So what now" he asked. Draca tilted her head back and began to sing Eragon couldn't understand the words but he felt the emotions. Longing to be whole once more twined with the rage of betrayal and those wove in and out of a deep sorrow and want for justice and revenge. As she sang Eragon felt something swirl around him he looked at the walls and saw faces from his past as if through smoke. He saw Garrow and Ajihad. Villagers from Carvahall that had died in the fight against Galbatorix. He saw Varden and Dwarves and Elves that he had know as well. As he watched them swirl a new power entered the space around him. He looked and saw that he was glowing faintly warmth pulsed through him and he relaxed. Then a shriek tore through his revelry he opened his eyes and stared at the raggedly cut shadow in the form of a shimmering eyed specter that floated in front of him. It shrieked again and a bone chilling cold snuffed out the warmth within him. He backed away "stop" Draca's voice said in his mind though she continued to sing. "I can't" Eragon said through the link. "This is fear. The fear of uncertainty it is the poison that clouds the memory from your sight. Fight your fear and see the truth" Draca said. Eragon was frozen then he looked from the specter to the faces and felt some of the warmth return to combat the cold. He stepped forward one hand extended. And as he neared the specter his Gedwëy ignasia flashed light poured from the mark driving back the phantom. It wailed as he continued to come closer before it shattered breaking apart into tiny wisps before vanishing completely leaving only a small glistening orb in its place. Eragon grabbed the orb and the memories of what happened in the forest flooded through him. As the orb and faces vanished Draca stepped beside him "you remember" she asked. "Yes" he said looking down then an idea came to him. "Draca you said this is the realm of the mind and all are linked" he said. "Yes" Draca said. "Does that mean we can link with Zar'roc to see what is happening" Eragon asked. "No" Draca said her voice hard. "Even if the two of us merged our power with Elena, Rainer, and Vergil we still could not go deep enough into the Abyss to reach him. The Blood is so far beyond anything else you would need an army of dark jeweled Blood to reach him" Draca said. "Oh" Eragon said. "Don't worry he is fine. We may not be able to link with him but I can still sense him. And I can tell you he will wake soon" she said. Then they started to ascend slowly leaving the abyss behind and returning to the real world.

Zar'roc stepped into the circular room ready to kill his eyes never leaving the black robed figure that stood by the only window in the room. "So you're here at last" a cold voice that rang of madness and glee said. "You're the Dark King this land's ruler and torturer" Zar'roc said his calm midnight voice betraying none of his fury. "Yes I am. I rode the Gray Sea and came here searching for something. And I found it" the Dark King said. "Then why are you still here if you found what you want. And why do you torture the people here" Zar'roc asked biting back his wrath, the man laughed "because their suffering fuels the spell that I used to get what I want" the king said. Then he turned his face invisible "would you like to know what it is I was searching for" he asked. Zar'roc didn't answer his only response was the tightening of his grip on his sword. "You are what I was searching for" the man said. And in that moment the leash that kept Zar'rocs temper in check snapped. Zar'roc leapt forward his sword flashed aimed for the spot where the man's neck should be he heard cloth tearing as he landed behind the man and stared as the black cloth that was the hood of the king's robe fell to the ground. His eyes flicked up to the man's head and he stared in shock and terror. The man had snow white hair and crimson eyes but except for those they looked exactly alike. "Who are you" Zar'roc asked his shock covered by the cold rage. "I am your dark half" the man said his voice dripped amusement. "But you may call me Libris and it's about time I welcomed you to the island of Zar'roc" Libris said sweeping his arms out. "What" Zar'roc asked. "This island is you. When a person dies they become nothing but a remnant in the Gray Sea. But the living are islands the dead cling to them because their power gives the dead a sense of life" Libris said then his mood changed. "I believe you came here for a fight" he asked. Zar'roc straightened "yes" he said. Libris nodded and Zar'roc felt the physic and sight shields drop and waves of intense power roll out of Libris. And he knew without looking that this would be a fight to the death between two Blood jeweled Dark Princes.

The two stared each other down for a long moment then leapt forward Libris drawing a silver sword as he went. They clashed Blood to Blood and temper to temper. Zar'roc spun into a sweeping kick well a phantom blade appeared to hold Libris in place. Power pulsed from Libris a split second before the kick connected and Zar'rocs foot passed through him. Zar'roc cursed and using the backspin of the kick for momentum shattered the spectral blade and flung aside Libris's. At the same moment his other hand whipped up a poisoned dagger in hand. The dagger bounced out of his hand as it hit the thick Blood shield. Zar'roc leapt into the air flipping over Libris's head and parrying a slash as he flew. He spun and was hit in the chest by a blast of Blood power that ricocheted off his own shield and spun off leaving a deep crater in the wall. They charged again and slammed into each other with their full strength and the full force of their jewels. The shockwaves rippled through the room. The physic lightning scoring the walls and turning any unprotected objects to ash. "We're to evenly matched" Zar'roc said as he jumped back his eyes never leaving Libris. "Oh I wouldn't say that" Libris said and held up a hand. The ring he wore was simple gold without ornamentation except for the oval Blood jewel. Dread mixed with Zar'rocs rage "two you have two jewels" he said. Libris just smiled and shot a blast of power fed from both his ring and pendent at Zar'roc. The blast shattered his shield and threw him into the wall. Fear overcame the rage for a moment. But a fierce joy rushed in a second later to replace it along with the rage and a sudden flare of energy. Zar'roc smiled got off the wall and slowly advanced towards Libris. He smiled when he saw a flicker of fear in those crimson eyes. Libris shot another blast of power it hit Zar'roc in the chest and vanished. That flicker grew and Libris poured everything he had into a massive burst of power that would incinerate an army. It flew at Zar'roc with blinding speed. His sword flashed. The missile was sheered in half the scattered blasts flew out in a v from Zar'roc and left two large smoking holes in the wall. "How are you doing this you don't have this kind of power" Libris said. Zar'roc smirked again and brought the mask of judgment to his face. "It is because I am the Blood and as the Blood I judge you with death for your crimes" he said his voice becoming more unnatural as it was filtered through the Verteer and the puffs of smoke and tongues of flame. The blue fire in his eyes flared and he rushed forward his Verteer sword slicing through Libris's shield as he went for the throat. Suddenly a new presence entered the room it darkened and both Zar'roc and Libris froze as magic bounds wrapped around them stopping Zar'rocs blade less than an inch from Libris's throat. they turned and in the darkened room leaning against the wall across from them was a man in a black and gold cloak holding a long silver hand and a half sword that was veined with red. "Who are you" Zar'roc and Libris asked at the same time. "I am the emissary of the Dark Lady and lord of the Abyss" the man said in a voice that sounded familiar but at the same time completely alien. Zar'roc looked at the man's face which was obscured by his hood but he could make out golden eyes that were rimmed with black specks. Zar'roc activated the Verteer and it ate through his and Libris's bounds faster than thought they both shot twin bursts of Blood power that spiraled together towards the man. they heard a small laugh and the man raised his hand without even a hint of his own magic he sent the blasts back with double the force and power knocking both back against the wall and creating a small pile of gravel below the two craters they left. Zar'roc rose first and readied another strike but as power rolled through the room his eyes flicked down and he saw the Blood jewel the man wore. And as the power touched him he relised where Libris's power had surprised him this man's power flattened him with strength a hundred times stronger. Zar'roc stepped back and the man nodded. "What is it you want" Libris said as he rose and felt the power. "I was sent by the lady to end this confrontation" the man said then tossed a small gold ball to Zar'roc. "That will heal the wounds left by the spell that stole your memories. However it will not return them you must find the object they were bound into to do that" he said. Zar'roc nodded and the man turned to Libris "as for you" he said. "we have been far too lenient with you so as of this moment this castle you built as an instrument to give yourself a body will become your prison trapping you, your spells, and your servants within until the debt has been paid" the man said and Zar'roc felt the shadows around them twisting. He looked through one of the holes his fight had left and saw the bars and runes of Crusal's Cage. He shivered as he remembered his imprisonment Libris flung himself at the man and stopped as bounds formed around him pinning him in place. The man turned back to Zar'roc "it is time for you to go" the he said then motioned and a large web appeared behind him it shifted and became a porthole, Zar'roc probed it and found that it led back to his body. He looked at Libris straining even more fiercely now that he could see an escape then at the man and nodded. Zar'roc started to cautiously walked across the room but stopped "what about his captives" he asked. "They have been released and I will take the debt owed to them out of this fool" the man said pointing to Libris. Zar'roc nodded satisfied and through the porthole returning to his body and leaving the Necropolis behind.

Zar'roc shot up in bed and looked around he was still in Arachna's chamber but he was lying on a large soft canopied bed and was covered in soft red sheets. "So you're awake at last" a voice said. He felt a tugging at his soul that he recognized as the bound between Dark Prince and Queen and knew immediately who it was. He turned and saw Draca smiling and sitting in a chair by the bed. Zar'roc smiled and a new voice entered "welcome back Prince" Arachna's voice said. He turned and saw the large spider on a small table "yes I am ladies" he said and rose from the bed and stretched. "And you are healed" Arachna said he nodded. "I thank you lady Arachna" he said bowing low to the Black Widow Queen then he turned to Draca. "Why did you put me in a bed I was only down here for a few hours" he said. Draca looked bewildered "Zar'roc it hasn't been a couple of hours it's been a month and a half" she said. Zar'roc gasped "what but that can't be right" he said. "Yes it is" Arachna said. When Zar'roc turned to protest she raised a leg and silenced him. "Time in our realm is much faster than that of the Necropolis" she said all were silent for a long moment. Then Draca said "come your friends have been worried" Zar'roc nodded and moved to fallow her but stopped. "Lady Arachna who is the lord of the Abyss" he asked. Arachna gave him a mental shrug "it was an old title that was claimed by whoever was the strongest living Blood" she said. He nodded and ran after Draca.

As Zar'roc and Draca approached a door he heard Elena laugh loudly but tensed as he detected the physic scent of an unknown dark jeweled Warlord Prince. Zar'rocs eyes glazed and he was standing on the killing edge even as Draca opened the door. Then he heard a loud "WOOF" and the next thing he knew he was on his back pinned to the ground and having his face licked over and over again by a rough tongue. Using his Talent Zar'roc rolled and whatever was on top of him jumped off. He was up in a second looking for the attacker a long prisoner's knife in hand. "Zar'roc you are here and you brought the Queen" a voice said in his mind. He whorled and stood face to face with a full grown wolf with black and red fur who was also wearing a Black jewel around his neck. Zar'roc recognized him instantly "Chaosti" Zar'roc said. The wolf woofed again and waged his tail in happiness. "What are you doing here I thought you were captured" Zar'roc asked. Chaosti gave the wolf equivalent of a arrogant smile and said "I escaped the bad wolves they were no match once the other once the other Vi'zara got there" Chaosti said. The Vi'zara were those of the Blood who were not human. "So where have you been all this time" Zar'roc asked bending down to scratch behind the wolf's ears. "Looking for you" he said. Zar'roc laughed "well I guess you found me" he said then turned to walk into the room when Eragon thundered out. His face turned to happy surprise and a type of rage when he saw Zar'roc "get in here" he said and pull Zar'roc into the room fallowed by Chaosti and Draca. Eragon pushed Zar'roc into a chair and sat across from him. Draca sat next Zar'roc and Chaosti sat on the floor between the two. Zar'roc looked over at Elena, Rainer, and Vergil then turned behind him and saw Terra and Saphira both asleep. He smiled turned back to Eragon and frowned when he sensed the aftertaste of anger around the table. "What is it Eragon" he asked. "Vergil said you could answer my question about why I was in the forest the night we left the Varden" Eragon said. "Why would I know about that I was on the other side of the camp making Krul" Zar'roc said. "Then who is Afrit" Eragon shouted. Zar'roc went pale and they all heard Chaosti give a long low growl "how do you know that name" Zar'roc asked. "That was the name of the person who attacked me" Eragon said. "Eragon Afrit isn't a person it's a thing" Zar'roc said. "What is it" Eragon asked. Zar'roc sighed "among the Blood there are five gods. The first and oldest is the Dark Lady goddess of shadow, mother of the night and soul, and creator if the jewels. She is the balance of the world" Zar'roc said. "Then there are the others two for light and two for the dark. The deities of the darkness are lord Chaos and lady Pandemonium. They are the destroyers and bring nothing but misery and pain to the world" he said. "As for the light there is lord Order and lady Harmony. They nurture life and are protectors of the none Blood" he said. "However it is said that long ago these four entities clashed for control of what would be the world. And in doing so angered the Dark Lady using the gods own powers against them she banished them back into the realms of light and darkness. But not soon enough to stop them from draining her power and locking her within her own realm. And thus releasing life into the world but along with it war, plague, famine and strife were released" Zar'roc paused for a moment. "As for what Afrit is it is said that the gods in their own realms had children born of the soul and that these children who were called the Soul Sworn were able to take shape and enter the land of the living to continue the war their parents fought. Afrit is what the children of the Soul Sworn of the dark and mortals are called" Zar'roc said. "So you're telling me that I was attacked by the child of a god" Eragon said. "I just answered your question" Zar'roc said. "It's more likely just someone using the old name" Draca added. Then tensed as a shadow that shouldn't be there passed over the wall. "Zar'roc" Draca said he turned to her. "Someone wants to see you" she said. "Who" Zar'roc asked. Draca said nothing but she sent one word on an Ebony thread "Lorn." Zar'roc gulped and rose from his seat "I'll be back" he said and started to walk away when he noticed Chaosti was fallowing him. He knelt down and patted the wolf on the head "you need to stay here" he said. "But why" Chaosti whined. "You need to watch the rest of the stubborn humans" Zar'roc said. "And besides this won't take long" Chaosti nodded then licked him. Zar'roc laughed and rose to fallow Draca.

Deep in the heart of the castle where it was no longer Solitudo Mons Montis Raziel's fortress but had remained Ebon Moenia the sanctuary of the Blood Zar'roc stood alone at the top of a flight of stairs that led down into darkness. Slowly he stepped forward as he touched the first stair tiny fragments of light lit up in the stone around him he. Stopped to look for a moment reminded of a poem about the Blood Dragons a friend had told him. "With their wings spread they spiral down into Ebony catching stars with their tails as they flew." Ebony was the old name for the Abyss and Zar'roc wondered if the poem had been true. When he reached the bottom he stared at the three sided dais and the unadorned black fireglass throne that sat atop it. But the Dark Throne held his attention for only a moment what held him with equal amounts of fear and aw was the large stone dragon head that was carved out of the wall next to the throne that seemed to be covered in thousands of jewel chips cut to look like scales. Zar'roc probed the chamber looking for Lorn and found nothing in the chamber that was large enough to fit half the people of Alagaësia with room to spare. But he did find a chamber that was connected to this one on the other side of the wall with the dragons head on it. That chamber was almost twice the size of this one and to Zar'rocs fear was full with one creature. He turned back to the dragon head "lord Lorn" he said in a strangled voice. The eyelids of the statue opened and huge midnight eyes looked down on him "Prince" an ancient thunderous voice said Zar'roc gulped. "You wanted to speak to me" he said. "Yes I wanted to meet the lady's chosen and Raziel's heir" Lorn said. "And I wished to meet the one who has chosen to serve my Queen" Zar'roc gulped. "Calm down Draca needs someone to look after her. And I have come to terms with the fact that it can no longer be me" Lorn said. Half the tension whooshed out of Zar'roc but only half. "Draca said there was another reason you wanted to see me" Zar'roc said. "Yes I have a gift for you" Lorn said. Then Zar'roc heard a rush of air as Lorn called in several objects. "For my Queen's new protector" he said and a bundle of rags floated out of the darkness and into Zar'rocs hands. Carefully Zar'roc peeled away the rags and gaped at the black golden veined sword. Its form may have changed and the Red jewels replaced with ones he did not recognize but he knew this was the dagger Nexus. "A sword forged with my own fire and adorned and blessed with the power of my own scales" Lorn said. At that moment Zar'roc relised the jewels he did not recognize were dragon scales and they were reservoirs of power like the jewels but these were filled with Lorn's own power. "Thank you" Zar'roc said and bowed speechless. "Use it well Prince" Lorn said then he turned back to the darkness. "Now for the Prince of the Shadows I have this." a small jewelry box floated to Zar'roc he opened it and stared at the black metal ring. it had a large empty spot for a jewel to be set in that was protected by four black spiraling points Zar'roc took it out and turned it over. Then he saw below the spikes wrapped around the area below where the jewel was to be set was a dragon carved in the image of Lorn and it was made of Blood jewel. Zar'roc looked to Lorn eyes wide "that is the ring of the Blood it holds one of three Blood jewels that exist and the open space is meant for the last one. This ring is as much a weapon as you are even the metal is. It is made of Iures" Lorn said. "But the jewel metal is just a myth" Zar'roc said weakly. "That's what a lot of people say about me" Lorn replied. Dizzily Zar'roc slipped the ring on and vanished the box. "next for the one who will destroy the tainted king's army." a large cloth that looked like it was covered in millions of tiny pox marks floated to Zar'roc but did not land in his hands. Zar'roc understood and wrapped it in a shield before he vanished it. "And finally for the brother of Raziel I have two gifts" Lorn said. And golden spiral shape key appeared in Zar'rocs hand fallowed by strange pendent. "Should you ever need a place to go that pendent will summon the gates of the sanctuary to you. But be warned the magic it takes is draining" Lorn said. "It is also a way for you to stay mentally connected to Draca and I as well as your dragon and your wolf friend." "You met Chaosti" Zar'roc asked smiling at the image of the two. "Yes" Lorn said holding back his laughter. "I don't know what to say how can I repay you for these gifts" Zar'roc said. "No freely offered freely taken" Lorn said using the Blood's protocol. Zar'roc nodded "now go you need rest you leave for Dras-Leona at dawn" Lorn said. "May the Darkness embrace you" Zar'roc said before turned to leave. "And may the Darkness embrace you Zar'roc" Lorn said. And in that moment Zar'roc knew that Lorn was not calling him by his name in the ancient language but by his true name in the language of the shadows.

* * *

if you like this and if you have any ideas you can pm me because im starting to run low so it be nice to have some help

next time they fly to Dras-Leona and the battle for the Orb of Light begins

please read and review

see you next time


	15. The Battle of DrasLeona

sorry this is late but here it is

thanks to Restrained Freedom for your reviews

* * *

Zar'roc and Eragon flew next to each other as they started back towards Dras-Leona "no" Zar'roc said to Eragon over a mind link. "We can't ride the winds all but the White are unstable right now and flying is faster than that." "Okay I understand that but that still doesn't explain why you're planning on going a different way well we continue on to Dras-Leona" Eragon said. "I told you alone Terra, Chaosti and I can ride the darker Winds and we have things to do that only we can do and that have to be done to give the Varden a fighting chance" Zar'roc said. "Zar'roc I found the line" Chaosti said the sound reverberating through the link and back to Eragon. Zar'roc looked back at the wolf sitting in the special place on Terra's saddle that they had made so he could ride with them. Then Zar'roc turned back to Eragon flashed him an arrogant smile before he raised a hand caught the Black Wind and vanished. Eragon blinked looking at the spot where Zar'roc had been a moment before then turned as Vergil and his Krul mount came up on his other side. "What just happened" he asked Vergil. Vergil sighed then said "I had the privilege of meeting a few other Dark Princes before they were wiped out. And if I learned anything during the time I spent with them and Zar'roc it is that if the natural stubbornness of a Warlord Prince is like trying to move a bolder trying to move someone in Zar'rocs caste is like trying to shift the Spine. Because even though Warlord Princes are predators born for battle. Dark Princes are more like weapons born to kill and protect with the power and temper to back up that stubbornness." Eragon looked at Vergil "oh" he said then he turned his thoughts back to the flight and the battle that was approaching.

When Zar'roc, Terra, and Chaosti dropped from the Black Wind several miles outside of Dras-Leona it was close to sunset. Zar'roc climbed out of the saddle followed by Chaosti he looked around the clearing and nodded. "Do you think it's big enough" he asked Terra. "Yes we should be able to do our work here" she said. Zar'roc nodded then extended a carful physic probe down into the ground because if what they were looking for wasn't there this was all for nothing "there" he said and pulled the probe back. As he raised his hand light flashed from the ring Lorn had given him creating a thick shield around the clearing that would protect them from attack and detection. "Chaosti" he said turning to the wolf "yes" he said then nodded understanding as he bounded over and stood by Terra. Zar'roc called in a dagger and slashed a hand letting the blood drip onto the ground "and the blood will sing to the Blood and in the Blood" he said then ran to get out of the way healing his hand and vanishing the dagger as he went. The earth shook and the ground started to ripple like a storm tossed sea before with a crunch it split open and the bones of a long buried army rose in a pile. "That's more than we thought" Terra said. "It doesn't matter with the Blood, Chaosti's Black, and your Ebony we could raise these and then some" Zar'roc said then let loose a swarm of phantom hands to start the construction of his army as he sat by Terra and Chaosti. "You saw him didn't you" Zar'roc said. Chaosti sighed "yes he was there when they captured me and only his Ebony jewels stopped me from ripping his throat out" he said. Zar'roc laughed "I'm surprised even that stopped you" Zar'roc said. Chaosti laughed then gave something between a laugh and whimper "what is it" Zar'roc asked. "I was thinking and on behalf of my caste I can tell you that if you ever see a Warlord Prince that you need to shut up just remind him that he belongs to the same caste as Arontala and Galbatorix" Chaosti said. "Yeah that would do it" Zar'roc said and rose as he felt a phantom tap on the shoulder. "Come on you two we've got work to do" he said. They got up and followed him over to where the bones had been prepared into shapes of humans and animal before being wrapped in clay and sprinkled with jewel chips. They stared at the several thousand bodies that had been dredged out of the ground and shaped then Zar'roc looked at both Terra and Chaosti and they both understood the silent command. They linked minds with him letting the power of their jewels flow into him to mingle with the power of the Blood jewel. Zar'roc raised a hand "Adveho Meus Bratia Suscitatio Ex Somnus Quod Spiritus Iterum Exorior Quod Exsisto Tunc Strumenti Of Bellum" Zar'roc chanted directing the power into the bodies turning clay to skin and muscle, water to blood, and jewel chips to power. He continued the summons calling to the Fallen so they could give life to the newly formed bodies. They watched as what looked like ravens appeared in the sky and as one by one they descended and disappeared into the bodies. When the ravens vanished Zar'roc broke the spell and opened his eyes looking down on the legions of Krul that now stood before him primed for a fight and ready to kill. twelve men steeped forward and knelt in front of him "my lord we are your Night Lords" and man with long black hair who wore chain mail armor and held a glistening emerald sword said. "Ask and we shall obey" he said. "Today we march to Dras-Leona to meet the armies of Galbatorix and Arontala" he said and the twelve Night Lords hissed when they heard the names. "When the battle begins your only command is to wash the walls of Dras-Leona with the blood of every Empire soldier you find and leave no man alive unless they surrender" Zar'roc said. The Night Lords looked up at him each wore a feral smile on their face and he could tell that every Krul in the ranks was wearing that same smile. "We hear and obey lord of the shadows" the Night Lords said together and a moment later the words were repeated hundreds of times as the army repeated. Zar'roc turned to the horizon in the direction of Dras-Leona "come my brothers and let us remind the world why the Blood have been feared for centuries" he said. The Krul cheered and began to march forward Zar'roc vanished and reappeared in Terra's saddle. "Ready" he asked her. "To kill empire soldiers and our enemies do you even have to ask" Terra said. Zar'roc laughed as Terra leapt into the air following the army.

Eragon stood on a cliff overlooking the area where the two armies were fighting and gritted his teeth in an attempt to resist the urge to go and help them but he had to wait for the signal. The battle had been going well at first then a large group of mages headed by two mysterious cloaked figures had appeared and begun the massacre. "Enough" he thought as he saw a massive wall of flame scorch several lines of Varden. He climbed into the saddle "Saphira go now" he said. "No Eragon it isn't time yet" she said. Eragon was about to reply when a strange inhuman voice from the darkness said "she is right Eragon it is not time yet." Eragon spun around as a figure stepped out of the shadows. it held no weapon but it radiated danger it had a black cloak over black cloths that looked familiar but he did not dwell on that what he did stare at was the creature's face made of black metal the face was angular with metallic eyes that glowed with blue flames it had a slash of a mouth filled with fangs and more fire and as he watched the eyes seemed to flare. "What are you" Eragon said drawing his sword as he jumped out of the saddle. The creature laughed and Terra stepped out of the darkness. "Terra" Eragon said surprised then looked back at the creature and the mask melted revealing Zar'rocs face. "What was that" Eragon asked. "A demon to lead an army of demons" Zar'roc said. "What" Eragon asked and the he heard the high pitched scream he turned back to the battle and saw the hordes of Krul descending apon the empire like a swarm of locust. "You made those" Eragon said astonished by the number. "No the hatred of the area where I preformed the spell drew to it the most powerful of the Strangers and thus the most powerful and greatest number of Krul" Zar'roc said and watched as a green ball of light arked into the air from the area were the Krul and Varden meshed together. "Now" Zar'roc said. "What" Eragon asked turning back to Zar'roc but he and Terra were already gone flying off towards the battle.

Nick, Vi, Trace, and Vakkis stood swords drawn surrounded by empire mages. They lashed out with power and Talent but these were deflected off wards and when they tried to attack new wards appeared to block the swords arrows and spears they used. "What do we do Nick" Trace asked. Nick thought for a moment "if we combined our power we may be able to smash the wards" he said. After a moment the other three nodded and focused their Talent into a tight ring around them. "Now" Nick shouted. But right before they unleashed the spell there was a loud woof followed by a louder roar and then twin bursts of dark power. One by one the mages fell heads popping like bubbles "what just happened" Vakkis asked. Nick looked up as they were battered with air. Terra landed and Zar'roc jumped off sword in hand looking around. "Master" Nick said. Zar'roc ignored him and yelled "Chaosti." the four looked around and heard the woof again then turned back to Zar'roc and saw a large black wolf sitting in front of him. "This is Chaosti" Zar'roc said looking at Nick. "Here are your orders. Nick round up the rest of the squad then follow Chaosti and lead the front of Krul once the gates open" Zar'roc said. Nick gave him a confused look "sir he's a wolf how are we supposed to take orders from him" Nick said. Chaosti snarled "foolish human I Vi'zara and a Warlord Prince and you will obey Zar'rocs orders" Chaosti said casting his thoughts for all to hear. The four goggled at Chaosti and the pulsing Black jewel that glowed against his chest. "As you wish" Nick said looking at Zar'roc who nodded and turned to Terra. "Sir" Nick said. "What" Zar'roc said. "It's about Deja, Mark, Lance, and Ash" Nick said. "What about them" Zar'roc said. "They're dead" Trace said. Zar'rocs eyes glazed and the air around him chilled but he said nothing only turned back to Terra. "Go fly up and take out as many of the mages as you can" he said to her. "And what are you going to do" she asked. In answer Zar'roc only smiled and melted into the shadows.

The guard sighed as he sat at his post in the gate tower. He looked down at the battle longing to be part of it "Furl" a man shouted. The guard looked up and saw another guard running towards him "what is it Trir" Furl said exasperated with the new recruit. "The mages what you they said you're going to be leading one of the charges" Trir said. Furl grinned but then frowned "whose going to watch the gate tower" he asked. "I'll do it" Trir said. "Good" Furl said and rushed away and in his enthusiasm for got his sword. Trir watched him until he was out of sight. "Fool" Trir said after Furl left all trace of the bumbling guard in training he had been a moment before gone. He walked into the gate house and cast his eyes around looking for the release lever and after clearing away some clutter found it. He stiffened as he heard the door open and Furl say "sorry I forgot my sword by the way where did the mages want me to…" Furl started but the words died as he saw Trir with his hand on the lever. "What are you doing" he roared. Trir hissed and a black sword appeared in his hand and tore Furl's head from his shoulders. Trir looked at the body with distaste then waved a hand in the direction of one of the walls. A small hallow appeared and another body that looked exactly like Trir fell out. Trir motioned and Furl's body floated into the hallow followed by the other body before the hallow sealed again. "Well I guess this disguise is worthless now" Trir said and snapped his fingers. He turned coal black before the skin dissolved "now for that lever" Zar'roc said pulling the release. Chains clinked loudly as the doors groaned opened a loud cheer sounded from outside and Varden and Krul alike charged. Zar'roc nodded and walked outside onto a small railingless balcony and watched as the streets below flooded with soldiers. There was a loud thumping behind him and he turned to find five guards with their spears leveled at him. "How did you get in here" the leader of the group asked. "The door" Zar'roc said with dry amusement. The leader fumed "kill him" he shouted the others inched closer. Zar'roc turned looked behind him and smiled. "Sorry I'd love to stay for my execution but I'm needed else were" he said and watched as fear entered each of the guards eyes but they didn't falter. Zar'roc shrugged extended his arms and fell backwards off the balcony. The guards gasped as he fell "captain" one asked. "Well he's dead now" the leader said and started to turn away. "Not exactly" Zar'rocs voice rang from below the leader spun back as Zar'roc rose standing in the center of Terra's saddle. "A Rider" the leader said. Zar'roc smirked and Terra blasted them with fire infused with Ebony power. "Nice timing" he said to Terra. "And what would you have done if I wasn't here" she asked. He shrugged "I would have thought of something" he said. Terra shook her head and Zar'roc smiled then extended his physic senses and hissed his eyes snapping open. He turned to the direction of the citadel at the center of the city and the three shapes that flew over it. "Arontala" he said his eyes becoming glazed with fury. He lashed out with his mind to Eragon "Eragon stay away from the citadel I have some old debts to settle" he said but received no answer from Eragon. Zar'roc cursed but directed Terra to the citadel anyway. They glided fast the shadows increasing Terra's speed "what are you going to do" she asked him but received no reply.

"Arontala" Zar'roc shouted as they arrived. The three Krul serpents and their riders turned Arontala smiled showing his long eye teeth in the process. "How good of you to come prince Zicronium now I can erasse all of the king'ss enemiess at once" he said. "And how do you plan to do that" Zar'roc asked "with thesse of coursse" he said motioning to the two cloaked figures by his side. Zar'roc touched them with his mind and recognized their physic sent immediately "Ferozi" he said. "Where in the hell did you find them" he asked. "Right here. up until a few mounts ago there were four of them here but then that accursed Rider killed them destroying two completely and leaving these two almost impossible to raise" Arontala said. "So then I presume these are what are being called the Ra'zac" Zar'roc asked. "Yess" Arontala said and without warning shot a blast of power at Zar'roc. As it hit his shields he could tell that it was far stronger then Arontala should be able to use. It rebounded of Zar'rocs shield and was sent hurtling to the left. They watched as arked through the sky Zar'roc gasped as it hit another figure in the sky and he felt the Raven shield he had placed around Eragon and Saphira shatter. He watched as they fell from the sky into the city below and for a moment all was silent. "Terra" Zar'roc said his voice weak. "Go to them see what happened" he said and floated off of the saddle and formed the Verteer into the dragonic wings. "But what about you" she asked. "Go" he said his voice weak but the command unquestionable. Terra nodded and flew off towards were Eragon and Saphira fell. "One of the king'ss enemiess iss dead" Arontala said as if to himself and the Ra'zac chuckled to themselves. But they all stopped when a loud laugh filled with sadistic madness rang through the night. They spun towards Zar'roc who was glowing with ethereal flames. Zar'roc looked up and Arontala watched as bits of color were burned off him turning his hair ghost white and his eyes a bloody red. "Who are you" one of the Ra'zac asked and gripped the saddle of his serpent as it bucked when it felt the massive power difference between Zar'roc and the newcomer. "I am Libris" the man said then let out another mad laugh. "And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" he said looking at Arontala before he cast his senses out over the city. "So that is what you want" Libris said to himself. "What" Arontala asked. "The execution" Libris said and raised his hands. "Come my sister" he called to the night. "Come to me Peyhta. Come to me and let me wreak havoc apon the one who destroyed you" he said. "Peyhta" Arontala said and shivered as he recognized the name and then shivered even more violently as it grew darker. "Behold the Necropolis" Libris said. Arontala and the Ra'zac looked and saw a large castle floating in the air. "The Necropolis" Arontala said and knew Libris meant the realm of the dead. Arontala watched as something dark flew from the castle "grant to me your power my sister" Libris said when the shape drew closer. "Awaken" Libris whispered. The shape tore open and a long ear shattering screech came from within. A moment later a malevolent female voice came from within the darkness of the shape's form "brother" it asked. "Yes Peyhta it is me. I have found the one you have sought the one who smashed your mind and destroyed your body. Please give me your power so that I may destroy him" Libris asked. "Very well" Peyhta said and black tendrils radiated out form the shape engulfing them in its power. Arontala looked around feverishly and through the translucent black tendrils saw a still world outside. "What's happening" one of the Ra'zac asked. "It is Peyhta's power. All except us are now frozen in space and time we are the only things left that can move" Libris said and looked at Arontala. "But you would know about Peyhta's powers wouldn't you." "How could you know about ssomething that happened over two hundred yearss ago" Arontala said and yelped as the Krul mounts vanished and the four of them stood on a patch of air. "I am darkness Arontala. I am everywhere" Libris said and swatted aside a burst of power that one of the Ra'zac shot at him. "You are not Zar'roc then who do you sserve" Arontala asked. "I serve only the True One and the death of your king as well as those who destroyed my family. So now you little pest it is time for that execution" Libris said. "Kill him" Arontala shouted and the Ra'zac leapt forward. Libris shook his head and shot a scythe of Blood power splattering the lead Ra'zac and wounding the other. But the wound did not stop the creature as it swung its sword down towards Libris' head. The blade missed as he dematerialized for a moment only to reappear behind the Ra'zac. "To slow" he said and slashed tearing the creature in half and blasting its mind with a burst of power. Libris turned to Arontala and vanished the orbs left behind by the Ra'zac. Arontala looked confused at the sudden loss of his best weapon then that confusion turned to rage. "Why you arrogant little twerp" Arontala said and lunged forward a sword appearing in his hand as he went. Libris vanished and reappeared in front of Arontala and locked his slashing sword to his own. Arontala smiled and another sword appeared. He thrust forward stabbing Libris straight through the heart. Libris doubled over in pain but still held the lock on Arontala's other sword. Arontala twisted the sword and jerked it out "not sso invincible" Arontala said in a self satisfied voice. Libris looked up smiling an evil smile Arontala was about to say something but it was cut off by a scream of pain as Libris' claw like other hand shot up and tore open his stomach. Arontala stumbled back clutching his stomach and Libris rose no evidence of a wound over his heart. "But how" Arontala gasped. "I am the lord of the Necropolis and as long as I remain within its presence I cannot be killed" Libris said then flicked a hand towards Arontala healing the stomach and all the damage he had done. "Why" Arontala asked and flinched as serpents rose from nowhere and wrapped around him sinking their teeth into his neck. "Don't worry they won't kill you" Libris said. "At least not yet. They will torture you until by the time you're Dea al Mon you'll hardly be a shadow of yourself" Libris said smiling. He motioned summoning a gush of flame that washed over Arontala's skin burning it to a crisp. Arontala screamed and Libris waited until the screams became whimpers before healing the burns. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her I was just following orders" Arontala pleaded. Libris thought for a moment and morphed the shadows of the dome into tiny fanged creatures that ran towards Arontala and began burrowing into his flesh. Arontala screeched and thrashed causing the serpents to tighten around him and sink their fangs deeper into him letting their burning venom scour his veins in greater amounts. The scream pitched and Arontala slumped. The creatures dug themselves out of his body and faded a moment before Libris brought Arontala back. "Why are you doing thiss" Arontala said and wretched as a fresh wave of pain coursed through him. "This is because of what you did to Eragon, Saphira, and Peyhta. but it is also because we stand as judges and you and Galbatorix are stains apon this world and it is our job not to just destroy or erase you it is our job to eradicate you and destroy all traces of your filth" Libris said. Then he lashed out with power summoning several small black blades and sent them to work hacking Arontala into bits. This time he also fixed a spell that made it so he couldn't fall to unconsciousness. "Libris" someone shouted. Libris spun and was face to face with the cloaked man from when he had fought Zar'roc. "Stay out of this Keeper this is my kill" he snarled. "There's no need to give Sadimoni the trouble of him" Keeper said and raised a hand incinerating Arontala's mind and body as well as vanishing the orb that was left behind. "Why did you do that" Libris shouted. "Because we need to talk" Keeper said and lowered his hood. Aside from his silver hair and gold black eyes he was Libris' twin. "So you're one of us" Libris asked. "yes and it's time you stop messing with the living world the True One sent you to the Necropolis for a reason and it is time you returned" Keeper said. "And why should I" Libris snapped. "Because I will it to be so" a soft deadly voice rolled like thunder out of the Abyss. Libris gulped "are you the True One" he asked. "Yes now release the body and return it to Zar'roc" the voice said. "As you wish" Libris said and motioned. A black pole appeared and moments later so did Zar'roc struggling against red hot chains inscribed with the words "rage, pain, and sorrow." Libris motioned again the chains vanished and so did he as Zar'roc rushed back to himself. Zar'roc looked around confused to find himself alive and no trace of Arontala then he heard the physic shout for his help and with the speed of shadow rushed to it.

Chaosti and the squad ran through the crowded streets dealing death in all directions. "To the citadel" Chaosti shouted as he ran on air. A group of soldiers jumped out of alleys and blocked their path Chaosti growled and swiped a paw at them. Black claws appeared and cut down the soldiers clearing the path for them "look out" Rose shouted as a Krul leapt from a building towards Chaosti. "Leare Ex Tor'ace" she shouted and a whip of fire lashed out from her hand slicing the Krul in half. "Good work" Chaosti shouted back to her. As they reached the citadel Chaosti barked and a blast of power crushed the doors to splinters. "Go" Chaosti shouted the others rushed forward and together shot a wall of flame that torched the oncoming waves of guards. Chaosti followed a black sword floating in the air beside him slashing the throats of several soldiers the flames had missed. "Up the stairs" Nick said. They rushed upwards and with a pulse of Black power Chaosti smashed a large set of ornate doors that lead to the chambers of the ruler of Dras-Leona. They all slid and almost fell on the slick floors as they ran into the room. They gasped in horror and astonishment at the blood soaked walls, ceiling and floor. "What could have done this" Rafe asked. Chaosti sniffed "Zar'roc" he said and sniffed again. "There" he pointed to the soaking bed. Nick, Vakkis, and Morn ran over to it and with Talent strength tipped the bed over and found a man cowering beneath it. "Please don't hurt me I surrender" the man said and held up an engraved pendent with seal of Dras-Leona on it. Vakkis took it and Nick locked the man's hands behind his back with a ring of energy. "What should we do with him" he asked Chaosti. "Keep him here for now. I have to go Zar'roc needs me" he said and bounded off passing through a wall.

Zar'roc landed in the wreckage site Eragon and Saphira lay unmoving in the center. Terra sat over them wings spread and shouting for him. "I'm here" Zar'roc said. She turned and he walked over to the bodies and saw the long shallow smoking cut along Saphira's neck and the shallow gash across Eragon's chest. He reached out with his healing magic and as he touched the wounds he knew that no healer was alive who could mend this. He fell to his knees his face blank with shock and sorrow. He looked up as he felt a mind tap his barriers and saw the room darken. He opened his mind and Keeper his hood raised appeared next to him as a spirit. "Can you heal it" Zar'roc asked not even looking at Keeper. "I don't know I've seen this only once when Arontala killed my sister" he said. "Try" Zar'roc said not caring that this man could reduce him to ash in a second. Keeper nodded and linked his mind with Zar'roc and let power rush trough him. Spells flew from Zar'rocs outstretched hand weaving themselves into tapestries of light that coruscated in thousands of colors over the two. After a moment the light flowed down into the wounds mending them and expelling the dark magics that had created them. Happiness bloomed in Zar'rocs eyes when he saw Eragon stir "no" Keeper said. "Now is not the time for that finish the mission get the orb" he said. Zar'roc turned as stones in the wall shifted and a door with a set of downward stairs appeared. "Who are you" Zar'roc asked. Keeper sighed and removed his hood Zar'roc stared for a moment but was too tired to care that they looked the same. "I am the shadow that walks, the darkness in the light, and the light in the darkness I am the balance of your self" Keeper said. "I see and what am I for then" Zar'roc asked. "You are your light aspect. He who is destined to erase the stain of Galbatorix" Keeper said. "And if that is why I exist then what do I do after this accursed war is over and the king is dead" Zar'roc asked. "That is up to the whims of the lady" Keeper said. Zar'roc sighed "I suppose you're right she did say she has plans for me" he said and rose. At the same moment Chaosti bounded in "what happened" the wolf asked. Zar'roc didn't respond only numbly got up and went to the door Chaosti right behind him.

At the bottom of the steps there was a large golden door mimicking Arachna's. Zar'roc called in the Twisted Key and fit it into the lock wincing as energy left him when the key used it to break the spells. The doors opened and Zar'roc leaned against the wall "Chaosti go get the orb" he said through labored breathing. Chaosti nodded and ran inside. He prowled around the large chamber using power to open several doors to inspect the contents. "What is it you seek prince" a soft voice said from behind him. Chaosti turned and saw a woman in a simple white dress with long blond hair and green eyes standing behind him. "Who are you" Chaosti asked. "I am the Historian Librarian a servant of the Zicronium family. I was given the task of keeping watch over this place" she said. "I see in that case I'm looking for the Orb of Light" Chaosti said. The woman nodded motioned to her right and a small crystal orb floated from a shelf and landed in her hand. "Here you are" she said. Chaosti floated the orb next to him thanked the woman and left. "Is that it" asked Zar'roc when Chaosti returned. The wolf nodded and Zar'roc vanished the orb then locked the room with a Blood lock and shield before he climbed the stairs to head back to the Varden.

* * *

thanks to all of you who reviewed

next time Eragon sees beyond the mask, Zar'rocs fury reaches a new hight, and he gathers an army of Blood to crush Galbatorix

please read and review

see you next time


	16. The Blood Awakens

Zar'roc entered the medium sized cottage that had replaced Nasuada's red tent. It had been three days since the battle and he had spent most of that time sleeping but he couldn't avoid this so he had come. He walked in and found himself alone with Nasuada, Jörmundur and several others sighing Zar'roc drew the shadows to him and formed them into a chair. "Is there a reason you wanted to see me" he asked as he wearily sat. "Twenty-five thousand" Nasuada said. Zar'roc raised an eyebrow "what" he asked. "That is the number of our dead that the Empire and your monsters killed" she said. "my Krul are the only reason we won this battle and besides not only did we take the city but we got what we came here for" Zar'roc said and motioned. There was a soft sound and the Orb of Light appeared hovering in the air at eye level between Zar'roc and Nasuada. "You may have lost some men but you have taken four valuable weapons form Galbatorix" Zar'roc said. "So this will free Murtagh and thorn" she asked. "Not exactly without a spell that I don't have this can only break the chains if they are weak" Zar'roc said. "And if Galbatorix's spells are anything it's not weak" Nasuada said. Zar'roc smiled "they're not as powerful as you may think" he said. "What do you mean" she asked. "Make no mistake we didn't win this battle because Galbatorix didn't see it coming because he did. Then why do you think Murtagh wasn't here" he asked. "He is fighting the spell" Nasuada asked. "With my help yes. the last time he was here I gave him a spell it partly protects him from the magics that are controlling him it makes it so that Galbatorix has to use all of his will to command him instead of giving a simple order" he said. "I see" Nasuada said. Zar'roc frowned and cocked his head listening then he stood abruptly the shadow chair melting back into nothing. "I have to go" he said and started walking towards the exit. "What did you mean by four weapons" Nasuada asked as Zar'roc got to the door. He turned to her "I know two them are thorn and Murtagh but who are the others" she asked. "During the battle I killed Galbatorix's shadow mage as well as two Ferozi" Zar'roc said. "Ferozi" Nasuada asked. "You would probably know these two as the Ra'zac" he said then turned and left walking out into the tangled streets of Dras-Leona.

Zar'roc sat in the large stone house he and terra had taken residence in. a goblet of the blood wine floated next to him warming over a tongue of fire and floating next to that was a good sized snifter of brandy. He stared intently at the spot a few feet in front of him muttering softly as the room seemed to fill with mist that collected in the spot he was staring at. It congealed forming a shimmering image of the city he motioned and silver strands flickered into view the web forming a dome over the image. Zar'roc watched the web waiting for the tug he had felt well he was talking to Nasuada. "There" he said as a small fiber tugged towards the citadel. "Terra watch the web" Zar'roc said and walked out.

Zar'roc leaned against the wall of the citadel and put his head in his hands "so much" he mumbled to himself. "So much pain and suffering the stones are dripping with it" he said then turned and ran his hand across the smooth stone of the wall. "And what tragedies have you seen" he said. There was a soft click and the sound of something being unsheathed fallowed by a small hiss. Zar'roc turned ready to fight but no one was there. He turned back just as power shot up his arm he looked and saw the Snaketooth imbedded in the wall. The palace seemed to sigh as memories flooded through him. He screamed as all the blood the lords of Dras-Leona had spilled all the pain and misery they had caused rushed through him. More and more memories surged into him each faster than the last until the flood settled on one. He was in the lord's private chamber the room was dark and empty or so he thought until he heard a groan. He turned and chained to the wall were three bloody battered women. They wore nothing but rags that had once been fine cloths but were now torn and blood stained. The one on the left couldn't be older then fourteen her black hair fell around her fragile form as she hung broken from her chains. The middle and the oldest had golden hair and stared defiantly into the darkness her sapphire eyes blazed with anger, grief, and pain. He puzzled for a moment that she looked familiar but moved onto the last who cowered back against the wall trying to hide herself in the shadows. She had tan skin fiery red hair and forest green eyes that had once been defiant but now held fear and despair. He sniffed and looked down. Zar'roc cursed viscously under his breath as he recognized the psychic sent and saw that all three wore necklaces and each held a shattered jewel. A door creaked open and he turned. The lord of Dras-Leona walked in holding a long sharp knife and smiling evilly. He walked towards the women and began his work Zar'roc cried out but the tide of memories swept him up and he was hurled into happier memories. Raziel sitting on a throne Dras-Leona prosperous and happy. Then with a jarring shock the memories stopped and Zar'rocs hand came away from the wall. He hugged himself shivering from the memories but as he remembered them fully the chill of the fear he felt was lost in the cold rage. His eyes glazed with fury he walked calmly back to the house.

Zar'roc walked in and plucked the brandy from the air swallowing it in a single gulp and gritted his teeth when it was burned up instantly by his power. He vanished the snifter "terra we need to go to Leona lake" he said. Terra lazily opened her eyes "why do we need..." she said but stopped when she felt the cold and saw his glazed eyes. She got up stretched and went to out the large door Zar'roc followed and climbed into the saddle just as she took off. "Why are we going to the lake" terra asked when they were half way there. "Something isn't right with the web" Zar'roc said. Then more quietly "and I need to get away from there." terra looked back and saw tears in his hard glazed eyes "what happened" she asked. "I'm a Black Widow" he said. "That's not new" terra said. "Wood and stone remember and I read the stones of the citadel and I saw..." Zar'roc was stopped by a soft sob. "They were Queens damn it terra and he butchered them" Zar'roc said. "And how many were there" terra asked. "Three" Zar'roc said. "And he killed them all." "No one of them got away she looked familiar but I can't remember her" Zar'roc said as terra landed. She said nothing but sent a gentle stream of comfort to him. Zar'roc walked over and sat on a flat rock that nature had weathered into a natural seat and called in his tangled web. He stared at it carefully inspecting it strand by strand. "What is it" terra asked after he vanished it. "I don't know there's nothing psychically wrong with the web but there is still that feeling like something's missing" he said. "Is that all we came here for" terra asked. "No I needed to talk to the others outside of the city" he said. Then "Vergil" he called on an Ebon-gray mind thread. "What" Vergil answered a moment later. "Find Eragon and the others bring them to Leona lake we need to talk" Zar'roc said. "Right" Vergil replied and severed the connection. Sighing Zar'roc leaned back and took immense pleasure in imagining the sound of the lord of Dras-Leona's bones snapping.

Zar'roc sat up a half hour later when Eragon and Saphira landed followed moments later by Vergil dropping from the Ebon-gray Wind. "Where's Rainer and Elena" Zar'roc asked. "Rainer said he had to do something before coming and I couldn't find Elena" Vergil said. Zar'roc nodded and watched as Vergil noticed the cold and his eyes "what happened" he asked. "What did Chaosti do with Dras-Leona's lord" Zar'roc asked to softly. "He gave him to me and I gave him to Jörmundur" Vergil said. Zar'roc cursed silently and called in the web "have a look at this" he said and floated the web over to Vergil who traced the threads with a finger and looked confused. "It's wrong" he said after moment. "Yes but I can't tell why" Zar'roc said and turned to Eragon. "Have you seen anything unusual lately" he asked. "no" Eragon said and turned as Rainer dropped from the Gray Wind holding a struggling man with his arms locked behind him. "Who is this" Zar'roc asked. "I caught him outside where you were staying he claims to be Varden but I found him with this" Rainer said and a wicked looking dagger appeared in the air in front of Zar'roc. He unsheathed the Snaketooth and touched it to the blade. "Rayoc root, Laestrygonian seed, Widow's weave, and…" Zar'roc cursed. "Witchblood" he said listing the last and most deadly poison on the blade. "Is that all you found" Zar'roc asked. "No I scanned his mind and he feels tainted" Rainer said and pushed the man forward at the same time he vanished the knife. "Who are you" Zar'roc asked. "I am…" the man started his face furious but stopped a blank look replacing the fury. All was silent for a moment before the man started laughing hysterically. "I see Arontala's last sending was right" the man said his voice completely different. "Galbatorix" Zar'roc said. "That's right in all honesty I'm surprised you're still alive and that the cage didn't suck you dry" the man said. "Why are you here you scum" Zar'roc asked to calmly as the others drew their weapons. "To make a deal. You have something I want and I have something you want" Galbatorix's puppet said. "And what is it that you want" Zar'roc asked. "The orb" Galbatorix said. "What could you possibly have that I would trade the object that could ruin you for" Zar'roc asked. "I was hoping you would ask that" the puppet said smiling with evil glee it motioned and a shimmering cloud appeared next to it. The cloud parted and revealed the image of two people chained to the wall. Zar'roc recognized the first as Draca but the other was shrouded in shadows. His anger grew colder and changed from the cold rage to the electric shock of the killing edge. "I have your Queens" Galbatorix said. Zar'rocs head spun and he realized who the other person was "Elena" he said quietly. "That's ri…" Galbatorix said but stopped as Vergil and Rainer lashed out with power the combined force of the Gray and Ebon-gray snapping the shields around the man and driving Galbatorix from his mind. The man screamed but Zar'roc ignored him as unimaginable fury filled him and he flew past the cold rage and past even the killing edge into something that was deathly cold and obliterated all thought. He rose from the seat and started to walk away. Eragon and Saphira stepped in front of him blocking his path. "Where are you going" Eragon asked. "Out of my way" Zar'roc snarled. "No" Eragon said and relised to late that he had made a mistake. A double bust of magic rippled off Zar'roc. The first made Eragon intensely aware of all the power around him even his own magic. He could sense it floating above the Abyss also deep within the dark spiraling chasm of power he sensed Zar'roc. Eragon looked at the man who had been Galbatorix's puppet and watched as he crumbled in on himself turned to ash by the power of Zar'rocs rage. "Move" Zar'roc said again. "No I wo…" Eragon said but stopped as wind rushed around him and Zar'roc in a tight spiral filled dark jewel power. Eragon watched as a circle of black flames appeared around Zar'roc searing the ground and sucking life from whatever they touched. He felt the psychic lightning set the sky ablaze he heard the sound of water rapidly freezing but didn't turn to look. And all of these were lost to him as he felt something stir deep within the Abyss as if awakening from a long sleep. He felt its rage wash out of the darkness and close around his mind but these too were lost as he heard a sound. From the thing with in the Abyss came a howl the sound searing Eragon's soul. It was a sound of joy and pain, of rage and celebration he looked into Zar'rocs eyes and remembered something he had read about the Blood well he was in Solitudo Mons Montis. "It is in the eyes" the book had said. "The eyes tell you that even though we feel the same as you, laugh the same as you, and come from the same races as you we are not like you. In the eyes you can see the moment when we turn from person to predator." Eragon saw Zar'rocs glazed uncaring eyes and as one by one Zar'rocs masks fell and he understood what the book meant. There was a thud and Eragon looked down Zar'rocs lifeless body law within the circle of flames a black clawed foot standing next to it. Eragon looked up and saw the demon it was a thousand times more terrifying because he remembered Zar'roc telling him about the Blood and he know that this was Zar'rocs true self and that what was on the ground was just another mask. A mask called flesh. "Enemy" the thought entered Eragon's mind sharp and feral. "No" Eragon said fear filling him. "Enemy" the voice said again. "Be gone" it said. Eragon flinched and stepped aside Saphira doing the same. The demon motioned and Zar'rocs body rose like a puppet the demon touched it and vanished inside. Zar'roc opened his eyes caught the Blood Wind and vanished as he did Eragon heard it again that soul searing sound that rose from the Abyss. He shuttered and leaned against Saphira. "What was that" Eragon asked needing confirmation of what he had seen. "I don't know" Vergil said. "But I've never seen him this bad" he said and walked over to the lake touching the frozen surface. "It's frozen" Vergil said. "That's what the cold rage does" Rainer said trying to cover his fear. "No I mean he froze the entire lake" Vergil said. Rainer gulped "that's not possible" he whispered. "We have to get back before he hurts someone" Eragon said. "Right we'll ride the Ebon-gray" Vergil said and without warning swept them all into the Winds.

Zar'roc walked into Nasuada's command station the door turning to ash as he touched it. "Lady" he said his tone coldly civil as he saw they were alone. "What is it" Nasuada asked. "I am leaving" he said. "What" she said. "I'm going to Urû'baen" he said tapping the hourglass pendent he wore and debating about waking the ancient and deadly tangled web it held. "You can't. Even you can't stop an entire army" she said. "I might not be able to" Zar'roc said. Then in a sepulchral midnight whisper "but I can" he said as he dropped the mask of flesh for a moment revealing his true self to Nasuada. She paled "but…" "I'm going to Urû'baen in three days and I'm leaving with or without you" he said and turned to leave. He stopped at the door "where is the lord at" he asked. "We locked him in the citadel" Nasuada said but before she could ask why he was gone.

Zar'roc approached the guards slowly he was calmer now but he was still locked in that icy oblivion beyond rage. "I am here to see the lord" Zar'roc said when the guards stopped him. "Only lady Nasuada is allowed to enter those were our orders" the older of the two guards said. "Then I feel sorry for you" Zar'roc crooned. "wh…" the man started but was reduced to nothing before he could finish. Zar'roc turned to the other guard "run" he said. The man ran dropping his spear as he fled. Zar'roc nodded and opened the door. "Lord Curane" Zar'roc said quietly as he entered and sealed the room with power. The man on the bed looked up "who are you" Curane said smugly even though he was the captive. "No one you need to be concerned with but I do have a question" Zar'roc said. Then his voice turned icy "why did you kill them." "Who" Curane asked a trickle of fear in his voice. Zar'roc lashed our tearing open Curane's mind and letting the memory flow into him. "They were traitors rebels against the king" Curane said. "Well clearly your king forgot to explain exactly who you were killing" Zar'roc said and brought the mask of judgment to his face. Curane screamed in terror and backed up to the wall. "What are you" he said. "I am Retribution" Zar'roc said. "You have no idea what you destroyed. They were Queens" Zar'roc shouted and ropes of Blood power looped around Curane. "I don't have time to deal with you but the Vi'zara will enjoy a meal" he said approaching the empty right wall as memories of his the years he had spent in here in his old home flooded his mind. He pressed a brick and a trap door in the floor opened. "Rïsa" he said and watched as an altar of black stone rose from the trap door. He waited as bars clicked into place and secured the altar. He called in a silver candelabra and lit the white candle fallowed by the gray, the black, and finally the red. He muttered a spell and the wall behind the altar turned to mist. He motioned and Curane floated over to him. Zar'roc unsheathed his Snaketooth and made a shallow cut across Curane's throat. "It won't kill you but it will call them" Zar'roc said then grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and tossed him into the mists. "Give my regards to the hellhounds" he said and walked away. As he got to the door and the candles and altar vanished. The mists began to fade but just as they disappeared Zar'roc smiled at the agony filled screams he heard from the other side.

Zar'roc stood in front of two trees that formed an arch muttering silently. Slight disturbances in the air between the trees the only physical indication that something was happening. He raised a hand and plucked at the air like it was a string. The vibrations rippled through the web that he was weaving in between the trees. the psychic bridge he was creating was made from captured strands of the Blood, Twilight's revenge, and Raven Winds and was large enough and fast enough that it could take an army to Urû'baen in half a day. As he anchored the last thread Eragon, Saphira, Vergil, Rainer, and terra dropped from the Winds. "You're not really considering going to Urû'baen alone are you" Eragon asked. Zar'roc was silent as he walked past them sat on a low flat stone and closed his eyes. "Zar'roc what are you doing" Vergil asked and received his answer a moment later as a command rippled through the Ebon-gray. "Come" it called on all jewel levels. "Come my brothers and sisters. The Varden have taken Dras-Leona and in three days I will go to Urû'baen. Come and erase the stain placed apon our names by Galbatorix" Zar'roc called. Psychic thunder rolled through the Abyss as thousands of minds answered. Zar'roc opened his eyes "now I have my army" he said. "You summoned them all every Blood in Alagaësia" Rainer said. "Yes" Zar'roc said then looked at Eragon. "Eragon when I first came to the Varden you called the magiced soldiers demons" Zar'roc said. Eragon nodded "if that is what you think of as demons I will show you something that no man should ever have to see" Zar'roc said then motioned. A large skeleton made of thick bones and that was twice his height appeared. Next Zar'roc called in a metal brace that had three small holes in it he attached it to the skeleton's ribs. He then called in four small orbs and set one into the top hole and one in the bottom. "I said I would make you suffer for what you did and I didn't lie" he said to the third orb and placed it in the middle hole before he called in the greenish gray cloth Lorn had given him. Vergil and Rainer grabbed him "no Zar'roc you can't unleash that it's too dangerous" Vergil shouted. Zar'roc chuckled and with a flick of power sent them sprawling. "No one will stop me from getting them back and that includes you" he said quietly then raised a hand the cloth rose and unfurled wrapping around the bones. "Deles Varnterna Exras Realmano De Rocras" he said there was a whiplash sound and the cloth snapped tight around the bones becoming gray pox marked skin. Beady silver eyes opened and stared down at him defiantly. Calmly Zar'roc raised the last orb as it flashed the creature roared and slumped. "He leashed it" Rainer said. "How they're immune to magic" Vergil said watching as Zar'roc created a shadow cage around the beast and wrapped it in shields before he walked away. "What is that" Eragon asked. "It's called a Ferali" Vergil said. "Vergil look at this" Rainer shouted. Vergil and Eragon turned and saw Rainer pluck a strand of the web. "It's a bridge" Vergil said as the ripples faded. "But to where" Rainer asked. "How much do you want to bet that it leads to Urû'baen" Vergil said. "But a craft bridge that long is impossible" Rainer said. Vergil ran a hand over the web "that's not spider silk it's made of the Winds" he said. "Mother Night" Rainer said.

"Impressive work isn't it" Zar'roc said to Vergil and Rainer who had spent the past several hours trying to figure out the web. "How did you capture the Winds" Rainer asked. Zar'roc made a dismissive gesture and turned southeast to the horizon. "What are you…" Rainer started but was silenced by a look from Zar'roc. "They come" he said. "What" Vergil asked. Zar'roc pointed to the horizon and the black cloud that had appeared. "A storm cloud" Rainer said. "No those are Eyrions" Vergil said as the cloud drew closer and the shapes of men and women with dark membranous wings became distinct and the savage war cry of the Eyrions pierced the night. But that was matched by a cacophony of howls and snarls from the North. They turned and saw a hoard of black and white dots moving towards them. "Are those the Vi'zara" Rainer said. "Yes from Arceria and Vlk" Zar'roc said. "Mother Night Vi'zara wolves and Arcerian cats" Vergil said. Then the sounds of the Vi'zara and the Eyrions were drowned out by a thunderous roar from the Northwest. "You didn't" Vergil said as he turned and saw a flock of large shapes flying towards them. "Please tell me you didn't summon the Fireborn as well." Zar'roc smiled as he looked towards the incoming flock of miniature dragons. "And that's not all" he said as he called in a fist sized colorless stone and set it on the ground. "Look" he said and waved a hand across the sky. For a moment the Winds were visible to the naked eye revealing thousands of jewel stars each pulsing with a life force that wasn't quite the same as the living's. "The Dea al Mon you called the Dea al Mon are you mad" Rainer shouted at him. "Perhaps" was Zar'rocs response but his glazed eyes gleamed and he wore a feral smile on his face. Watching as the Eyrions landed and one stepped forward. He had the golden brown skin black hair and gold eyes that were typical of the three long lived Blood races. He stood a good foot taller than Zar'roc and with his thickly muscled arms and dark wings spread he looked huge. "Prince" Zar'roc said nodding to the man who's psychic scent and Black jewel marked him as the dominate Warlord Prince in the band of Eyrions. "Dark Prince" the man said and stretched a psychic probe towards Zar'roc. "That would be a bad idea" he said in his midnight voice and let his Blood jewel glow. "You are the Blood" the man said taking a step back his wings snapping tight to his body. "Is that a problem" Zar'roc asked to softly. "No I just thought you were a myth" the man said. "No I'm solid as ever" Zar'roc said and extended a hand. "Zar'roc" he said. The man took the offered hand "Raevenar" the man said. "Tell me are your men and women prepared to fight to the death and beyond" Zar'roc asked. "We are Eyrion" Raevenar said. "Death holds no fear over us so long as we die in battle" he said. Zar'roc smiled and turned as he heard twin snarls. He looked at the large gray black wolf and the just as large white tiger. "Prince" he said to both the Warlord Princes as he saw the Red jewels. "Your names" he asked. "Fangin" the tiger said. "Typhon" the wolf said. "And you have come to fight" Zar'roc asked. "We have come to protect" Fangin said Typhon nodded in agreement. Zar'roc sniffed and snarled as he looked behind them and saw the rest of the Warlord Princes who had come with them clustered around a small group of other Vi'zara. "You brought Queens with you" he said. "Yes" Fangin, Typhon, and Raevenar said. Zar'roc sighed and turned as the Fireborn dragons landed and a Warlord Prince with dark green scales and an Ebon-gray jewel walked up to him. Zar'roc nodded "Dragon Staršie" Zar'roc said slipping into the language used by the Fireborn. "Dark Prince" the dragon said. "I am Staršie Pythius" he said. "Did you to bring Queens" Zar'roc asked. "Have you ever tried to stop one of our Queens from protecting one of her sisters" Pythius asked. "Once" Zar'roc mumbled Pythius snorted and Zar'roc laughed. But stopped as he heard someone dropping from the winds and felt a familiar psychic scent. As he turned he saw her "Titian" he said weakly. Titian was slim with the sinewy build of her long dead race. her ears were delicately pointed she had silver hair and her blue gray eyes glowed with inner fire matching the Gray jewel that hung on a silver chain around her neck. "Zar'roc" she asked. "Yes" he said and flinched as she hugged him. "Titian please" he said pushing her away. "What's wrong" she asked. "How can you still call me your friend I killed you" he said. Titian gave him a pitying look "no Prince it was one of Galbatorix's assassins who gave me this" she said and pulled away the scarf she wore to reveal a scar of a deep slash through her throat. "But they told me…" he started. "All lies" she said. Zar'roc breathed deeply excepting it as the truth "your right" he said then smiled. "It's good to see you" he said. But before she could reply he turned and snarled as his instincts to protect a Queen took over as he sensed the Warlord Princes around him. Titian placed a hand on his shoulder "down" she said. He snarled at her to "Zar'roc I'm a Gray jeweled Harpy Black Widow Queen I can protect myself" she said. "And besides I have them" she said. There were two loud woofs as two large black furred red eyed dogs who wore red jewels stepped beside her. He smiled and scratched the hellhound's heads "you brought Smoke and Ember" he asked. "They wouldn't let me leave without them" Titian said then muttered something about Warlord Princes. He sighed "did you enjoy the meal" he asked the hounds they yipped and wagged their tails. "I'll take that as a yes" he said and turned to Titian. "Did you bring any news" he asked. "Yes the other living Blood will be here some time tomorrow" she said. he nodded then looked at the Warlord Princes around him and back to Titian shuddering inwardly as he had no idea who here was the most dangerous. "Brothers and sisters" he said his voice amplified so it rolled like thunder out to the Blood around him. "In two days we go to fight the tainted king but for now we must rest" he said and turned to Dras-Leona. "Until recently Dras-Leona has been ruled by the Zicronium family" he said. "The lord placed in power by Galbatorix and all connected to him are dead which means this city now belongs to me. So come to the citadel because tonight we must rest we will need all our strength for the battle to come" he said and a ripple of agreement sounded through the Blood. "Come" he said once more as he and terra turned to walk back. "Did I make the right choice" he asked terra. "Yes but you do realize Nasuada is going to kill you for marching this crowd through the city and locking her out of the citadel" terra said. "everything has a price" was his only reply.

* * *

thanks to all of you who reviewed

next time the Blood prepare for battle, we see the horror of the Ferali, and the battle of Urû'baen begins

please read and review

see you next time


	17. The Battle of Urû'baen Begins

"You have to talk some sense into him" Nasuada said to Eragon. "There's no way he can be ready to go to Urû'baen tomorrow" she said. "I know I already tried talking to him but he dismissed it saying 'the first law is to protect'" Eragon said. "And when I asked Rainer about it he just laughed and walked away." "Well try again he hasn't slept so maybe you can use that" Nasuada said. "Fine" Eragon sighed and walked towards the door but stopped halfway and shivered as the thing in the Abyss howled again as it had been doing for the past day and a half. "What's wrong" Nasuada asked. "You can't hear it can you" he asked. "Hear what" she asked. Eragon linked minds with her intending to show her the memory of the sound but at that moment the creature howled again. Nasuada shuddered as she heard that sound of joy and pain, of rage and celebration. "What was that" she asked a moment later when the creature fell silent. "I don't know but it lives within Zar'rocs power and it awoke yesterday" Eragon said then he turned and left. "Well" Saphira asked. "We need to go to the citadel we have to talk to Zar'roc again" he said as he climbed into the saddle. "I see" Saphira said as she took off. "Does Nasuada really think we can talk him out of it" Saphira asked a minute later when they landed. "I guess" Eragon said. "What do you think" she asked. "I don't know before maybe. But after I saw him turn into that thing I just don't know" Eragon said. "What about you" he asked. "No I don't think so. After seeing him like that and feeling that deep fury and cold I don't think even a god could stop him" Saphira said as they approached the large door. Eragon knocked and gulped to hide his fear and astonishment when a man with dark membranous wings answered the door. "What" the man asked. "We're here to see Zar'roc" Eragon said sounding braver then he felt. "Prince Zar'roc has given specific orders that no one is aloud…" the man started. "Falonar" someone shouted. The man turned and Eragon saw Rainer leaning against the wall his Gray jewel glowing faintly. "This one's okay lord Zar'roc is expecting them" Rainer said. "Yes sir" Falonar grumbled and moved aside to let Eragon and Saphira enter. "Go check on the warriors that Raevenar is training with the sticks I want a full report" Rainer said making the dismissal clear. Falonar nodded and left. "Come on he's this way" Rainer said after Falonar was gone. "Who was that" Eragon asked. "That was just Falonar he's the second in command of the Eyrions that Raevenar brought" Rainer said as they rounded a corner. "But he had wings" Eragon said. Rainer looked over his shoulder a confused look on his face "of course he had wings he's Eyrion they all have wings" Rainer said as they got to a heavy wooden door and stopped. "This is as far as I go. Zar'roc is on the top floor" he said and leaned against the wall. "Ryuu will get you the rest of the way" he said and called in a small gold coin and tossed it to Eragon. "Just give him this it's a mark of safe passage and you better give it to him quick. Ryuu's more the type to tear someone to pieces first" Rainer said as Eragon examined the coin. On one side it had a picture of Zar'rocs crest and on the other it had an intricate set of runes that he couldn't make out. "Oh and one last thing" Rainer said with a touch of arrogance in his voice as Eragon looked up from the coin. "Don't let the Fireborn scare you they smell fear" Rainer said cryptically. Eragon was about to ask what he meant when the door opened. "Go on" Rainer said. Eragon nodded and he and Saphira stepped inside.

Eragon and Saphira stepped cautiously down the short hall and into a small circular room/ Eragon looked around confused when he saw no one then he heard a low growl and spun. The shadows on the opposite side of the room vanish and his breath caught when he saw the red dragon that was about half the size of Saphira. "Who are you" the dragon said. "Eragon" Eragon answered automatically he couldn't take his eyes away from the dragon with its large plate like scales and the Sapphire jewel that hung on a gold chain around its neck. "He is Blood" Saphira said. "I know" Eragon replied. "Why are you here" the dragon roared. "Are you Ryuu" Eragon asked as he held out the coin Rainer gave him. Ryuu looked at it for a moment then it vanished reappearing a moment later in the air in front of him. "Where are you going" he asked after looking the coin over again. "We need to see Zar'roc" Eragon said. Ryuu smirked "he's on the top floor so enjoy the ride" he said. "What" Eragon asked. At the same moment Ryuu's jewel flared and a blue sigil appeared on the floor. Eragon's head spun as the world telescoped and he felt the floor drop away. Seconds later he regained his footing and looked around. They were in a small room with a wide set of stairs that lead up being the only exit. "What just happened" he asked Saphira. "I think we just passed through the entire citadel" she said. Eragon nodded and began to walk up the steps fallowed by Saphira. When they reached the top Eragon saw Zar'roc standing at the edge of the large balcony and leaning on the railing. Eragon blinked and saw a strange dark mist surrounding the entire balcony centered around Zar'roc. He touched it with his mind and felt the deep sadness and longing that lived within the psychic mist along with the cold rage. "Zar'roc" Eragon said approaching slowly. Zar'roc turned to him his eyes hallow and his skin gray. Eragon also noticed small tremors passing through him as if he had to fight to stay still. "What" Zar'roc asked his voice sounding rusty as he turned back to the balcony. "What are you doing up here" Eragon asked as he stood next to him. "I was listening to the Warlord Princes and what they have been saying about me really drove home the fact of what I am" Zar'roc said. "What do you mean" Eragon asked. Zar'roc laughed and his eyes regained a little of their life and sanity. "I told you of the Blood's gods but not of our greatest legend" he said. "What" Eragon asked. "beware the golden eyed demon and the fair haired lady as they glide through the Abyss cloaked in the spilled blood of the unclean as they spiral through the eternal dance of power" Zar'roc said. Then he turned to Eragon his eyes no longer hallow now they were sharp and completely aware but they had a haunted look to them. "Have you ever wished for something Eragon something you would give your life for" he asked. Eragon nodded "you see the wishes with enough power and desire become threads these threads fall through the Abyss and find their way to the Dark Lady and her sister Noc'vrou the Weaver. And together they weave a web a web so powerful it takes the form of flesh and in times of great need these webs will find their way into the living realms to help. Only two of these webs exist. one is Witch the Queen of the Shadows the other…" Zar'roc said. "Is the Blood Master of Darkness and Lord of the Abyss. You see Eragon they don't call me the Blood because I wear the Blood jewel. They call me that because that is who and what I am. I am the Blood I am Dreams Made Flesh" he said. Eragon took a step back "what" he said. Zar'rocs eyes filled with hatred and sadness "even you" he said as he looked back out to the night. "Even you are repulsed by the idea" he said his voice hateful. Eragon winced as Zar'rocs words cut him and the thing in the Abyss howled again "no it was just a surprise" Eragon said. Zar'roc turned to him and for a moment Eragon saw beyond the flesh and stared into the demon's inferno like eyes. "You're not afraid" Zar'roc asked his voice a sepulchral midnight whisper. "No I'm not" Eragon said. Zar'roc laughed "yes you are but you don't fear me in the way the others do and I thank you for that" Zar'roc said. Then he turned as a screech sounded from over head. He held out his arm and a falcon landed on it. Eragon stared at the snow white bird whose feathers were streaked with black and wondered where it came from. "Well at least you're not the only one who accepts me the Vi'zara don't fear me" Zar'roc said as he stroked the bird's feathers. "What" Eragon said then he saw the golden shackle on the bird's right leg and the Ebon-gray jewel that glowed faintly. "I'm happy you made it Gawain" Zar'roc said. "You're going to fight Galbatorix we wouldn't miss it for the world" Gawain said. Zar'roc chuckled "you haven't changed my friend" Zar'roc said. "Niter have you" Gawain said. Zar'roc grew serious "how many did you bring" he asked. "Thirty Warlord Princes and about two hundred Warlords" Gawain said. Zar'roc hesitated a moment "I have to ask because the others did it did you bring the Queens" he asked. "Yes I left the Black Widows to watch them" Gawain said. Zar'roc sighed with exasperation and relief then turned to Eragon. "Was there a reason why you came up here" he asked. "No" Eragon said too quickly. Zar'roc looked skeptical for a moment then shrugged. "Gawain can you take these two back down" he said. "Yes" Gawain said. Zar'roc nodded "and tell Rainer I'll be in my study and I need to talk to you later" Zar'roc said. Gawain nodded and flew to Eragon's shoulder. Eragon went and climbed into Saphira's saddle "Eragon" Zar'roc said. "What" Eragon said. "tell Nasuada that if she thought sending you up here to try to convince me not to go would work then she's an even bigger fool then I thought" Zar'roc said. "And if she tries again there won't be enough left of her to find when I'm done with her" he said. Eragon nodded hesitantly and he, Saphira, and Gawain vanished. Zar'roc sighed and leaned against the railing. "What would you have done in my place Jaenelle what would Witch have done" he whispered and then laughed. "You would have done nothing you never had the taste for battle like I did. I suppose that's why we were friends" he said then his eyes filled with sadness as he stared into the starless night. "But you weren't my Queen. My heart and loyalty belongs to another" he whispered and in that moment he realized why Elena being taken had hurt so much and he learned the name of that icy oblivion that his rage was a part of.

Zar'roc descended deep into the bowels of the citadel and stopped by a door when he heard the smack of wood on wood. he glanced at the Black lock and shield on the door and shattered them with a flick of power before he opened the door and walked in. he leaned against the wall and looked around the room with a critical eye as he examined the groups of men and women that spared against each other with wooden sticks that had blunted and shielded blades attached to both ends. They were used as the training instruments for those learning the Eyrion bladed sticks. And at the center of the chaos he found Raevenar shouting instructions "Raevenar" he said on a Black thread. Raevenar stopped and looked in his direction. "I need to burn off some temper care to spar" Zar'roc asked. "Why not I'm interested to see exactly what you can do" Raevenar said and broke the connection. "Enough" Raevenar shouted and the calmer in the room ceased immediately. "It's time you saw how a real fight looks" he said and tossed a stick to Zar'roc as he approached. Zar'roc looked at the stick and tossed it back. "I'll use my own" Zar'roc said and called in his bladed stick. Raevenar goggled at the stick made of stone hard wood that was black as night and was intricately wrought with silver. Then his eyes moved to the jagged blood red blades that could cut through skin, muscle, and bone like butter. Zar'roc smiled at the fear in the man's eyes before he wrapped the Blood shield around the blades. Raevenar sighed with relief and settled into a wide fighting stance his wings slightly extended for balance. Zar'roc nodded a signal to begin and Raevenar rushed forward. Zar'roc smiled and poured every ounce of his Talent into his speed and seemed to vanish as Raevenar got within striking distance. "To slow Prince" Zar'roc said from behind Raevenar and whirled. There was a clap as his stick smashed against Raevenar's. "Really" Raevenar asked and spun locking Zar'rocs stick to the ground. Zar'roc smiled and tapped a sigil on the stick and it passed through Raevenar's as he brought it up in a motion that would have sliced the man to pieces if he hadn't jumped back at the last moment. "Damn Eyrions" Zar'roc thought with amusement as he lunged forward and slammed his stick into Raevenar's. He then reversed his grip and swung down hitting Raevenar in the Solar Plexus and knocking the wind out of him. Zar'roc smiled as Raevenar lunged forward the blade of his stick turned so it would hit him in the chest. Zar'roc tapped another sigil and triggered the spell causing a wall of flames to rise from the ground. Raevenar tripped and pulled out of the lunge but wasn't fast enough as Zar'roc shattered the illusion and vaulted over him. Zar'roc swept Raevenar's feet out from under him with a scything kick. Raevenar backwinged to stop himself from falling and sent his stick towards Zar'rocs back. Zar'roc hissed as he was hit in the back but released the hidden handle at the end of one of the blades and swung the stick out. Caught by surprise Raevenar didn't dodge the blow and was sent sprawling. "Not bad for a non-Eyrion" Raevenar said as he got up. "Not bad Eyrion" Zar'roc said as he snapped the handle back into place and spun the stick. "But I think this has gone on long enough don't you" Zar'roc said. Raevenar grinned "I couldn't agree more" he said and twisted his stick. Half shot forward connected to the rest by a thin chain caught off guard it hit Zar'roc in the chest and sent him hurtling backwards. He smiled and wings of Verteer flared as he backwinged and leapt forward. his finger going to the small hole in the stick as he unsheathed the Snaketooth and pumped venom into the blade turning the silver strands to red and the edges of the blades black. He sped to Raevenar and caught the chain around the lower part of his stick as he got to him. "there's one thing you didn't take into account in this fight" Zar'roc said as the bottom to blades flipped out and pinned his stick and Raevenar's chain to the floor at the same time the stiletto like Widow's blade that held most of his the venom that he had used sprang out of the other end and pressed against Raevenar's throat. "And what's that" Raevenar asked. "I'm a Black Widow Dark Prince and I was trained in all kinds of weapons" Zar'roc said quietly before he retracted the Widow's blade and let the lower blades snap back into place and release Raevenar's chain. Zar'roc vanished the stick and turned to walk away every eye in the room on him. "What did you think" he asked as he got to the door. "Not bad" Raevenar said. "But where did you get a stick like that." Zar'roc smirked over his shoulder "I made it" was his only reply before he left leaving Raevenar with a blank astonished look on his face.

"You wanted to see me" Zar'roc said. Nasuada jumped in surprise and spun to find Zar'roc leaning against the wall that had been empty a moment ago. "What are you doing here" she asked. "Eragon came to see me so I assumed that meant you wanted to talk" Zar'roc said a board sleepy tone in his voice that acted like a signal to all that he was standing on the killing edge. "No I don't want to talk to you you've made your intentions quite clear" she said. Zar'roc looked thoughtful for a moment "you know Nasuada not all of the Blood follow the old ways in the same why I do" he said. "So" Nasuada said petulantly. "I knew this young Priestess well she was a Lengani so I suppose she wasn't young by your standards but anyway. Her name was Dorothea she rose quickly and became the High Priestess of Lengi and had the ambition to rule this entire realm so. She began killing those who had the potential to oppose her and after about three or four hundred years she ruled more than half of Alagaësia" Zar'roc said. "What does that have to do with anything" Nasuada asked confused. "Well the Riders began to see her encroachment of Alagaësia as a threat to the relative peace that the land had so they sent me on what was supposed to be a diplomatic mission. I stayed for a few days in Draga the capital of Lengi until I had to meet with the High Priestess. And the moment I saw her and the hunger in her eyes when she saw me as a possible ally I knew why I had been sent there. We talked for a while and then she offered me an opportunity to stay and help her I declined and left. That night she snuck into the room where I was staying and tried to ring me" Zar'roc said. "Ring" Nasuada asked. A small golden ring appeared in the air by Zar'roc and was immediately destroyed. "The Ring of Obedience" he said. "It acts like a psychic leash between the wearer and whoever wears the controlling ring and lets them monitor and track the one they ringed. But that's not all it does it also lets the controller send unimaginable pain through it into the wearer" Zar'roc said. "What happened" Nasuada asked. Zar'roc smiled a cold cruel smile "Dorothea got the ring to my finger tip before she was on the ground" he said. "When I saw the ring I showed her just how vicious a Dark Prince can be when provoked. I also found out the next day that the young Warlord Prince that had come with me had been killed" he said. "And what does this have to do with me" Nasuada asked. "In some ways you remind me of Dorothea. Oh you're not nearly as bad as she was but she was manipulative and had planned to capture terra and use her against me twisting me between my partner and a live of pain and misery" Zar'roc said then got off the wall and started to walk towards the door. "What happened to Dorothea" Nasuada asked Zar'roc smiled. "I don't know they never found the body all they found was a finger" Zar'roc said and kept walking. "Oh and Nasuada" he said when he was at the door. "Yes." "If you ever try to manipulate me again I'll make what happened to Dorothea look kind compared to what I'll do to you" he said with soft venom in his voice. Nasuada shivered "are we clear" he asked. "Yes we're clear" she said weakly. "Oh and tell the Varden that anyone who wants to come with me can" Zar'roc said and used the power of his jewels to wrap a light compulsion spell around the words before he walked out into the night and vanished.

"The Blood have never been united like this" Zar'roc said to terra the next day as he looked out over the army of over fifty thousand Blood and forty thousand Krul. "They've never had a common enemy large enough to unite or a leader" terra said. He looked down at the fifty six men and women who were the leaders of their factions and sighed. "What do you think she would have done in my place" he asked. "Jaenelle would have fought she understands the land in the way only you two can. And she would have felt the taint and went to destroy it" terra said. "But would she have gone in blind like I'm doing" he asked. "Of course not Yaslana never would have let her" terra said. "Your right even though she wears Twilight's Revenge her brother would have fought her to the ground to keep her out of this fight" Zar'roc said laughing. But he stopped as Rainer and Vergil approached him fallowed by a man with long black hair tan skin and green eyes. "Warlord" Zar'roc said to the man when he saw the Red jewel. "Prince" the man said. "This is Jarred he serves the Gray Lady the Queen of Dena Nehele" Vergil said. "I see" Zar'roc said. "And how is Lia these days" Zar'roc said. "She is well" Jarred said. Then reluctantly "we were chosen as the representatives to you for the short lived human races" he said. "Go on" Zar'roc said. "We are ready to go but Lia was wondering how you plan to get all of us to Urû'baen" Jarred said. Zar'roc ignored the question and turned as Chaosti, Raevenar, Titian, and Zankou walked towards him. "All the preparations are complete" Titian said when they arrived. "And all of the Blood shields have been keyed" Zar'roc asked. Raevenar nodded grimly. "And the Vi'zara and Krul are ready" Zar'roc asked turning to Chaosti and Zankou they both nodded. "Then let's go" Zar'roc said turning back to Jarred. "You asked how I plan to get all of us to Urû'baen" he asked Jarred nodded. Zar'roc turned to open the gate but stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Eragon, Saphira, and Nick along with the rest of the squad coming up the hill. "You aren't leaving without us" Eragon shouted. "You choose to come with me instead of stay with the Varden" Zar'roc asked. "Actually" Eragon said and pointed to the area behind him. Zar'roc stared in shock as more than two thirds of the Varden waited before him ready for battle. "Thank you" he said to Eragon then turned back to Jarred. "Ready" he asked the man nodded and stared in shock as Zar'roc opened a slash on his palm with a knife edged nail and flicked the blood between the arching trees he stood next to. "let the blood sing to the Blood and in the Blood and let blood be power's river" he said as he woke his tangled web and his spells keyed into place wrapping tick Blood shields around the entire army. The web roared into life and the gate to the Abyss opened and engulfed them all.

Zar'roc sighed and looked up at the dying sunlight pretending for a moment that he couldn't hear the clash of armies and the screams of the dying from below. The ride on the winds had been brutal for all of them but his plan had worked and when his warriors came in fast they had nearly obliterated the forces Galbatorix had waiting for him. But then soldiers with Midnight shields had begun to pour out of Urû'baen and with no one but himself wearing a jewel darker then the Midnight most of the clashes of power had stopped and it had become a test of strength and skill. "Zar'roc we need to help them now" Eragon urged him. "No not yet" Zar'roc said returning his attention to the battle. "Soon though" he said. "But…" Eragon started Zar'roc shook his head and silenced him. "If Galbatorix isn't panning anything then we should be fine because its time I put my plan in to action and begin this game" Zar'roc said a few minutes later. "If you had a plan all along why have you been waiting to use it" Eragon asked. Zar'roc smiled and looked up as the last light in the sky faded "because Eragon some games are best played in the dark" he said. "What do you mean by that" Eragon asked and took a step back as Zar'roc shimmered and changed. The Verteer and the mask of judgment covering him and a large ball of darkness appeared next to him. "Shall we" he asked as battle fire and cold rage filled him. Eragon was about to answer when the thing in the Abyss howled a call to battle and Eragon relised the question wasn't for him. "What is that" Eragon asked referring to the creature in the Abyss. Then he heard a new sound a slow drum beat that rose from the Abyss as well. "Do you hear them Eragon do you hear the drums" Zar'roc asked in a midnight whisper. Eragon nodded "they are my prelude the beginning of the end for Galbatorix" Zar'roc said. "Now come" Zar'roc said and turned inward hurtling through the Abyss. He shot past the level of the Red then the Gray, the Ebon-gray, and the Black. When he reached his Ebony strength he sped up faster and faster he flew. Down down down past the level of the Midnight jewel past the Raven he plunged. Deeper and deeper power building around him as he flew through the Abyss. He left the level of Twilight's Revenge and descended into the glorious icy depths of the Blood he flew down deeper into the chasm of power that separated his jewels from the rest of the Blood down he went until he could see his inner web that was so close to the very core of the Abyss. He turned an inch from his web and shot upwards all the power of the Abyss flowing behind him. He heard and roar and looked back. The black fiery eyed demon that was his true self flew next to him "shall we" he asked as they reached the level of the Opel. The beast nodded and they rose hundreds of thousands of colorless jewel stars flying past them. He missed most but he caught some surrounding the inferior minds in his power and snuffing them out like candles. The demon roared as they left the Abyss and the power flooded Zar'rocs body. Zar'roc gave the roar voice and the inhuman sound burst from his throat as he shot off the cliff and down into the battle. He looked back at Eragon, Saphira, and terra. "Go up and kill as many as you can" he said to Eragon and Saphira on a mind thread. Then he turned to terra "shield them as best you can but don't put yourself in danger" he said. "Wouldn't dream of it" she shot back. He smiled and remembered the ball of shadow that was following him as he slid down the cliff side. "Awaken" he said. Power flashed from his hand and shattered the orb. The Ferali roared as it broke free of it bounds "go my creation devour them all" Zar'roc shouted to it and tightened the psychic leash that held it in check. The Ferali roared again and fallowed him into the ranks of soldiers.

Titian, Rainer, Vergil, Chaosti, and Gawain were clustered together tightly as they fought their way through the ranks of soldiers around them. "Just like old times isn't it" Rainer shouted as he disemboweled a soldier and beheaded another. "Yes it…" Titian started but stopped when a hundreds of screams sounded at the same time from the empire's left side. "What's that" Titian asked. "Oh no he unleashed it" Vergil said. "Unleashed what" Titian asked. "See for yourself we'll protect you" Rainer said Titian nodded and moved to the center of the cluster where she sent a delicate psychic probe towards the screams. She recoiled as she felt the psychic scent of the creature and heard the roar of joy and pain, of rage and celebration that came from the depths of the Abyss that seemed to live around Zar'roc. "Mother Night" she said breathless. "he made a Ferali" she shouted as a massive serpent with hundreds of hands rose from the battle and greedily snatched up soldiers before it stuck them to its skin creating more screams. "what possessed him to create it and what is that deep cold I can feel around him" Titian asked as she slipped under a Midnight shield and burned out the man's mind, Rainer and Vergil turned to her "Galbatorix took Elena" they said together, "oh" Titian said.

Zar'roc laughed as they burned and the Blood fire spread through the ranks. But it didn't kill many and neither did he instead he defended and when he caught the solders off guard he grabbed them and threw them into the always near Ferali. They struggled to get away but from the moment they touched the creature's skin they were as good as dead as the tiny pox marks opened into miniature tooth filled mouths and tore the unfortunates to pieces and added their bone and skin to its own body making it stronger and larger. Zar'roc watched as the Ferali changed from its serpent form into a troll with bone armor and spears jutting out of its back. "destroy them my beast" was the command he left it with as he rose on Verteer wings and wrapped in Blood shields flew over the armies to the outer walls of Urû'baen. He ran head first in to a strong shield and fell to the ground cursing he wrapped a bubble shield around the entire city keying it so that the leaders of his army as well as Eragon, Saphira, and terra could pass through it. "Look at this" he said as the three he had just been thinking of landed next to him. Eragon touched the strange shield and looked confused. "What is it" he asked. "I don't…" Zar'roc started but stopped as he felt a familiar presence enter his mind. "Nexus" he asked. "Yes I know of this magic it blocks your psychic scent from entering its boundaries" Nexus said. "Then how am I supposed to get in" Zar'roc asked. "Use me" Nexus said. "What" Zar'roc asked. "For a breath of soul I can help you unleash Lorn's power and break this magic" Nexus said. "Alright take what you need" Zar'roc said then sheathed Nemisis and called in Nexus. He walked over to a low flat rock "what are you doing" terra asked he didn't reply. Zar'roc raised the sword to the heavens as he linked minds with it before he plunged it hilt deep into the stone. Ancient icy power poured from him and the sword mingling and taking form in front of him "what is that" Eragon said as a mighty roar deafened all other sounds. he looked at Zar'roc to ask again and blinked for a moment he thought he saw Zar'roc in a cloak of red fabric that seemed to ripple like liquid when he blinked again he was normal. Zar'roc gasped as he felt the full force of the power in front of him and looked up. A massive black ethereal dragon that stood taller than the city stood before them. It roared again before it let loose a steam of black liquid flames and for a moment Zar'roc could see the faint golden outlines of the shield before the fire engulfed the city in a blazing hurricane that rose to the heavens acting like a beacon for all those to know of the power that lived within. There was a sound like braking glass and the tower of flame exploded inwards shattering the shield and destroying all remnants of it as well as scorching the outer walls. "Thank you Lorn" Zar'roc whispered as he drew the blade from the stone and the dragon vanished. "What was that" Eragon asked him. Zar'roc looked down as the jewels on Nexus that still blazed with power "a gift from a friend" he said quietly. Then he smiled a vicious smile "come on its time that this battle truly began" he said and leapt onto terra's saddle as she rose into the sky and flew over the scorched walls and into the black city beyond. "you're right it is time we end this" Eragon whispered before he jumped into Saphira's saddle and fallowed Zar'roc.

* * *

alright guys i need your help so if you really like this story i need you to go to zarroc407 .yolasite .com (without the spaces) and go to the comments page look for the last post i put up and click the link there please i really need your help

thanks to all of you who reviewed and all who followed the link

next time the battle for Alagaësia ends who will win the Dark King or the Blood Prince

please read and review

see you next time


	18. Life and Death: A Land's Bloody Rebirth

sorry this is late things got hectic here and i just kept building on this chapter so i hope you like it

* * *

Zar'roc snarled as Vergil, Rainer, and Titian arrived but his eyes didn't open and his focus didn't waver as he worked on the door. "What are you doing" Rainer asked. Zar'roc cursed as his concentration broke. He turned and glared at Rainer "I was working to undo the locks on the door. But now thanks to you they've all snapped back into place" he snarled. "What kind of locks are they" Titian asked. Zar'roc raked a hand through his hair "they're Talent locks reinforced with Midnight power" he said. "Well why don't you just flood them" she asked. Zar'roc sighed "because there are trap spells that stop me from doing that and besides there are different types of weaves in the locks some have to be unraveled some have to be pulled apart and some you have to just burst on the spot" he said. "I see" Titian said. Zar'roc turned back Rainer "now if you don't mind I'll go back to that" Zar'roc said and turned back to the large magically enforced double doors. He cursed loudly as his psychic probe touched it. "What is it" Vergil asked. "These are new locks somehow they changed completely" Zar'roc snarled then he had a thought and smiled. "Enough of this" he said and brought the Verteer to his hands forming it into monstrous claws. He stepped forward and grabbed the door the claws smoothly sinking into the thick wood with a small hiss and a whisper of smoke. Zar'roc pulled and he filled the claws with his own power as well as the power that he was absorbing from the locks. With a roar he tore the door that was three times his height out of the stone and tossed it aside. A moment later the other door came away Zar'roc smiled dusted of his hands and sucked the Verteer back into himself. "Zar'roc" Eragon asked. Zar'roc smiled "why use magic when a little temper will do" he said and walk forward and the others followed.

Nick, Chaosti, and Raevenar stood at the back of the Blood army leading their factions via psychic threads. "Something's wrong" Nick said. "What is it" Raevenar asked. "I don't…damn" Nick said. "What" Raevenar asked. "Some kind of creature just took out three hundred men" Nick said. "Was it Zar'rocs monster" Raevenar asked. "No it wasn't the Ferali" Chaosti said then linked minds with Nick. "I thought so" Chaosti said a moment later. "What is it" Raevenar asked. "It's a pit wyrm" Chaosti said. "What's a pit…" Nick started but stopped as a massive worm like creature with fire cracked skin rose from within ranks. "Oh" Nick said as the creature's lamprey like mouth snapped out and three rings of teeth swallowed up another section of the army before the wyrm vanished. "We can't beat that thing" Raevenar shouted. "We might not be able to but I know someone who can" Chaosti said as he sat and raised his head to the sky. He howled at the same time he sent that call along a Black communication thread towards the city. "What" Zar'rocs voice said over the thread. "Zar'roc he's let lose pit wyrms we need help" Chaosti said and winced at the long descriptive string of curses that came through the thread. "Keep the link intact I've got an idea" he said a moment later. "Right" Chaosti said then he felt something follow the link back to him and then out into the battle field. he was confused when he felt only that tiny flicker of power then relised that it wasn't weak but it felt so faint because it was so much deeper in the Abyss that that little bit was all he could sense. "Break the thread now" Zar'roc said. Chaosti snapped the thread and opened his eyes as a deafening roar came from the battle. The Ferali rose in the form of a man that held a sword made of solid bone. A moment later another roar sounded and the pit wyrm rose again. The Ferali leapt forward at the same moment the wyrm's mouth snapped open the Ferali smiled and tossed its sword into the pit wyrm's mouth then leapt over it. With the sickening sucking sound of a joint being disconnected and then set again the bones within the Ferali turned its left arm into a massive bone scythe. With a great roar it slammed it down on the pit wyrm slicing the beast in two and causing it to burst apart into smoking clumps of meat before it vanished at the same time releasing a magical backlash that shattered every shield but the one around the city. "Damn" Nick said as the Ferali returned to its previous task of killing soldiers. "That was Zar'rocs doing. He possessed the Ferali and made it kill the pit wyrm" Chaosti said. "I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of his temper" Raevenar muttered.

"What's wrong" Titian asked as Zar'roc leaned away from the wall. "Pit wyrms" he said. "I see so where do we go from here" she asked. "Well I was thinking we just start smashing walls until we find Galbatorix" Zar'roc said. Titian rolled her eyes "your real plan" she asked. Zar'roc nodded and sent a pulse of Raven energy throughout the castle. "Found you" Zar'roc said a moment later and then started running turning down a small side hall others ran after him down the hall towards the large set of doors at the end. They pulled up short when a man in black armor stepped out of a side corridor and blocked their path. "In the name of the king turn back now" the man said. Zar'roc smiled a knife edged smile "and what if I say no" he asked and instinctively created psychic shields around Eragon, Saphira, and Titian as a Black probe brushed past them. Zar'roc raised an eyebrow and reassessed the man "a Black jeweled Warlord Prince" he thought. "You're Blood" Zar'roc asked the man nodded and drew a sword wrapped in Black power. Zar'roc smiled and drew Nexus and called to the surface the power that dwelled within he also let his Blood jewels glow faintly in the darkness of the castle. "You really want to fight me" Zar'roc asked in a midnight voice. In answer the man rushed forward with a savage cry that turned into a gurgle as a spike of Verteer shot from the small puddle on the floor and pierced his throat. The spike retracted and the man fell. Zar'roc extended a hand and the puddle of black metal flew to him and melted back into his skin. Zar'roc turned and dropped the shields before he walked on Terra following close behind. "Go" Vergil said to Eragon on a mind thread "Zar'roc needs your help and I want to see something." "Right" Eragon said and broke the connection as he and Saphira moved to follow Zar'roc.

Vergil, Rainer, and Titian knelt by the dying man "is he one of them" Titian asked. "I'm not sure it's possible but how would one end up here" Vergil said as he healed the man's punctured neck. "I thought they were all wiped out in the purge six hundred years ago" Rainer said. "No they missed a few of the stronger blood lines so those survived. And besides the gate here Kaeleer and Neivra has never been tightly shut so one could have slipped through there and then came here" Vergil said then turned to Titian. "Do you have the test" he asked. She nodded and pulled a crystal pendent out of her shirt and handed it to him. Vergil nodded and placed the thirteen sided star over the man's heart. "Relos Des Tredara" he said and waited as magic from the pendent sank into the man and made the air hum. Finally after a minute that seemed to take forever the stone at the center of the star started to turn black. They sighed relived and waited until the stone was completely black. "Relos Des Feros" Vergil said. More magic sank into the man probing searching for the power the pendent was made to detect. A moment later all thirteen points of the star flared a bloody red. The three stared at each other the sound of ringing metal that came from the room ahead barely permeating the heavy silence. Titian gulped "what does this mean" she asked. "It means that this one needs to be contained" Vergil said as he rose and called in two objects. One was a small vile of black powder and the other was a pendent of intricately woven metal strands. Carefully he tapped a small amount of the powder into the shadows around the man and watched as it dissolved into the ground. "Take him to block C put him in contentment cell Zeta then key the Raven shields" Vergil said as he vanished the vile and hung the pendent around his neck. A creature rose from the shadows red eyes shimmered from behind the hood that hid the face of the smoke skinned monster as it bent to pick up the man. Vergil tapped the pendent twice and a large arched doorway appeared on the wall in front of him. He tapped the pendent again the doors opened and mist rolled out filling a small section of the hall. "Go" Vergil said. The creature nodded and stepped through the door Vergil motioned and the door and the mist vanished. "Well nothing left to do now but wait" he said and sat down leaning against the wall. Rainer and Titian sat down next to him "I can't believe it a real Ezra Spawn" Rainer said. "That's right it's been awhile since I've seen one" Titian said. "And this is the first living one I've ever seen" she added. Vergil nodded before he wrapped them in shields and they settled down to wait.

As Zar'roc and Eragon entered the large room power suffused the air and sealed both exits. Eragon tensed and Zar'roc smiled cold and cruel as he drew his power and Nexus at the same time. "What are you doing here" a voice said. Zar'roc turned as Murtagh and Thorn stepped out of the shadows and moved to block the other door. "Murtagh let us through" Eragon shouted. "I can't" Murtagh said in a strained voice. Zar'roc inspected him and noticed how much he was sweating and shaking as if he was fighting against his own body's movements that combined with the strained voice meant only one thing. "Murtagh you don't have to…" Eragon started but was silenced by a sharp motion from Zar'roc. "Eragon if he wants a fight then he'll have one" Zar'roc crooned as he stepped forward and his smile becoming knife edged. His smile grew as he saw the fear in Murtagh's eyes Eragon started to say something but it was interrupted by phantom hands grabbing his shoulders and slamming him against the wall. Eragon brushed off the fading hands and ran towards Zar'roc but stopped as thick Blood shields snapped in place trapping Eragon Terra, and Saphira on one side and Thorn on the other as well as leaving a large open space that was perfect for a fight. Zar'roc smiled as he dropped into a low fighting stance and Murtagh reluctantly followed. Zar'roc took his mind away from the coming fight for a moment as he slipped under Murtagh's inner barriers and created a link that would drop by drop drain Murtagh's power. After fixing the link in place Zar'roc charged sword aimed for Murtagh throat. Murtagh blocked the strike and Zar'roc dropped to the floor sweeping Murtagh's feet out from under him. But at the same moment Murtagh fell a ball of compressed air hit Zar'roc in the chest and sent him flying into one of the Blood shields. Cursing silently as he rose Zar'roc created a swarm of phantom hands and called in a dozen long knives that gleamed with a oily sheen as the light reflected off the poison covered blades. Zar'roc rushed towards Murtagh the blades swarming around him as their swords clashed two of the knives slipped under Murtagh's guard and opened twin shallow cuts on either side of his stomach. Zar'roc smiled the poison wasn't lethal but it would drain Murtagh's power faster as his body fought against it. Knives clattered to the floor as they hit a new layer of wards around Murtagh. Zar'roc vanished the knives and leaped back his pendent flashing as he went. Murtagh moved to follow but jumped back as a large ball of Blood fire fell to the floor and flowed through the room like water. Murtagh muttered something and he rose a few inches above the fire just as a second ball of fire fell. The extra fire combined with the ripple caused by the other fire ball created a tidal wave and flowed over Murtagh's wards crushing them as the fire vanished. "There" Zar'roc thought and broke the draining link he had with Murtagh and rushed forward. They stood there one intricate combination flowing seamlessly into the next as they blocked and redirected swords inches away from vital spots. But Zar'roc wasn't focused on the fight he was busy weaving a tight psychic wire with a hook on the end. He latched the wire onto Murtagh and leapt back extending the wire as he went. "It ends now" he shouted as he reeled in the psychic wire there was a tearing sound. Zar'roc dropped the wire and called in a small orb and tossed it at Murtagh. It flashed as it flew through the air and slipped through the hole he had torn in the magics around Murtagh. It hit Murtagh in the lag and shattered. But a tight layer of magic appeared around Murtagh and began to push outward expanding the bubble of magic that was already around him until it pressed against the Blood shields. But it kept going finally with a loud tearing sound the bubble of Galbatorix's compulsion spells and the bubble from the Orb of Light vanished. Murtagh knelt on the floor panting as Zar'roc walked over to him and placed the tip of Nexus to his throat. "Who do you serve" Zar'roc asked pressing the blade into Murtagh's neck with enough bite to get his attention. Murtagh looked up the hatred in his eyes mixed with thanks and a plea. "Who do you serve" Zar'roc asked again. "Not Galbatorix" Murtagh said. Zar'roc nodded and took the blade away from Murtagh's throat but he didn't sheath it. "Get out of here finds the man named Raevenar and tell him I sent you" Zar'roc said without looking at Murtagh. "but.." Murtagh started but stopped when Zar'roc turned towards him and he saw the golden inferno eyes that were hidden by the mask of flesh. Murtagh gulped "why" he asked as he stood up. "because there's a good chance that none of us will survive this so I'm sending you out that way if we die this land will still have one Rider left" Zar'roc said as he lowered the Blood shields and Eragon and the dragons approached them. "Alright" Murtagh said then he gestured to Thorn and they began walking towards the door. "Murtagh" Zar'roc said. Murtagh stopped as Zar'roc flicked a mental image to him. "If you see any of them get them out to" Zar'roc said. Murtagh nodded and walked out. Zar'roc and Eragon turned towards the door that would lead them further into the castle Eragon felt the change in Zar'roc as the air chilled and the previously leashed cold rage started to rise again. "Zar'roc" Eragon asked. "Let's go" Zar'roc crooned as he approached the door he didn't bother to open it instead he just passed through it.

As they walked through the twisting corridors of the castle Zar'roc remained silent but Eragon could feel the haze of magic that was being woven around him. "Eragon" Zar'roc said. "What" Eragon asked. "If anything happens to me get Terra out. I don't care if Galbatorix is dead or alive and I don't care what happens to me. But you three have to get out" Zar'roc said. Eragon was about to say something when he felt something crash against his inner barriers then scatter like mist before he could identify it. "Damn you barriers Eragon" Zar'roc said. "What" Eragon said surprised. "I'm guessing you felt that just now" Zar'roc said. Eragon nodded "that was the lightest type of compulsion spell I can weave I just needed to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid" Zar'roc said as he stopped walking. Eragon started to protest when Zar'roc turned his eyes were hard but they didn't have the glazed look of the cold rage. "Promise me Eragon if I die that all three of you will get out of here" Zar'roc said extending his hand. Eragon took it and nodded Zar'roc nodded as well then turned Eragon's hand and brushed the Blood jewel in his ring against the sapphire in Aren. Eragon gasped as he felt power flood through him and after Zar'roc took his hand away they both stare at Aren and the magic fire it blazed with. "You haven't seen all my tricks" Zar'roc said when Eragon gave him a questioning look. "that should help you if you need power" he said before the cold rage returned and he turned back to the two large black doors in front of them he stared at them for a moment before they turned to ash and he walked forward the others following.

Zar'roc walked into the large dark throne room and lazily looked around his expression and glazed eyes had a sleepy quality to them that meant he was ready to kill. He brought the Verteer to his eyes and with it the shadows hid nothing from his sight. "Come on out you snake" Zar'roc said. The shadows parted to reveal Galbatorix sitting on a large angular throne cut from black fireglass. "So my old friend has come at last" Galbatorix said in a mocking tone. "You wanted to make a deal" Zar'roc said in a board tone the sent shudder through Eragon. "Yes your Queens for the orb" Galbatorix. "Very well where are they" Zar'roc asked. "They're right here" Galbatorix said and at that moment thirty Buulgari Krul leapt out of hiding and hurled themselves straight at Zar'roc. "To easy" Zar'roc said under his breath. Eragon watched as the Krul came towards them saw the moment Zar'roc twitched and saw all thirty Krul go down the stumps of their necks spewing black ichor. He looked down at Zar'rocs sword and saw the puddle of black ooze and the drops that still fell from the tip. "How can he be so fast" Eragon thought as Galbatorix laughed. "Not bad not that I expected less from you" he said. "You're not starting off well if you plan to get the orb" Zar'roc said. "But if you want it here" Zar'roc shouted and tossed the shards of the Orb of Light straight at Galbatorix's chest. As they flew several more Krul leapt from the shadows and turned to ash as the fragments hit them. "So you destroyed the orb" Galbatorix growled. Zar'rocs lips curved in a cruel smile "the orb served its purpose" he said. Galbatorix's face was blank for a moment before burning anger swept over it "you released them" he said. Then without waiting for an answer he shouted "Shruikan." a great wind rocked the room and the beating of massive wings blocked out all other sound. Zar'roc stared defiantly at the shadowed ceiling as the enormous black dragon floated down. A snarl rolled through the room like thunder before flames shot from Shruikan's mouth and engulfed them. Zar'roc threw up a Blood shield just before the flames hit. He strained under the force of the fire as the shield drained him to sustain itself. Zar'roc extended the shield forming a small bubble around himself that was attached to the main shield. He cloaked himself in Verteer and started to walk forward the small bubble moving with him allowing him to pass through the shield. The bubble popped as he reached the other side and energy filled him rushing into the main shield as the Verteer skin absorbed the fire's power. Zar'roc drew on his Talent and leapt into the air and before he cleared the flames he triggered the other power of the Verteer and let it devour the light that touched him making him invisible. Unseen he landed on Shruikan's neck just behind the head. He unsheathed the Snaketooth stabbed it into a pain point in the back of Shruikan's head and pumped half his venom into the dragon. The fire stooped and Shruikan swayed "Shruikan you fool kill them" Galbatorix shouted. Shruikan swayed more and with a Talent enhanced kick Zar'roc jumped of the dragon and landed where he had been standing a moment before as he dropped the invisibility and Shruikan fell to the ground with a deafening thud. Zar'roc looked at Shruikan unsure if his venom had killed the dragon or simply knocked him out. Galbatorix cursed and a flash of power burst from the Midnight jewel in the ring he wore. The power wrapped around Shruikan and the dragon passed through the floor so he would be out of the way of the coming fight. Galbatorix glared at Zar'roc and without pretense shouted "Risvegliare." Zar'roc tackled Eragon and threw up a tight shield at the same moment two black swords sliced through where their throats had been a moment before. Zar'roc rolled pushed Eragon away and spun two blue daggers through the air. The daggers vanished at the same time there were two sharp pops and sour droplets coated the floor. "Shadows" Zar'roc said in answer to the look Eragon gave him. Zar'rocs eyes flicked around the room and took in the sight of the legion of black figures that wore the shape of Galbatorix like ill fitting masks. "Do exactly as I tell you" Zar'roc said on a mind thread that was shared between himself, Eragon, and the dragons. "Eragon keep your head down and threw up as many wards as you can think of shadows change constantly so you'll need to be ready. The only solid parts of the shadows are their swords, necks, and hearts you should know what to do about that" Zar'roc said. "Right" Eragon replied. "Saphira guard his back I can sense something but I can't pin it down long enough to tell what it is" Zar'roc said. Saphira gave a mental nod as he broke the link with Eragon and Saphira. "Terra" he said focusing all his thoughts on her. He hadn't wanted this hadn't wanted to drag them into a fight that he had thought of as his but it was too late this wasn't just his fight anymore. "Shall we dance partner of my mind" he ask. Terra didn't answer instead she roared and let a burst of black flame that illuminated the room wash over the shadows in front of them. It didn't kill them but it bought Zar'roc enough time to get to her tail. He balanced on the blade like tip tapped her tail as a signal and was catapulted into the fight. He flipped in the air and wrapped himself in power. He hit the ground like a stone and spines of Blood energy shot out spearing all the shadows around him. He called in Nemisis and with his swords in hand locked into a fight with the nearest group of shadows. He raised Nemisis as a shadow brought its blade down on him forming a Blood lock where the swords touched then tore out the shadow's heart with Nexus. And as it was fading broke the lock and tossed the wavering shadow sword away causing it to pierce another's throat. He turned as her heard a cacophony of pops and saw Eragon, Saphira, and Terra moving quickly through the shadows in their area. He heard a blade whistling through the air behind him. "No time" he thought. "No time to turn" a power pressed at him asking for his assent he gave it and he vanished. Reappearing behind a group of thirteen shadows that stood close together forming a wall with their backs to Galbatorix. Nexus and Nemisis sent their heads to the floor. He looked around and found the only shadows left were about a dozen astound Eragon. He moved to help but cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He looked down at the sliver of magic sticking out from his chest at the blood welling out of his pierced heart and sizzling as it fell to the floor. Zar'roc turned to Galbatorix who had a self-satisfied smile on his face. Zar'roc tried to reach Terra as his power started to wane he brushed her mind but couldn't complete the link. She looked over at him and as she saw the blood on the ground she roared. That roar activated one of the spells Zar'roc had laid around her. Tendrils of power flowed out of her slipped past Eragon and Saphira and reduced the shadows to less than a memory. "Eragon help Zar'roc" she said. Eragon turned and saw Zar'roc. He ran to him Saphira and Terra only a step behind. Eragon caught Zar'roc as he fell and placed his right hand over the wound gently probing with his mind. "I can't fix it" Eragon said. "Get out of here" Zar'roc said weakly. "I can't leave you" Eragon said. "I told you to go you idiot you promised" Zar'roc said as his eyes drooped and closed. Eragon shook him "wake up" he shouted over and over again. "What a touching moment" Galbatorix said. Eragon turned hateful eyes on the king. "This should contain you until I'm ready to deal with you" Galbatorix said and tossed a small clay disc at them. It hit the floor by Eragon's foot and broke in half a shadow flowed out of it and formed a large circle that held all four of them before it rose up and began to form Crusal's cage. Eragon looked away from the bars as he felt Zar'roc move. He looked down as Zar'rocs eyes flickered open. Zar'rocs eyes held a chilling lucidity Eragon had never seen in a person so near death as the gold eyes inspected the bars that were nearing the connecting point above them. "Not again you won't trap me in here again" Zar'roc whispered. Then drawing on his flagging reserves he rolled out of Eragon's grasp as he unsheathed his Snaketooth and sliced a tiny hole in one of the bars. "There" Zar'roc said and chuckled. "At least you won't be trapped like I was" were the last words he said before he gave a long sigh and died.

"So what's your plan exactly" Eragon said in a flat voice about an hour later. Galbatorix eyed him and shrugged "I gather Zar'roc has told you about the Blood" Galbatorix said. Eragon nodded "the Blood were created to be the caretakers and rulers of the land. And the one who wears the darkest jewel rules over them" Galbatorix said. "I wear the Midnight and thanks to Zar'roc all of the Blood who could appose me are here. So I'll kill them all and I will rule the rulers of the realms" Galbatorix said. Eragon felt all of his hope vanish. He looked at Zar'rocs dead body that lay on the floor next Terra before he sagged against Saphira's side. He was so tired. Tired of the fighting and struggling so he slept and fell into a fitful set of dreams.

Zar'roc woke and grabbed his spinning head to stop himself from falling. He looked around and was confused. He felt walls around him like he was in a hall but everything was obscured by a thick fog. "Wait I died. Didn't I" he said then felt a mental pull and started to walk forward. He had a sense of motion, a sense of feet scuffing on the floor, and voices just beyond his hearing. He shrugged it off as he came to a set of open doors that took him to a large chamber made of misty indistinct stone. He looked around the room and thought he saw a crowd of people but when he looked directly at them they became as indistinct as the rest of the room. There were only four clear and solid things in the room the two doors at the back of the room. The one on the right was simple wood with a plain iron latch. The other was white marble inlayed with silver with gold light leaking out from behind the door. The other clear things were the towering throne of gray stone and the thin burn scared man with gray hair and lupine eyes that sat atop it. "Welcome Shadowed One" the man said. Zar'roc looked up at him "where am I, and why am I here, didn't I die" he asked. "You are in the Antechamber of Mystery the place between life and death. As for why you are here you are here because you possess the Devourer the Black Verteer. It is one of seven stones known as the Ka'kari. Yours however is unique because unlike the others that force the power of immortality on their wielders you have a choice" the man said and spread his arms to indicate the doors. Zar'roc stared dumbly at the man "immortality who are you and how do you know this" Zar'roc said. The man looked thoughtful "your predecessor a man named Durzo called me the Wolf" the man said before he grew serious. "Now you must choose" he said and gestured to the plain door. "This door will lead you back to life and you will live that life until the Verteer is destroyed or the Dark Lady claims you" the Wolf said. Then he turned to the other door "this door I make no promises about. It leads to whatever lies beyond death whether it be salvation, reincarnation, or simple oblivion I don't know but you must choose" he said. Zar'roc looked at both doors and began to walk towards the door that lead to the end. As he got half way to it the room changed and for a moment he stared down into a bottomless flaming pit. He leapt back and the room was as before "did you do that" Zar'roc asked the Wolf. "A simple illusion spell but it helps my point. Consider this how would you judge the life of Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium and think carefully because eternity is a long time" the Wolf said. Zar'roc thought for a moment. He thought of Eragon and Saphira, he thought of Vergil, Rainer, Titian, and Chaosti. But mostly he thought of Terra and Elena. Resolutely he turned and walked towards the door that lead back to life his hand rested on the latch for a moment before he threw open the door and with its opening the Antechamber of Mystery vanished.

Terra lay on the floor of the throne room coiled tightly around herself here eyes filled with sorrow. "How could you die" she thought as she remembered all the time she had spent with Zar'roc all the happiness they had shared as well as all the battles and grief. "It wasn't supposed to end like this" she though and gave a muffled sob. "It's okay Terra" Saphira said. Then both dragons and Eragon snapped to attention as a long chilling sadistic laugh rang through the now completely dark chamber. "Who's there" Galbatorix snapped and several torches lit around the throne creating a circle of light that didn't quite reach the far side of the Crusal cage were Zar'rocs body lay in shadows. The laugh rang out again "you know who I am" said a sepulchral midnight voice that seemed to rise from the very stones of the room. "I am the Blood, I am the Prince of Ebon Moenia, the Lord of the Abyss, and King of Shadows" the voice said. There was a shifting sound in the darkness and golden eyes appeared. As they did Eragon heard the thing in the Abyss howl the sound filled with joy and pain with rage and celebration. Then in a voice that was barely a whisper "and I am the one you were foolish enough to play games with" said the midnight voice. And with that the shadows burst apart and Zar'roc stood alive Blood power and cold rage rolling off him in waves. "Now Galbatorix shall we end this dance" Zar'roc whispered and vanished. Less than a second later he reappeared in front of a shocked Galbatorix. "Es De Rykos" he said and flames rose enveloping them when the flames died a moment later no one stood at the throne.

Zar'roc and Galbatorix reappeared in circle of dead trees with sword like branches. The ground they stood on was hard and baked and the sky held the gold and rose of twilight. "Where are we" Galbatorix said. "The Dark Realm" Zar'roc said and smiled a cold cruel smile. "You played your games Galbatorix and now it's time you pay the price" he said and with that he dropped the frayed leash that had held him in check and kept the other Blood and non-Blood alike safe from what he was. The cold rage rushed out from him and the sound of water crystallizing could be heard as the water in the air around them froze creating a dome of black ice that trapped them together. "Let's end this" Zar'roc said. Galbatorix turned to him and drew a gold and white sword. Zar'roc called in Nexus and Nemisis and bared his teeth in a savage smile. Steel crashed against steel and power crashed against power as the first strike was made. Zar'roc moved with the elegant and lethal grace of his training as well as the violently passionate and passionately violent power that was the was the true nature of a Dark Prince. He slashed and whipped his sword so fast it left shimmering after images but Galbatorix kept up with his strikes and took only small wounds. Galbatorix slashed down on him and Zar'roc blocked. At the same time he knelt and placed a hand on the ground Blood power pulsed through the ground. The earth rippled like water and tossed Galbatorix into the air. Zar'roc loosened his grip his sword and thrust upward spinning it like a drill and shattering every shield Galbatorix had. They both stood on opposite sides of the dome breathing hard. "Why does a traitor like you want to live anyway" Galbatorix asked. Zar'roc raised an eyebrow. "You betrayed your own kind for power and you think killing me will rectify that" Galbatorix said. "I think your confusing me with yourself Galbatorix. You betrayed the Riders and the Blood" Zar'roc said. "Enough of this" Galbatorix shouted and raised his sword. "Ras Ezros Luce Srie Vetice Oblitor" Galbatorix shouted and white fire raced up his blade. Zar'roc could feel the power contained within those flames and knew that if he died by them he would die for real. He charged and Galbatorix locked into an all or nothing strike for his throat. Zar'roc blocked it but every second the flames edged closer was agony and drained his power faster and faster. He floated on air for a moment. Then sent a Talent kick to Galbatorix's stomach that sent them both flying backwards. As he flew Zar'roc unleashed a whirlwind of Blood power that snuffed out the white fire. "It's no use our skills are to evenly matched" Galbatorix said as he rose from the ground. "Oh" Zar'roc crooned. "It was just getting to the fun part" he said before he drooped the mask of flesh and stretched his blood colored wings the gold inferno eyes never leaving Galbatorix. "What are you" the king asked fear and awe in his voice. "I am the Blood" Zar'roc whispered then vanished he reappeared in front of Galbatorix. Galbatorix stabbed at Zar'rocs heart but the blade bowed and snapped as it tried to pierce the metallic skin. Zar'roc smiled and Nexus flicked up and into Galbatorix's heart. "Everything has a price Galbatorix" Zar'roc said as the gold fire of his eyes became a bloody red and strange sigils flared in those eyes. At the same time the same symbols began to appear on Galbatorix's skin. "And this is yours" Zar'roc whispered. "Shatter" Zar'roc said. Power older than even the jewels zapped through Galbatorix and his body, mind, and jewels exploded. Zar'roc released the skin tight Blood shield and looked around at the bloody wreck that had once ruled Alagaësia. And as he looked around the strange sigil that still flickered in his eyes appeared and the created as circle around him. "So it has come to this. That the power of Ragnarok that was created to protect is the final instrument of destruction" Zar'roc said and bowed his head. "Very well" he whispered then looked up. "Purge" he shouted. The sigils flared to a blinding light and a power rushed out in cry of joy and pain of rage and celebration.

Eragon fell to the floor as the wave of power swept through the room and entered his mind and it showed him what was being done. Outside the battle still raged but the storm of Zar'rocs power rushed over the armies with the fury of cleansing. Eragon felt the command in that storm as claws and teeth of Blood power snapped up people and splattered them across the battle field. The storm was cleansing the taint left by Galbatorix destroying all he had influenced into the darkness. Eragon looked down at the skeleton of an army the storm had left as it passed from the Empire's ranks and extended outward seeking all the taint in Alagaësia. The storm left Eragon's mind and he was back in the throne room. He looked up at the throne and the dark slash in space as Zar'roc stepped out. "What happened" Eragon asked hoarsely. In answer Zar'roc tossed something at him. instinctively Eragon caught it then in revulsion tossed Galbatorix's severed head away and looked up at Zar'roc as he was about to walk through a small hidden door. "Where are you going" Eragon asked. "To get my Queen" Zar'roc said in a chilling voice and walked down into the small private dungeon.

Zar'roc entered the heavily shielded containment room and smashed through the Midnight shields with a thought. He opened the small chamber and saw Draca and Elena chained to the wall. A flick of Blood power shattered the chains and Midnight locks that held their hands together. He rushed over and caught Elena before she hit the floor and floated Draca to a nearby chair. "Elena" he whispered. "Elena" he said. She groaned and tried to push away relief swept through him like a refreshing breeze and he gave her a straggling hug. "Zar'roc I can't breathe" she said. He relaxed a little but didn't let her go "I'm so happy you're alive" he sobbed. "Me to" Elena said. Zar'roc laughed but tensed as he heard someone call his name. Eragon rushed down the steps and Zar'roc turned his hand stretched out to Eragon clasped in a loose fist. Eragon felt the power grab his throat and tighten as Zar'roc tightened his fist. He looked into Zar'rocs gold slit pupil eyes and saw no recognition. "Mine" Zar'roc snarled. Eragon tried to breathe as he looked down at himself and saw black veins rising from within his skin pressing outward wanting to escape. "Zar'roc" Elena said and grabbed his shoulder. The spark that touch sent through him made him step back from the killing edge and release Eragon. He looked at them both and swayed "I'm sorry" he said before he yawned and passed out.

* * *

thanks to all of you who reviewed

next time the new king is chosen, an old and powerful friend returns, threats are made on Alagaësia, and Zar'roc gets two new rings

please read and review

see you next time


	19. End Part1: From Ashes to a New Beginning

alright this is the wrap up chapter(s) it ended up being so long i decided to split it and upload the other half soon

* * *

"Zar'roc" a voice called. Sluggishly Zar'roc became aware as he fought the mental haze around his mind. After what felt like an eternity he was fully awake but he didn't open his eyes. Instead he stretched out a tentative psychic probe at the level of the Blood and yanked it back quickly as he felt a dark psychic scent. Carefully Zar'roc laid his hands flat on the soft bed and called in a pair of black curved daggers. "Zar'roc" the feminine voice said again and he felt a hand on his shoulder it didn't feel totally alien but he couldn't identify it. He drew on his power and vanished less than a second later he reappeared standing next to the bed daggers raised and snarling. "Prince Zicronium attend" the voice said in the chilling tone with a whip crack command. He turned daggers at his sides as soon as he recognized the power and psychic scent of a Blood Queen. He took in the exotic face the long golden hair and summer sky eyes alight with happiness. "Jaenelle" he whispered. She smiled then faster than he could follow she leapt forward and caught him in a straggling hug "Jaenelle I can't breathe" Zar'roc gasped. Jaenelle laughed a silvery velvet coated laugh and eased her hold on him. "You're not dead" Zar'roc said in amazement. "And neither are you" she whispered. "What happened to you. After the fall started I looked for you but I couldn't find you" he said. "I hid at the hall in Kaeleer" she said. "Ah" Zar'roc said. Then he looked down at the hand on his shoulder and saw the ring. It was a simple clean design of yellow and white gold that suited Jaenelle the ring held a large sapphire in the middle and two small globes of amber on each side. "When did you get married" Zar'roc asked. "About three years ago" she said. "And…" Zar'roc asked. "You remember Daemon don't you" she asked. "Sadi" Zar'roc said shocked by the thought then he considered. "You two did go well together" he said. "So what are you doing here" Zar'roc asked. "I felt the storm and knew it had to be you so I came immediately" Jaenelle said. "And after I got to Urû'baen and saw you I insisted they bring you here and I began to heal you" she said. He tensed and felt her pull away so she could look at his face. He stared into her sapphire eyes that always saw too much and it made him remember who and what she was. Jaenelle Angelline was the sister of his soul, the Queen of Ebon Moenia, Witch, and like him she was Dreams Made Flesh. "What did they do to you" she asked in a midnight voice. "Nothing" he lied and looked away. "Prince" she said. Zar'roc stepped away shaking his head and began a slow prowl around the room. "He took my memories" he snarled. "Who" Jaenelle whispered as the room grew cold with the tempers of the two Blood. "It doesn't matter he's dead" Zar'roc sighed. "Prince there is dead and then there is Dead" Jaenelle said. Zar'roc shot her a sidelong look "are you insinuating I didn't finish the kill" he asked. "No" Jaenelle said and the room warmed as they both leashed their tempers because if they unleashed that power in anger the damage would be catastrophic. Because with the exception of him Jaenelle was the most powerful Blood to ever walk the realms. He looked for a moment at the Twilight's Revenge jewel in her pendent before he sat on the bed. "Where are we anyways" he asked. "You know" Jaenelle said. Zar'roc stretched out his senses and felt the dark power around him that lived in the vary walls and saturated the stones "Dras-Leona" Zar'roc said. Jaenelle nodded "I've only been out for a few hours how did you get me here so fast" he asked. Jaenelle gave him a strange look "Zar'roc it's been three weeks not a few hours" she said. "What" Zar'roc shouted as he stood up and resumed his prowl growling and muttering to himself. "Zar'roc there are things you need to know because things are moving fast and a lot has changed in the three weeks you've been asleep" Jaenelle said. Zar'roc raised an eyebrow and listened carefully. "You remember Eragon's cousin Roran" she asked. He nodded "after two weeks of work and the backing of Islanzadí, Nasuada, Eragon, and Murtagh as well as Saphira and Thorn he was named king." Zar'roc nodded not surprised he had seen Roran as king in one of his moments of madness and besides he had met the man and he was the king this land needed. "The Blood once again walk freely among those who do not wield our power" Jaenelle said. Joy leapt through him because ever since the Riders had formed the Blood had become secretive and then after the fall they had gone completely underground. "The king approves of us he does not see our existence as a challenge" Zar'roc asked. "Of course he does" Jaenelle said exasperently. "Any Ruler with sanity would see us as a challenge because the Blood were born to rule. But there is a difference between a challenge and an enemy" she said. "I see so he knows of our power but he respects us enough to call us allies" Zar'roc said. Jaenelle nodded "was there anything else" he asked. "Yes two things actually. The first is that some of the cities and small collections of villages where the Blood dwell were given to the Queens and Warlord Princes as a gift from the king. And you as well you were named the Prince and lord of Dras-Leona. But…" "But" Zar'roc asked. "some of the less then honorable Queens are making a grab for power claiming that the king has no right to rule and that they would be more fit for the task" Jaenelle said. Black fury filled Zar'roc "and will their plan work" he asked too softly. "At this rate it looks like it" Jaenelle said. Zar'roc stopped and Jaenelle felt the change in him. He was no longer the angry prowling man he had been a moment before now he was a Blood jeweled Dark Prince who had risen to the killing edge and stood before her in all his dark and terrible glory. "If that is the case then I shall do for the king the same thing I did for you" Zar'roc said. "What do you mean" Jaenelle asked narrowing her eyes. "When you were the Queen of Ebon Moenia and I was its Prince I acted as sword and shield for your will. So if I can protect the fragile peace that has begun to grow here then I will stand on that killing field just as I did all those years ago" he said. "Zar'roc you can't he's not Blood and even if he was he wouldn't have a Court" Jaenelle said. "Ah but you said I was the lord of Dras-Leona an area within the king's land" Zar'roc said. "Yes but you rule it as an independent territory" Jaenelle said. "And how many territories did we rule over when we were at Ebon Moenia" Zar'roc said. Jaenelle sighed and looked away "come on we need to go to Urû'baen" Zar'roc said. "Even on the Blood Wind it will take a few hours to get there" Jaenelle said. Zar'roc smiled "you're not the only one with tricks" he said then walked over and tapped a brick. The floor opened and the black altar and its silver candelabra rose from the hole. "You have a Dark Altar here" Jaenelle asked. "Yes" Zar'roc said as he lit a small spark of Blood fire on the tip of one finger and lit the red candle followed by the white. The wall behind the altar flickered and turned to mist. Zar'roc nodded and called in the pendent Lorn had given him he tapped the jewel chip at its center with his mind and felt Terra's presents. "Terra where are you" he asked. "I'm at Urû'baen Eragon asked me to come and act as your presents here until you return" she said. "I see is there an altar there" he asked. "Yes but it's not…" she started. "It doesn't matter just keep everyone out of the altar room I'll be there soon" Zar'roc said. "Okay" Terra replied and broke the connection. He turned back to Jaenelle "ready to g…" he started. "My human" a child like voice said. Zar'roc spun and suddenly his arms were filled with black fur and he was being licked repeatedly. "Down" Zar'roc said but he couldn't hide the laughter in his voice. He set the bundle of fur on the floor and looked down at the small wolf pup. He had gold eyes and black fur with a single slash of red fur across one eye. Zar'roc smiled and knelt to pet the puppy "who are you" he asked. "His name is Khollie" Jaenelle said. "He came when you summoned the rest of the wolves and has been staying here to keep me company" she said. "Khollie this is Prince Zar'roc" she said. The pup turned to Jaenelle and "my human" he said nodding towards Zar'roc. "Yes it would seem so" Jaenelle said calmly but Zar'roc could see the smile in her eyes. Zar'roc sighed "looks like I just got a new four legged little brother" Zar'roc said. Khollie's tail wagged happily and he rose into the air to about the height of Zar'rocs stomach. It was then Zar'roc saw the Ebon-gray jewel that gleamed against the black fur "I can come with" Khollie asked looking up at Zar'roc with hopeful eyes. Zar'roc patted him on the head "of course you can come" he said. Khollie yipped happily and he floated back to the floor. Zar'roc wrapped Blood shields around each of them "he wears Ebon-gray isn't he two young to have made the offering" Zar'roc said on an Ebony mind thread to keep the conversation private. "Zar'roc that is his birthright jewel not his jewel of rank" Jaenelle said. "But he is still too young for the birthright ceremony isn't he" Zar'roc said. "He is" Jaenelle said. "Then how…" Zar'roc started. "Mother Night" he said. "Exactly" Jaenelle said. "The jewel in itself is rare only three people have ever had that jewel as their birthright. We may have another Yaslana on our hands" Zar'roc said. "Especially since Daemon has started training him" Jaenelle said. "Ah" Zar'roc said. He turned to the empty wall across from the bed and stared at the deep holes where chains had once been. And they stared back mocking him with their presents. he turned to Jaenelle his eyes haunted by the memories "how can you stand to be in this room" he asked sending the thought on a Twilight's Revenge thread to make sure no one but Jaenelle could here this. "What do you mean" she asked. Zar'roc gestured to the holes and Jaenelle looked away. "It's hard but I needed to be here and so did you" she said. "You were tortured here" Zar'roc said. "Yes I was but I had to face this or let you die" Jaenelle said. Astonishment rolled through him but he quickly buried it under realization. "She doesn't know I come back" Zar'roc thought to himself. "What about Gabrielle and Morghann" Zar'roc said. "They're fine they are in Kaeleer and are the Queens of De Lon and Scelt" Jaenelle said. "But I saw that bastard kill them when I read the stones of the citadel" Zar'roc shouted at her through the thread. "There are many types of illusions Prince Zicronium" Jaenelle said coldly. Zar'roc tightened the leash on his temper and sighed "they're safe" he asked. Jaenelle nodded and broke the link. Zar'roc looked down when he noticed something was pulling on his pant leg "Zar'roc Zar'roc we have to go your dragon is waiting" Khollie said. Zar'roc smiled and lifted the small wolf then he turned to the mist wall wrapped them each in another layer of Blood shields and stepped into the mist.

Zar'roc, Jaenelle, and Khollie stepped out of the mist and into the small altar room in Urû'baen castle and were met by Eragon, Saphira and Terra. "How are you Terra asked. "I'm fine" he said and turned to Eragon. "What happened to you" Eragon asked. "I haven't made anything that powerful in a long time and I wasn't prepared for the toll the backlash would take" Zar'roc said and made a noise in his throat that sounded like barely restrained laughter. Eragon looked down and saw the wolf pup sniffing around him "um" Eragon asked looking at Zar'roc. "I am Khollie and Zar'roc is my human" Khollie said surprising Eragon enough to make him jump back. Khollie looked at Zar'roc "is he my human too" Khollie asked. A small chuckle slipped the leash of Zar'rocs self control "no Khollie he is Saphira's human" Zar'roc said. Khollie turned and looked at Saphira "oh" the pup said and scampered back to Zar'rocs side. Zar'roc picked him up and started walking down the hall towards the room where he sensed Roran. "Khollie" he said on a Gray thread. "Yes" Khollie replied. "You are training with Sadi right" Zar'roc said. "The lady's husband yes he is kind to the Vi'zara unlike the other Warlord Prince" Khollie said his child like voice filling with distain when he talked about this other Warlord Prince. "What other Warlord Prince" Zar'roc asked. "One time Daemon took me to another place. Not the hall it was a big black castle on an island. He showed me a gold door that had a bunch of strange statues in front of it. He told me "memorize this door it is the most important thing here what it holds could mean our end or a new beginning." after that we went down to the dungeon he told me he needed to check on something. I went with and got yelled at by a Black jeweled Warlord Prince who was one of the prisoners there" Khollie said. "And what did Prince Sadi do" Zar'roc asked in a midnight voice. "The Warlord Prince was punished. Daemon is a Black Widow and he is very strong" Khollie said. "I see" Zar'roc said. Then his thoughts turned to the castle it couldn't be Ebon Moenia there was no door like what Khollie had described there. "Khollie what was the name of the place Daemon took you to" Zar'roc asked. Khollie looked thoughtful and a moment later he said "he called it Judecca." for a moment Zar'roc puzzled over the fact that the name sounded familiar then shrugged. "Back to the question I wanted to ask" Zar'roc said. "Daemon was training you to be in a Court right" he asked Khollie nodded. "what position" Zar'roc asked. "He trained me as a guard and I was an escort for the lady when she went into town" Khollie said. "Good" Zar'roc said and set Khollie down as they got to the door. "Stay here" he said before he flung the door open and walked in. Roran sat on the throne an unadorned circlet of gold his only ornamentation. "Roran" Zar'roc said as he stood before the throne and bowed. Then he smiled "I suppose it's your majesty now" Zar'roc said. "Yes" Roran sighed. "You're wondering if ruling's a bigger headache then it's worth aren't you" Zar'roc asked. Roran nodded "well that's part of the reason why I'm here" Zar'roc said. Roran looked up suddenly suspicious "oh" Roran said his tone carefully neutral but Zar'roc could hear the fear it masked. Zar'roc looked over his shoulder as Eragon, Terra, Saphira, and Jaenelle entered the room. "If he's against this I could get a knife out and across his throat before any of them could stop me" Zar'roc thought then cursed himself for reverting to the part of himself that had been trained as a assassin. "I trust you have heard about those among the Blood who see you as unfit to rule" Zar'roc asked. "Heard about them I narrowly escaped one of their assassins yesterday" Roran said. Zar'roc raised an eyebrow "is the man in custody" Zar'roc asked. "She" Eragon said. "Is in the dungeon we had planned on interrogating her but we couldn't get past her mental defenses" he continued. "I see" Zar'roc said nodding to Eragon and turning back to Roran. "Do you know why they see you as unfit to hold the throne your majesty" Zar'roc asked. "Is it because I'm not one of them" Roran asked exasperently. "You're half right" Zar'roc said. "What do you mean" Roran asked suddenly calm. "You see Blood society is made up for the most part around the Courts" Zar'roc said. "A Court is a group of twelve circles gathered around a Ruler who is usually a Queen, Blood Queen, Warlord Prince, or a Dark Prince" he said. "The only thing that is required for a Court is a Ruler and a First Circle made of twelve or more people and of course that all six positions on the two inner triangles are filled." "Inner triangles" Roran asked. "The six people within a Court that are the closest to the Ruler. They are the Hand who is the closest to the Ruler serving as a right hand and a spy master. There is the First Escort who is in charge of the Ruler's personal guard. The Master of the Guard is in charge of the rest of the Ruler's forces. There is the Steward who handles all official correspondence and paperwork of a Court. And finally there are the First and Second Lord Generals. The rest of the Court is made up of lesser versions of those positions" Zar'roc said. "Why are you telling me this" Roran asked. "Because I propose you assemble a Court. If you have a strong enough Court the Queens won't be able to do anything to you" Zar'roc said. "But I'm not Blood how can I do this" Roran asked. "Ah your majesty your Hand could find prospective members for you" Zar'roc said. "You want to be my Hand" Roran asked. "Roran I've played games with Queens like the ones who are after you and they didn't end well for anyone. If you have me no one would dare to oppose you" Zar'roc said. Roran thought about it for a long moment "then it's done" he said Zar'roc nodded and motioned. Several thick leather bound books appeared in front of the throne "what are these" Roran asked as he took the top book and leafed through it. "Those my king are the finer points of the Blood's Court protocol" Zar'roc said and turned to leave. "Where are you going" Roran asked. "To find those who will make up your Court your majesty" Zar'roc said. "Eragon" Zar'roc said on a mind thread. "What" Eragon asked. "I trust you enough to make this offer will you be the First Escort in this Court" Zar'roc asked. "Of course" Eragon said. Zar'roc gave a mental nod as he approached the door and broke the connection. At the same moment a women wearing green robes a purple belt and a Sapphire jewel rushed into the room from one of the other doors that were connected to the throne room. "Your majesty" she said. "The baby is here" she said. Zar'roc looked back as he felt the excitement in the room and saw the joy on Roran's face. "Can we see the baby" Roran asked. "Of course" the healer said. Everyone immediately rushed for the door the healer had come from "are you coming" Eragon asked. Zar'roc shifted slightly "I don't think…" he started but stopped as a leash of Twilight's Revenge power yanked him away from the door and towards the door where Eragon was. "Come on Prince you're not getting out of this one" Jaenelle said. "Fine" Zar'roc said resigned as he followed the others.

Zar'roc entered the large room after everyone and leaned against the wall by the door so he would be out of the way well he surveyed the room. He glanced around at the furnishings that were nothing special but what caught his attention was the woman with long copper hair that was lying on the large bed cradling a small bundle. "Roran's wife" Zar'roc decided when he noticed how Roran knelt protectively by her. "And their child" Zar'roc thought when he looked at the bundle and the small girl that slept within. Zar'roc smiled and did something he had only done for one other person. He made the mental sidestep into the madness of the Twisted Kingdom and watched as events unfolded before him. The child grown up and leading forces against a coming darkness. Powerful strength of her own surrounding her and he saw her sitting on a white marble throne in an unfamiliar castle. As Zar'roc examined the images a word came to him. No not a word a name "yes it suits you" Zar'roc thought as he left the Twisted Kingdom and returned to himself. "What should we name her" the woman asked. "Your majesty" Zar'roc said stepping forward and drawing all eyes to him. "You must be Zar'roc" the woman said. Zar'roc nodded "I'm Katrina Roran's wife" the woman said. "My lady" Zar'roc said bowing then he turned to Roran. "When a child is born from time to time a Black Widow like myself will step into madness and gaze into that which will be. and from time to time we will see a name this is usually only done for the Vi'zara but just did it a moment ago" Zar'roc said. "And what did you see" Roran asked. "My king I offer you the name Lia in the language of the Blood it means new life. And I suspect that that is what your daughter is a new beginning for your land and people" Zar'roc said. "I think it's a fine name" Katrina said. "I agree" Roran said. "Then it's settled her name is Lia" Katrina said. Zar'roc nodded smiling and as he turned to leave. The power of the Blood rose and he once again saw through the veil of madness that was his alone. He saw the baby but she was cloaked in a shimmering iridescent gray aura that was fringed with ebony. Abruptly the power faded and Zar'roc gasped leaning against the wall for support. "Sveona" he gasped as Jaenelle got to him. "It can't be" Zar'roc said. "What is it" Jaenelle asked. Zar'roc looked at her his eyes haunted "Jaenelle she is Sveona one of the Born" Zar'roc said on a Twilight's Revenge thread. "What" Jaenelle shouted through the thread. "That's not possible the power must come from one of her parents." "No even if they both had some power that wouldn't account for the fact that she will wear the Gray. Like it or not Jaenelle she is Blood" Zar'roc said and broke the connection. "Roran there is something you… I mean something I want to give you" Zar'roc said as he stood on the opposite side of Katrina's bed. Jaenelle moved to stand across from him pushing Roran out of the way. Katrina glanced nervously at Roran evidently afraid of being caught between two of the most powerful people alive. Zar'roc knelt and raised his right hand so it was above Katrina and Lia Jaenelle did the same. "You take the lead on this one" Jaenelle said on a thread. "Queen of the Abyss, mother of the night and jewels hear me now" Zar'roc said a ball of black Blood fire bloomed in the air. "Grant your power unto your children so we may bless this child" Jaenelle said as a second ball of Blood fire bloomed. "And protect her so that one day she may claim the power that is her right and rule as she was born to do" Zar'roc and Jaenelle said together. At the same time the fire balls fused together and formed a serpent dragon that seemed to have glass skin that held back a raging inferno. The dragon spread its wings and roared before it flew up flipped in the air and dove for Lia. It melted into her skin turning her midnight black for a moment before it sunk down into her. Zar'roc and Jaenelle rose and moved towards the door. "What did you do" Roran shouted at them. For a moment all was silent then Zar'roc turned to Eragon and said "she will wear the Gray." and with that Zar'roc and Jaenelle walked out.

"What are you planning to do" Jaenelle asked when they got to a sitting room on the other side of the castle and collapsed into chairs. "As the king's Hand I need to find those who will make up the rest of the First Circle. But I think I'll pay a visit to dungeon and see to the assassin" Zar'roc said. "What about you" he asked. "I need to get back to Kaeleer papa gets worried if I'm away for too long" Jaenelle said. Zar'roc quickly searched the memories he had access to. To identify who Jaenelle was talking about. "There" he thought he didn't have a face but he had vague memories of the man who had been the adoptive father to Jaenelle, Raziel, and himself and who had later helped them set up the Court at Ebon Moenia and establish the now prominent Zicronium and Angeline families. "I see" Zar'roc said "give him my regards." "I'll do that" Jaenelle said. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and Zar'roc snapped out of his tired haze. "Where are Vergil, Rainer, and Elena" he asked. Jaenelle shifted uncomfortably "Elena was weak by the time I got to you…" Jaenelle started. Zar'roc growled and the sound filled the room like soft thunder. "She's fine" Jaenelle snapped. "I was working back and forth between the two of you and I finished her healing a few days ago. Rainer is back in Dras-Leona to help her if she needs anything and Vergil is here awaiting your command" Jaenelle said. "I'm sorry" Zar'roc said Jaenelle nodded and moved to leave. "You'll be back" Zar'roc asked. "Of course I'll come visit" Jaenelle said and walked out.

Zar'roc descended the stairs into the dungeon and sent out a quick probe to find the prisoner. Casually he walked through the maze of cell lined halls until he came to a wood door with two guards posted outside. "By the king's command I am here to interrogate the prisoner" Zar'roc said when the guards blocked the door with their spears. They shifted uncomfortably and wordlessly moved aside. Zar'roc nodded and walked in closing the door behind him and fixing it with a Blood lock as well as Blood protective, sound, and psychic shields.

The room was a small rectangle one side held a table and several chairs the other was a holding cell. The areas were divided by bars that formed a wall with a small gate in it. Zar'roc sat and examined the unconscious prisoner. She had sharp features and ears that were slightly pointed. She looked about sixteen but he doubted it considering her golden brown skin and long black hair marked her as one of the long lived Blood races and not an elf as he had first thought. "Wake up" Zar'roc said imbuing the words with the power of his jewels. The girl shifted and her head came up. Glassy gold-green eyes looked tiredly around the room but became sharply focused when they found him. Zar'roc raised an eyebrow when he saw astonishment, hope, and fear in those eyes "sou… I mean Prince Zar'roc" the girl said. Several memories crawled through him and he examined the girl again the face wasn't familiar but it had been a hundred years but the voice as unmistakable. "Surreal" he asked. "Yes" the girl said. "What are you doing here" she asked. "I think a better question would be why you are a prisoner here" Zar'roc asked her. "Well it's not my fault" Surreal muttered. "They never told me who the target was. They just said they would pay me triple my usual fee" she said. As she said it Zar'roc spotted the objects on the table. Two knives one was a stiletto with a small compartment for poisons and a conduit to send jewel power through. Next to it was a thin curving black dagger with a horn handle. "Who" Zar'roc asked too softly. "I don't know some Queens from the north" Surreal said. "Near Lengi" Zar'roc thought as memories of Dorothea swam to the surface and gave his temper an edge. "I see" Zar'roc said and was silent for a long moment. Surreal huffed "you and Sadi are two of a kind and I can't tell which of you is worse" she said. Zar'roc laughed then sent out a psychic call for Vergil. "Yes" Vergil answered. "Get an escort ready I'm sending you, Terra, and Khollie back to Dras-Leona. I need you to escort a prisoner" Zar'roc said. "As you wish" Vergil said. Zar'roc sent him his location and returned his attention to Surreal. "I'm having you escorted to Dras-Leona and taken under my custody" Zar'roc said. "What you can't do that" Surreal shouted. "You would rather stay here" Zar'roc asked. "No" Surreal admitted as Zar'roc got up and moved to the door. "Oh and by the way" he said. "don't bother trying to escape there is a tracking spell on you as well as a psychic lock that prevents you from calling in or vanishing anything and limits you to using your Birthright Gray" Zar'roc said. Surreal glared at him and he smirked and turned to leave. "One last thing" Surreal said. "How can you get me out of here the king ordered me to be imprisoned" Zar'roc smiled. "I'm his Hand so I don't think he'll mind" Zar'roc said and left leaving a grim faced Surreal behind.

* * *

thanks to all of you who reviewed

next time _

please read and review

see you next time


	20. End Part2: The Price of Peace

alright this is the last wrap up chapter it goes into Zar'rocs memories and things about the court for the most part

* * *

One year later

Zar'roc paced in the small receiving room outside Roran's study muttering to himself well he waited for his audience. For the first few mounts before the court was established assassination attempts had almost become a daily occurrence. but after the court had been set up and word had spread that the nameless and powerful Prince of Dras-Leona was in the king's court only the most desperate of those now called the Twisted Queens had dared to make a play for the throne. And all of those attempts had ended with swift and bloody vengeance enacted apon the Queen. Zar'roc looked up as Surreal entered "Surreal" he said nodding to her but not stopping his ceaseless prowling. "What's wrong" Surreal asked. "Nothing" Zar'roc growled. "Zar'roc I've been your spy master for almost a year now and I know when something's biting your temper" Surreal said. "Nothing just some unpleasant memories" Zar'roc said. "Dorothea" Surreal asked he nodded. in the past year some of his memories had begun to return but it wasn't the flood of memories he had expected after Galbatorix's death and most of them seemed to revolve around the less pleasant parts of his life. "Why are you here" he asked. "I thought I left you plenty of work back in Dras-Leona." "You did" Surreal said. "But I thought that you should know this right away so I came immediately." "What is it" Zar'roc asked. "The Sa'kagé has begun to gather and our people on the inside have heard talk of attempts on your life" Surreal said. Zar'roc laughed coldly "let them try even if they can get past the citadel's defenses I'll be waiting to show whoever they send the true meaning of torture" Zar'roc said and thankfully his thoughts shifted from his memories to the present. The Sa'kagé was a organization of criminals that was based in Dras-Leona and had spread throughout Alagaësia. Lead by the mysterious Nine the Sa'kagé included some of the best spies, thieves, and killers in the realm and they had been a thorn in Zar'rocs side ever since he was tasked with their elimination. "Anything else" he asked. "This arrived at the citadel" Surreal said and called in an ornately carved wooden box with an envelope on top and set it on the table. Zar'roc picked up the envelope and sliced it open with a razor edged nail. "For the king" it read. "What in the name of the Abyss" does that mean Surreal asked after Zar'roc passed her the note. "Other than the obvious" Zar'roc asked and turned as the door to Roran's study opened and a man stepped out. "Prince Zicronium the king will see you now" the man said. Zar'roc looked down at the man's Purple jewel and the ring that marked him as the court's Steward "thank you Powell tell him I'll be there momentarily" Zar'roc said. Powell nodded leaned back into the study said something then closed the door and left. Zar'roc turned back to Surreal "contact Prince Stern and tell him to report as soon as possible" he said Surreal nodded. Zar'roc called in two pieces of folded paper and handed them to Surreal. "One contains your orders the other is for Prince Stern" Zar'roc said. "You've been planning for this" Surreal said not making it a question. Zar'roc smiled turned picked up the box and went into the study.

Zar'roc walked in and sat in the chair across from Roran steepled his fingers and rested his chin on his long black-tinted nails that were typical for a Black Widow. "You wanted to see me your majesty" he said as he glanced at Eragon who stood in the corner. "we are still working through the items we found in Galbatorix's treasury and well we were going through it we found one item that was particularly well guarded" Roran said. Eragon stepped forward and laid a small square covered in dark cloth on the table. Roran pulled the cloth away and Zar'roc chocked as deep ancient power filled the room and his ring began to burn against his finger. Zar'roc stared at the small plain wooden box that had an inlayed lock made of thirteen small holes arranged in a circle instead of a normal keyhole. "We were hoping you could help us open the box" Eragon said. "I don't have enough power to break the guard spells around it and it might contain something that could help us combat the Sa'kagé and the Twisted Queens" Eragon said. Zar'roc swallowed and replaced the cloth over the box causing the power in the room to fade. "I will but first this came to the citadel" Zar'roc said and set the box on the table. "The message with it said it was for the king." Roran nodded opened the box and carefully removed the objects. The box contained an envelope, a large rolled up parchment, a smaller box, and a folded piece of paper. Eragon took the envelope opened it and scanned the letter's contents "well this is strange" he said. "What" Roran asked "it's a list of demands" Eragon said. Roran paled "are Katrina and Lia okay" he asked. Zar'roc sent out a quick probe trough the entire castle and sighed with relief "their fine" he said. Roran relaxed "why don't you just read the letter" he said. Eragon nodded "these are my demands" the letter read in a flowing masculine script. "First that the Varden will be disband and integrated into the king's own forces" Eragon read. "That was actually one of the things I was going to suggest" Zar'roc said. "Second that the land be divided back into the original Blood territories" Zar'roc laughed. "not as long as the Twisted Queens are alive" he said and as if by magic the rolled up parchment and folded paper snapped open and lay on top of each other. Zar'roc cast his eye over the map of Alagaësia that had lines drawn that divided it into the old Blood territories then he picked up the piece of paper and began reading the names. "Listen to this" Eragon said. "I have heard of the Twisted Queens that plague you and have included a list of Queens who are faithful to the old ways of the Blood. My terms are that they will rule their territories and will obey only the king but within their own borders they are the law" Eragon said. "We do need better Queens" Zar'roc grumbled and handed the list to Roran. "I know some of these Queens and can vouch for the fact that they follow the old ways" Zar'roc said then looked at Eragon and gave him the signal to continue. "Lastly the…" Eragon started but stopped staring at the letter his face a mixture of dread and horrified astonishment. "What is it" Roran asked. Eragon gulped "lastly the Rider of the blue dragon is to leave Alagaësia and return only when they are needed most" Eragon said. "What could this person possibly do that is so bad that would make you leave" Zar'roc asked. Eragon looked back at the letter "all of these demands must be met or I shall do to Alagaësia what I did to Zuulamen." Zar'rocs throat constricted as he heard the last part. "As proof of this look in the box." Zar'roc grabbed the box tore it open and removed a small clay pot that was carved with scrimshaw designs of fish and the ocean. "What is that and who is Zuulamen" Eragon asked. "It can't be they were destroyed every last one of them" Zar'roc said as he held the pot. "What are you talking about do you know who Zuulamen is" Roran asked. Zar'roc looked up at them "Zuulamen is not a person it's a place" Zar'roc said as he called in a map and set it on air. He pointed to the large cove near Kuasta on Alagaësia's west coast. "Many years ago there was no cove there that was a Blood territory" Zar'roc said. "That's not possible" Roran said. "What is it signed" Zar'roc asked in a pleading tone. "That's strange" Eragon said. "What" Roran asked. "There is no name its signed SD." Zar'roc exploded out of the chair and into motion "not him anyone but him" he said. "Do you know who SD is" Eragon asked. "SD is just one of the names he uses. The man who wrote that letter is the Highlord of Hell, a Raven jeweled Warlord Prince, and has walked the realms for more than fifty thousand years" Zar'roc said. "But who is he" Eragon asked blandly unable to understand the significance of what Zar'roc had said. "To say the name is to summon the man" Zar'roc said. Roran gave him a look "as you wish" Zar'roc sighed. "His name is Saetan Daemon SaDemoni" Zar'roc whispered. "And what exactly can he do" Roran asked. A memory swam to the forefront of Zar'rocs mind and his temper sharpened. He lashed out with his mind and tore open Roran's inner barriers and sent the memory over the link.

Memory (25,000 years ago)

On the west coast of Alagaësia in a large airy place that acted as the residence for the Queen of Zuulamen a man prowled in the Queen's reception room. He was a handsome man his tan skin that was darker then Eyrions and Demains marked him Lengani. And even though his thick black hair that was heavily silvered at the temples and the deep lines in his face gave strangers the impression that he was old and weak he was still a powerful Warlord Prince and his Raven jewels were still vibrant and full of power. He was Saetan Daemon SaDemoni, the Highlord of Hell, and Ruler of Demain. He stopped his prowling and looked up as the door opened and a pale faced guard who was shaking nervously stepped out. "H… Highlord" the man stammered. "The Queen will see you now" the guard said. Saetan nodded and he walked inside. He took a moment to admire the fine oil paintings on the wall and the intricately carved pottery Zuulamen was famous for. Then he sat in one of the chairs by the large desk and stared with hate filled eyes at the woman across from him. Lady Zhara was a tall regal woman with sun kissed skin brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a dress made of several shades of green and blue silk that rippled whenever she moved making it look like a gentle sea. "Lady" he said his voice a deep cultured croon. "Highlord" Zhara said. "Why is it that you wanted to see me" Saetan asked. "To discuss the trade agreement between Demain and Zuulamen" Zhara said smiling. Saetan called in a pair of half moon glasses and a small packet of papers. "You mean this atrocity" he said slapping the packet on the desk. "What do you mean I thought the agreements were more than fair" Zhara said. "Fair for who exactly" he asked. Then without waiting for an answer "I value the partnership our territories have shared over the centuries as well as the assistance you have provided in the past. But I will not beggar my people by forcing them to by pottery they don't want just so yours can have a few extra coins to waist." "How dare you. You can't talk to me like that I'm a Queen" Zhara shouted. "Lady I'm a Raven jeweled Warlord Prince. I can do whatever I damn well please" Saetan crooned his gold eyes glittering with barely restrained hatred. Fury washed over Zhara then vanished. She smiled "my apologies Highlord I will have my Steward look over the terms again" Zhara said. Saetan raised an eyebrow when Zhara pulled out a box made of rare woods that was inlayed with gold and ruby filigree "I hope you will accept this as an apology." "Thank you" the Highlord said and took the box. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to" Zhara said. He almost snapped at her for dismissal but he kept his temper leashed "very well lady" he said before he vanished his glasses and the packet of paper and walked out.

Saetan sunk into a chair in the receiving room and looked at the box. "What kind of trick is this" he thought then sighed and opened the box. He yelped and jumped back knocking the box off the table as he went. The box hit the floor and the tan skinned head of an eyeless child rolled out. "How could you" he said. "He was my son." he picked up the head and cradled it for a moment before he placed it back in the box and vanished it. He turned glazed eyes on the study door and it turned to ash as controlled burst of power shot through it. "Zhara" he said to softly but his voice still rolled through the room like thunder. He looked around the study and found Zhara cowering in the corner "he was my son" he snarled at her. "I'm sorry" she wailed. "She made me do it she said she would protect me." "Who" the Highlord said through clinched teeth. "The Dark Priestess" Zhara said and tried to shrink deeper into the corner. "Hekatah" he whispered then turned and started to walk towards the window. "What are you going to do" Zhara asked. He looked around the study he no longer saw the fine craftsmanship of the furniture or the expensive books on the shelves. He no longer saw the beautiful paintings and pottery all he saw was filth. "everything has a price" he whispered before he caught the Raven Wind and vanished.

Saetan dropped from the Winds mere steps outside the Zuulamen border. He looked around at the green fields and sighed when he saw a group of children from the nearby village playing and laughing. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "But what I offer is better than what Hekatah will do to you if you remain" he said as he stared at the children and the dark jewels they wore. He shivered as he thought of all the ways his former wife could harm them. "At least this will be clean" he thought as he raised his hands and made a fast descent to the level of his Raven jewels. Ripples of power flowed out of him as he drew the mental line and released his terrifying dark power with the intent to kill. The sky darkened and thunder rolled through the sky. The children looked up confused about where the storm had come from. Then as the wind began to wail and they felt the rush of power from deep in the Abyss take physical form as several large tornados that sucked everything they touched down into oblivion. They ran for the village to worn the adults Saetan sighed. "I'm sorry" he said again but the whisper was lost in the howling of his storm. He looked back to where the children had been and saw that one was left. A boy barely more than a youth who had been apart from the others. He had snow white hair black eyes and pale skin. Saetan extended a quick probe towards the boy and learned two things instantly. One was that despite his age this boy had already made the Offering to the Darkness and wore his jewel of rank and the other was that he was a Dark Prince. "I can't let him die." the thought raced through Saetan even as he called on a psychic thread "run get passed the border you'll be safe." the boy turned to him and stared wide eyed at him and didn't notice the vortex coming up behind him. "RUN" Saetan shouted. The boy turned and in a moment of panic raised a hand as if that could ward off the vortex. Saetan felt a flash of power darker then his own hit his storm but it was clumsy and unfocused. A small explosion formed between the boy and the vortex and both were sent hurtling in opposite directions. The boy landed hard on the ground his leg at an odd angle. he was only a few steps from the border "get up you have to get over the border" Saetan said on a thread as he poured power from his birthright Black jewels into the boy one drop at a time. The boy got up slowly, painfully and fell to one knee as pain lanced through him. But he got up determined fire burning in his black eyes. He limped toward the border but fell just short of it the barest tip of one finger crossing the line. Saetan rushed forward and grabbed the finger and pulled the boy until his whist was across. Then he dragged him across completely even as the entire territory of Zuulamen split perfectly along its border and was sucked down into the water by a monstrous vortex and destroyed leaving nothing more than a memory.

Memory end

Zar'roc broke the connection "you see why we can't play this game I can't even do that and my jewels are the most powerful in all of history" Zar'roc said. "What did you see" Eragon asked Roran. Zar'roc turned to him and slipped under Eragon's mental defenses and sent the memory through the link. "How long ago was that" Roran asked. "About twenty five thousand years ago" Zar'roc said. "Then how could you have seen it" Roran asked. "The memory was given to me" Zar'roc said. "By who." "The one who escaped. His name was Gertoc Shadowbane" Zar'roc said. "Your master" Eragon whispered. "Yes" Zar'roc said. "so if you think I don't know what I'm talking about in regards to the Highlord lets just wait and watch Alagaësia sink just like Zuulamen" Zar'roc said. Eragon turned the letter over and gasped. "Look at this" he said and handed it to Zar'roc. It read "gone by sunset in three days or the king is dead by the fourth sunrise." "You see I told you we can't play this game the Highlord is like nothing you can imagine" Zar'roc said. "But what about this" Eragon said and removed the cloth covering the box from Galbatorix's treasury. Zar'roc hissed as his ring began to burn again. He looked down at it and saw that the edges were glowing cherry red and the spines at the top that would hold a jewel were clacking against each other. "Give me that" Zar'roc said through clinched teeth as he snatched the box off the desk. He placed the ring by the thirteen holes the spines stopped moving and clicked into place. He turned the lock and the box clicked open. On instinct he closed his eyes and shielded himself as waves of dark power rolled out. After they subsided he opened his eyes and stared in utter shock at the box "what is it" Roran asked. Zar'roc said nothing as he set the box on air and removed the small round Blood jewel from the velvet lined box. "A Blood jewel" Eragon said. Carefully as if a wrong move would shatter it Zar'roc placed the jewel in the hollow on top of his ring. The spins curled around it and he felt power wash through him overwhelming in its intensity. He looked down and saw he was bleeding light he screamed and fell unconscious.

Zar'roc awoke slowly. He stared around everything was indistinct and misty "did I die and no know about it" he thought with dry amusement. He heard voices but they were far off. What was shape and focused was the fact that if he looked down he saw an image of his unconscious body. And the fact that he was no longer alone. He looked up as twin portholes opened and Libris and Keeper the two who represented the other sides of his personality stepped out. "What's the meaning of this who has the right to summon me" Libris shouted. "I do" a midnight voice said. They looked around and saw the black void that had replaced the image of Zar'rocs unconscious body as a figure rose from within. Light reflected off the black metallic skin and turned crimson as it was filtered through the blood colored flight membranes of the outstretched wings. "Is that what I look like beneath my masks" Zar'roc thought as he stared at the demon. "True One" Keeper said and knelt bowing to the demon. It nodded at him before it turned its golden inferno eyes on Libris "you ask who dares to summon you. You pathetic excuse for an aspect" the demon said. "I meant no disrespect True One" Libris said bowing as low as possible. "I had thought it was him who had called us" Libris said pointing to Zar'roc without looking up. The demon turned to him and Zar'roc shivered. "Ah you are my Light Aspect the one who had his memories tampered with" it asked. "Yes" Zar'roc said. "Well I am here to rectify that and make us what we once were" it said. Then it turned and three things appeared in the air around it. Zar'roc stared at the Blood jewel from his pendent that floated in front of Keeper. Then his eyes shifted to the newest of the three jewels by Libris. And finally he stared at the dragon shaped Blood jewel in front of him. "by the Blood jewels and the will of the Dark Lady bring together self and aspects to return that which was lost and let us walk the realms as we once were" the demon said. The jewels flashed and Zar'roc felt his mind link with Keeper then Libris and finally with the True One before they all merged into one and returned to his body.

Zar'roc sat up slowly and clutched his head as memories and power rushed through him. Not years as he had expected but centuries, eons worth of memories flooded him. After a minuet they faded and he remembered everything. He looked around t the people around the bed Eragon, Roran, Katrina holding Lia, Vergil, Rainer, Elena, Jaenelle, Terra, Saphira, and Khollie. "How long have I been out" he asked. "Only a few hours" Jaenelle said. "What happened" he asked. "At best guess after linking with that jewel the power overwhelmed you and you passed out" Jaenelle said then turned to walk away. Zar'roc raised a hand and was about to stop her when he saw the golden band around his left ring finger and the black ring adorned with rubies and onyxes he had carried for so long on Elena's hand. "Jaenelle wait" Zar'roc said. He started to get up but he felt something twist in him and something deep in the Abyss pull at him. He fought for a moment but gave in and fell back asleep.

Zar'roc woke in a misty walled room and rubbed his head with a claw to stop the buzzing. "Wait" he thought and looked down at the claw and at himself. He didn't remember dropping the mask of flesh then he looked up and relised where he was the moment he saw the black stone altar and the two cracked crystal chalices on it. "You have returned" a midnight voice asked from behind him. He spun and saw Jaenelle but she was different. she wore a gown that looked like it was made of black spider webs, a tiny spiral horn sprouted from her forehead, her hair was a golden mane that wasn't quite hair an wasn't quite fur, her legs went down to elegant hoofs, her ears were delicately pointed, and her fingers ended in sheathed claws instead of nails. "Witch" Zar'roc thought. "Why did you bring me to the misty place" he asked. "We need to talk" she said. "Alright" Zar'roc said. "How will things be now that you are whole again" she asked. "If you think that means I'm going to forget about you you're wrong. No matter who or what I am you are my sister Jaenelle" Zar'roc said. Jaenelle visibly relaxed. "Now it's my turn" Zar'roc said and raised his left claw the golden ring appeared on what would have been his ring finger. Jaenelle looked away "Elena told me she wanted to" she said. "How did she know I wanted to marry her" Zar'roc asked. "Well…" Jaenelle started. "You slipped into my mind well I was asleep didn't you" Zar'roc asked. Jaenelle nodded Zar'roc laughed "but why" he asked. "Zar'roc apart from the obvious there is another thing that makes us similar" Jaenelle said. "And what is that" Zar'roc asked. "When we were young we both had any semblance of innocence and light torn from us in cruel ways" she said and motioned to the chalices. Zar'roc shivered when he remembered having his mind shattered all those years ago. And he remembered that twisted blood drenched landscape and the sea of blood where he had clung to the island of maybe for years waiting for help that he had been sure would never come. "well my light came back three years ago when I married Daemon and even you being what you are don't deserve to live in that eternal nightmare. So I was hoping Elena could give you what Daemon gave me" she said. Zar'roc nodded "I see" he said. "Well shall we go back." "Yes" Jaenelle said and the room faded.

Zar'roc awoke in the same room only this time Vergil was the only one waiting for him. Zar'roc rose and stretched. "How are you feeling" Vergil asked. "Better than I have in centuries" Zar'roc said. "So you have returned" Vergil said and hurriedly knelt. "My lord" he said. "It is good you are back." "Yes it is" Zar'roc said. "Send Elena in we need to talk." "Sir what are your plans" Vergil asked. "To protect my Queens" Zar'roc said. Vergil nodded and left.

* * *

thanks to all of you who reviewed

next time i want everyone to go to my profile and click the poll there and choose between another chapter for this story that will take place about 5 years later or if you want me to start the next book both the bouns chapter and the first chapter for the sequal are half written so its the same amount of work either way

if you pick for me to start the next book it's title will be something along the lines of Book Five: Battle of the Gods

please read and review

see you next time


	21. The End of The Beginning

just as i promised here is one last chapter before the sequal there are a few things you need to know first this is set five years after the last chapter which is six years after Galbatorix's death

second Evi is read as Ev

and third this is the first half of the chapter i should have the rest posted soon

* * *

Surreal rushed in to the study the door practically flying of the hinges "there's an emergency" she shouted. Then she noticed the section of wall that was missing and the array of weapons that was laid out on one of the side tables. She looked up as Zar'roc walked out of the hole in the wall and placed several vials on it and began mixing them into a beaker. He emptied one vial of its grayish red liquid and did the same with a vial of a red jelly like substance. After that he pored in half a vial of a slick stinking orange mixture and a full vial of simmering yellow. Next he dropped in several large flakes from the green and blue vials. Lastly he tipped three drops form the last in or at least that was what she thought considering she couldn't see it. He sent a spark of Blood power into it then vanished the vials and beaker. "What's that for" she asked. "Nothing" Zar'roc replied as he concealed the weapons about himself and tied a small glowing stone around his neck. "And that" Surreal asked. "I might need it. Not much sunlight gets down into the Vlk forests" Zar'roc said. "You don't need that your night vision is perfect" she said. "True but they don't know about that or any of my other tricks and besides its wise not to show your claws until you strike" he said. "Why are you going to Vlk" Surreal said then she remembered why she was here. "There's an emergency" she said. "I know" he said. "But you seem to have a better idea what it is then I do so…" "A group of Warlords from De Non have gone to hunt the wolves" Surreal said. "But they're Vi'zara" Zar'roc said. "They don't seem to care" Surreal said. Zar'roc growled and called in a rectangular wood box. He brushed aside his coat and revealed a sheath on his left and right side. "what are those for" Surreal asked eyeing the long rectangle sheaths with a small clip strap that looped over from Zar'rocs belt to the outside of the sheaths. Zar'roc ignored her and flipped open the box and drew out one of the weapons and inspected it carefully. it looked like a modified crossbow with the bow part removed leaving only the black metal L shaped body with a trigger plate and a polished magically strengthened wood handle with a built in conduit. Zar'roc slipped it into a sheath and pulled out another of the same weapon only this one was made of shinning silver metal that was so bright it looked white. Surreal gave him a questioning look "they're called Rathcaeson" he said. Surreal looked thoughtful "what does that mean" she asked when she couldn't translate the word from the Blood's language into Common. "It means the Evernight" Zar'roc said. Surreal's eyes widened "they fire amplified jewel power instead of quarrels" he said. "That's useful" she said. "I'll be back by tomorrow" he said and moved towards the door but his hand stopped half way to the knob when they both felt a dark psychic scent and heard someone shout "Zar'roc." Zar'roc leapt back as the door slammed open causing Surreal to fall as a large Eyrion Warlord Prince who was wearing a Midnight jewel stepped in. "Prince Yaslana" Zar'roc said. "Hell's fire Lucivar" Surreal said as she stood up. "What was that for." "I need to talk to the king" Lucivar growled at Zar'roc ignoring Surreal. "I'm sorry but the king is not well at the moment and no one is to see him" Zar'roc said in a bland tone as he brushed past Lucivar and out into the hall. "Though as his Hand and Promachos I could take your request" Zar'roc said. "What" Lucivar shouted. "When did you become the Promachos." "Right after the king became ill his wife appointed me" Zar'roc said. "That's too convenient" Lucivar said. "What do you mean" Zar'roc asked. "Do you think I don't know. Do you think daemon didn't tell me who you really are" Lucivar whispered. Zar'roc tensed "damn Sadi to the bowls of Hell" Zar'roc thought. "Of course he would tell his half brother." "Surreal" Zar'roc said. Surreal pocked her head out of the study "please escort Prince Yaslana out" he said. "I'm not leaving until you answer my question" Lucivar said. "What really happened to the king." "He is sick that's all I know" Zar'roc said. "Prove it" Lucivar hissed. "I can't I don't have time I'm needed in Vlk" Zar'roc said. "Then I'll go with you we can talk on the way" Lucivar said. Zar'roc snarled as his temper slipped the leash and faster than lightning he drew the white Rathcaeson and aimed it at Lucivar's chest. "Let me tell you something Prince" Zar'roc said too softly his glazed eyes shimmering with barely contained rage. "The only reason you aren't dead yet is that you are my friend. But this is not Ebon Rei and you do not rule here I do and I am the law. So if you still want to talk wait here and we will talk when I return if not you can leave as you are now or as a corpse." Lucivar sighed "I'll stay" he said calmly. Zar'roc nodded and sheathed the white weapon. "Well if you're staying you might as well be useful" he said then turned towards the study door. "Surreal." Surreal poked her head back out "what" she asked. "Take Lucivar to the working room we could use another helper" Zar'roc said. She hesitated then nodded. "Here you'll need these" he said handing her a folded paper and the vial of his concoction. "I'll send Pri… I mean Luce to help" he said and turned to go. "What does that stuff do" Lucivar asked as Zar'roc reached the door at the end of the hall. "It should cure the king" Zar'roc said. Then added silently "if you don't screw it up" and with that he opened the door and walked out.

Zar'roc sighed and leaned against the wall of a random hallway in the citadel "damn Sadi" he thought. "And damn Yaslana for coming here." "But it isn't all a bad thing" he thought. "With Yaslana helping as part of the working it will prove I had nothing to do with the king's illness" he thought and smiled. Then he stretched out a psychic tendril until he touched very familiar mind "Pride" he said. "What" a tired voice said. "Go to the working room summon Murtagh and Thorn you're going to cure a king" he said. "What" the voice snapped. "Even after…" "Silence" Zar'roc commanded and the voice quieted. "Pride you will help the mixture is keyed to you and will only work with your help" Zar'roc said. He received mental nod "fine but you know I hate you using my name on anything but a private thread." "Don't worry Luce this is a Raven thread the only people who can hear this already know who you are" Zar'roc said. "Fine" the voice muttered then broke the connection. Zar'roc sighed leaned away from the wall and started walking towards the great hall and the landing web where he could catch the Winds. "Where are you going" a small voice asked. Zar'roc stopped and smiled every emotion but happiness dropping away. He turned and saw the small girl standing behind him. She wore black pants and black silk shirt that had once belonged to him but was now smaller and decoratively patched from years of use. She also wore a plain silver necklace that held an Ebony jewel. The black and silver of her outfit setting of her shoulder length blue-black hair and her shinning gold eyes that held a hint of blue. She was four years old and she was his daughter. "Evi" he said as he knelt down and hugged her. "What are you doing all the way over here" he asked. "I was looking for you and I found Surreal she told me you went this way and that you were angry so I thought I could help" Evi said. "Oh sweetheart you did just by being here. And I would love to stay but I need to go to Vlk" he said. Evi's eyes shone then she frowned "why" she asked. "Just checking on something" he said then got an idea. "I'll make you a deal if you're good well I'm gone and Lucivar doesn't destroy the place. Terra and I will take you anywhere you want and we can spend the whole day there" he said. Evi's eyes widened "really" she said. Zar'roc nodded and Evi's eyes filled with amusement "well then what should I do about Lucivar" she asked. In that moment Zar'roc remembered that Evi was not only his daughter but she was also an Ebony jeweled Blood Queen who was also a natural healer. And even though she hadn't grown her Snaketooth and Venomsack yet she was still a Black Widow. "Nothing I sent your uncle to watch him" he said. "Oh" Evi said smiling they looked up as a door opened and Elena stepped out. "Evi there you are" she said. "Jaenelle is looking for you." "You ducked out again" Zar'roc asked. Evi looked away "healing or Hourglass training" Zar'roc asked. "Hourglass" Evi muttered. "But that's only because I want you to teach me." Zar'roc sighed "alright go back and finish your lesson and when I get back I'll start teaching you" Zar'roc said a small smile on his face. "Alright" Evi said as she leapt up and ran back towards her lessons. "You said when you get back" Elena said as Zar'roc got up. "Where are you going." "Vlk hunters from De Non have moved in" he said. "I'm coming with you" she said. "No you're not" Zar'roc growled. "Zar'roc you can't handle an entire hunting party by yourself if they all wear dark jewels and besides you trained me to fight so I'll be fine" she said. "You can't go. I need to know your safe I don't care what happens to me but you… I just couldn't stand it if you got hurt" he said his eyes downcast. "Alright I'll stay" she said and hugged him. He looked up "really" he asked. She nodded he smiled and kissed her. He smiled wider when he felt her life-force as well as a second that burned within her. "I should be back by tomorrow" he said. "Alright" she said and kissed him. "By the way" he said as he reached the door that would take him to the landing web. "If Lucivar gets to be too much trouble for Luce I left enough sedative in my Widow's Nest to take down a flock of dragons" Zar'roc said then grinned. "If it's not enough Luce has some more." Elena burst out laughing and he slipped out the door to the landing web caught the Blood Wind and rode it all the way to Vlk.

Lucivar paced the length of the work room that Zar'roc had said was used for healings. "How are we supposed to help the king if we can't see him" he growled. "You're not going to do anything but help supply energy" Surreal said. "That's what Zar'rocs instructions said." she looked over at Murtagh and Thorn who leaned against the wall "the same goes for you to you may know how to heal with magic but this requires a Blood healer" she said. Murtagh nodded. "That still doesn't answer my question" Lucivar said. "then maybe this will" Murtagh said as he got up placed large dark round stone on the center table and returned to his place by Thorn. Lucivar stared at the stone in puzzlement then he relised what it was "a healer's globe" he asked. "Yes" Murtagh said. "The potion that the king is taking as we speak will stop the progression of the illness but it requires power and careful directing" he said. Then muttered "at least that's what Zar'roc said." "You have a healer that you trust because I can't think of any one besides Janelle that has the training for this" Lucivar said. "I do" a voice said as the door to the room clicked open. Lucivar spun instinctively dropping into a fighting stance. As the door opened fully he stared in shock at the man in the long gray coat and black cloths that looked like a younger version of Zar'roc only this man had blood colored highlights in his hair and his gold eyes were streaked with red. "Prince Yaslana this is Prince Luce Zar'rocs younger brother, second in command, and Warlord Prince of spies" Surreal said. Luce smirked as he noticed Lucivar's stance "bad idea" he said and turned his hand so Lucivar could see the unsheathed Snaketooth and the Raven jeweled ring. Lucivar paled as he came out of the fighting stance and sat in a straight backed chair made for Eyrions to accommodate their wings. "We should start now I don't know how long the power Zar'roc added to the potion will last" Luce said as he called in a wooden frame that held a tangled web. the web had sixteen tether lines one of each jewel color from White to Raven three circles of radial lines were made of Raven and Opal threads and at its center rested a single Blood jewel chip. Luce tapped the jewel at the center and Lucivar felt the overwhelming power flow from it and into the web. Luce muttered something and a spark of Raven power leapt from his Snaketooth and into the web. There was a whiplash and frame and web vanished leaving a glowing obsidian palm knife in its place. He passed it to Surreal. She sliced he palm and let her blood infused with Ebony strength fall onto the healer's globe. As the blood touched its surface the globe sucked it in and began to glow. "Link minds" she said to Thorn and Murtagh. They nodded as Murtagh took the knife and sliced his hand pouring both his and Thorn's energy into the blood. The orb got brighter as it absorbed the new blood. Lucivar stepped forward took the knife and did the same channeling his Midnight power into the globe as well. Lucivar handed the knife to Luce but he did not slice his palm instead he pricked a single finger and placed it on the globe. It shimmered and an image of Roran asleep in one of the citadel's rooms with Katrina and Lia by his side appeared. "Vermos Deverton" Luce whispered as power rushed through the orb and to the image. As they watched a glimmering cloud appeared over Roran. "Ras" Luce said and with a clap like thunder the cloud shot down into Roran and the globe pulsed with a soft green light. "It is done" Luce sighed as he removed his hand and vanished the orb. "He'll wake up in a few hours don't disturb him until then" he said and turned to Surreal. "I have to go I'm needed in Gil'ead I want a report of the king's health and memories when I get back" Surreal nodded. Luce nodded to Lucivar "Prince Yaslana" he said and walked out.

Zar'roc dropped from the Winds and shrouded himself in protective, sight, sound, and psychic shields effectively making him invisible to everyone. He listen and he could hear the sounds of distant fighting. He drew the Rathcaeson and charged each with power then silent and deadly as a stalking predator he entered the forest. About twenty feet in the bodies started. At first it was a few scattered warriors all of them De Non and every now and then there would be a dead or dying wolf. He healed those he could and but it was a pitiful amount. Most of them all he could do was take away the pain. Soon the bodies began to grow in number until the ground was carpeted with the dead. He entered a small alcove and stared in horror. Two dozen tiny wolf bodies lay there in the gore of their slaughter "they couldn't be older than five" Zar'roc thought. Because they were Blood the life spans of the wolves like the rest of the Vi'zara depended on their jewels and because of this the darker jeweled Vi'zara grew slower. "Not much younger then Khollie" he thought then quickly pushed the thought away. As he stared he felt something stir with in him and then he felt nothing as everything took on a stark painful clarity and then became eclipsed by the cold spiraling rage. He turned glazed eyes in the direction of the carpet of bodies as he heard a noise. He move with feline grace as he strode through the dead and walked into a small grove that had been the epicenter of the battle and stared at the dark skinned Warlord Prince. "Lengani" he though. Then "unclean, murderer, traitor, filth…" on and on the thoughts spun through his head until it settled on one word. "Enemy" Zar'roc hissed. The man snapped around and Zar'roc saw the Ebony jewel. But he ignored that he only saw the small wolf in the man's grasp the Ebon-gray jewel and the slash of red fur across one eye were unmistakable. Zar'rocs fury grew colder and colder until it was so cold it burned and slipped past his shields as he saw that the Lengani wasn't holding Khollie by the scruff but he was holding him by the neck. "Let him go" Zar'roc said as he dropped his shields and pointed the black Rathcaeson at the Lengani. The man stared in shook but that quickly changed into perverse glee "so you're the one she said might come" the man said. "Who" Zar'roc said quietly well he created a band of power around Khollie so the man was holding that instead of choking him. "No one I'm going to tell a little White jeweled punk like you about" the man asked. "Fine of you won't tell me who sent you at least tell me why you're here it's not like it matters after all you could kill me with a thought" Zar'roc said not letting the smirk show on his face. "So you think I'm weak well we'll see about that you arrogant fool" Zar'roc thought. "I suppose it doesn't matter" the man said looking thoughtful. "Alright I was sent here to capture a wolf that had the power to get past the Kaeleer citadel's defenses" the man said. "Why" Zar'roc asked. "I was ordered to assassinate the Dark Prince and Queen who live there" the man said. "Oh one of the Vi'zara might have gotten you past the defenses but what would you have done about what you found inside" Zar'roc laughed to himself then his attention returned to Khollie. "Let him go" Zar'roc snarled as he let a wave of power roll off him. The man's face twisted in fear for a moment "we only wanted one" he said sounding desperate. "We'll take this one he's already damaged." "How dare you" Zar'roc snarled his voice barely human his eyes blazed with gold demonic fire as the trees around them were covered with a thick layer of ice. "Let my little brother go" he shouted as he fired the Rathcaeson. A bolt of power burst from the tip and hit the man in the shoulder. Instead of going through it like a crossbow bullet it formed a bubble around the shoulder. It expanded slightly then with a crack it imploded. The man cried in pain as his severed arm fell to the ground. Phantom hands appeared catching Khollie and prying the hand off his neck. Zar'roc shot out a quick psychic probe and sighed when he felt Khollie's life at the same time he created a shield around the pup that rapidly dissolved into a mist that would unleash deadly tangled web if anyone but him entered its borders. Zar'roc turned his attention back to the man and smiled a smile that revealed all the blood lust that he felt at that moment. Zar'roc snapped his fingers and the man's wound closed. "Draw your sword you worm you wanted your chance to fight the Prince of the Kaeleer citadel well I'm here" Zar'roc said as he drew his sword the half light gleaming off the blade. The man snarled and rushed at Zar'roc as he called in a sword. Zar'roc shook his head and side stepped tripping the man as he passed. "Surely you can do better than that" he said. The man snarled and slashed for the back of Zar'rocs knees Zar'roc leapt his blood colored wings appearing in midair as he back winged. The wings vanished as the man rolled over to look up Zar'roc fell on him and Nexus found his heart. The man gasped and coughed blood. Zar'roc sheathed his sword and lifted the man by his shirt healing the stab so it would hurt but not be fatal. Zar'roc slammed him against a tree spider web cracks forming on the ice from the force of the impact. "Who sent you" he snarled. "I'll never tell you" the man said between gasping breaths. "Have it your way" Zar'roc said and looked towards Khollie. Phantom hands moved the wolf out of the Blood mist and set him down in a shielded bubble. Then he turned back to the man and as if he were a child's toy Zar'roc tossed the man over his shoulder so he landed in the middle of the mist. For a moment nothing happened then the mist reared up and formed itself into a snarling demon that stared down at the terrified man for a moment before it melted into a swarm of small black bugs. The man screamed as they swarmed over him filling his mouth and nose as the burrowed into his ears and eyes. With a final squeak the man died and the bugs vanished. Zar'roc walked over to him and lashed his arm and legs to the ground with magic before with the heat in of his rage and a few drops of Blood power Zar'roc burned through the time it took for the Blood to become Dea al Mon. the man gasped and looked around with empty eye sockets "where am I" he said. "Alright you little brat you're going to tell me who sent you here and why they want me and my family dead" Zar'roc said. "I don't know" the man wailed as he thrashed in his bounds. "Have it your way" Zar'roc sighed drew the white Rathcaeson and shot the man in the foot. The bubble the blast created exploded and the man screamed. "now I'm going to give you three more chances to talk each time you lie you lose a limb after that well I'll think of something" Zar'roc said. "Now who sent you." "I don't know" the man said and shrieked as the Rathcaeson took his left leg. "Try again" Zar'roc said. "I don't know who sent me so you have to let me go" the man shouted. "I'm a Blood jeweled Dark Prince I don't have to do anything" Zar'roc said as he blasted the man's right leg to jelly. "Now last chance" Zar'roc said. "Alright" the man shouted. "The D… Dark Priestess sent me" he said. Zar'roc froze "Hekatah" he whispered. "And my other question" Zar'roc said. "I don't know" the man said. "Wait" he shouted as Zar'roc leveled the Rathcaeson at him. "She said the Strange One would know." "Who's the Strange One" Zar'roc asked. "How am I supposed to know" the man said. "Very well you've earned your freedom" Zar'roc said and blasted the man's remaining arm. "What was that for" he shouted. "So you won't go anywhere" Zar'roc said then he turned to the trees and whistled. For a moment all was silent then the air shimmered and four large black furred red eyed dogs and eight pups appeared. "Take what you want" Zar'roc said motioning to the man. The four adult hellhounds nodded and rushed forward. The man gave a blood curdling shriek that pitched and then fell silent. Zar'roc picked up Khollie as he called in his extra coat and wrapped him in it. He pushed through the dense trees and undergrowth until he came to a smaller grove. He set Khollie down and stretched out a tentative psychic probe and quickly examined the injuries. "A few cuts and his throat is bruised" Zar'roc thought then he moved to touch Khollie's mind. "Jaenelle" he shouted in fear the call going out on Twilight's Revenge thread. "What is" Jaenelle answered her tone becoming concerned when she felt his fear. "I need you in Vlk now" he said. "Why" she asked. "Jaenelle please" he begged. "I'll be there soon I'll catch the Twilight's Revenge Wind and…" she started. "No that's not fast enough I need you to use that pendent I gave you" he said. "Please Jaenelle its Khollie" Zar'roc said. "I'll be there soon" she said and broke the connection. Zar'roc leaned back cradling Khollie and sending him a gentle stream of power. He sat like that for ten minutes until the air shimmered and Jaenelle appeared. She rushed to his side "what happened" she asked. "He was attacked and he was being held by the neck I healed what I could but…" he stopped. "But what" Jaenelle asked. "He's not there" Zar'roc whispered. "Jaenelle I can do a lot of things but I can't heal this not death" Zar'roc said. Jaenelle placed a gentle hand on Khollie. "He's not dead" she said. Zar'roc looked up at her "I've seen this before he's gone so far inside himself that no one can reach him." "What will happen" Zar'roc asked. "He'll either come out of it or…" she started but she didn't dare finish not well Zar'roc was still a heartbeat away from the killing edge. "What can I do" Zar'roc asked. "Leave him wrapped in your coat it has your psychic scent on it. It might call him back" Jaenelle said. "What are you going to do now" she asked. "I need you to take Khollie back to Dras-Leona have Evi take care of him" Zar'roc said. "And what about you" Jaenelle asked. "I'm going to find the bitch that did this and tare her apart piece by piece" he thought to himself. "Have you heard of the Strange One" he asked her. "I've heard rumors of someone near Urû'baen" Jaenelle said. "Haven't I suffered enough from that place" Zar'roc thought as he rose and handed Jaenelle Khollie. "Tell Evi and Elena I'll be back as soon as I can" he said. "And Jaenelle." "What" she asked. "Don't lose him" Zar'roc said as he caught the winds. "I won't" she promised before she caught the Gray Wind and headed back for Dras-Leona.

Zar'roc dropped from the Winds his temper still lethal at least it was until he walked over the hill and stared down at the pile of black rubble that had once been Urû'baen. "I did this" he thought and shivered as he remembered the screams. Last year during Winsol the twelve days the Blood honored the Abyss and its two rulers the Sa'kagé and Hekatah's forces had attacked the city. The combined numbers were too great for the skeleton crew of an army that had remained in the city during the Winsol days. So he had sent all the Blood he could find down into the city to evacuate everyone. After he had done that and made sure the king and his family as well as his own were safe he had unleashed his power and blasted the city and everyone in it to dust. Slowly he descended the hill until he came to the edge of what had been the city he raised his hand. Power shot from it sizzling as it hit the residue of the spells he had used to destroy this place and make it uninhabitable. He turned as he heard a noise and sent out a wide psychic probe. He felt the trees and other plants that had begun to grow back. He also sensed the nocturnal animals awake and hunting. But there was something else more subtle then a thought it gave of the feeling "nothing there." he puzzled over it until he remembered what he had been taught about mirror webs. Webs that even the most powerful probe could pass over as nothing unless you knew what you were looking for. "Come out" Zar'roc shouted the command in his voice undeniable. He watched as a far off set of bushes rustled and a woman in a green dress stepped out. He couldn't see her features but he could tell by the black hair and dark tan skin that she was Lengani. "Enemy" his instincts shouted at him. "Destroyer, tainted" they said. Then the part of him the Blood called the Sadist whispered "pray" as the predatory side of his nature fought its way towards the surface. But he leashed it as he examined the approaching woman's psychic scent. He felt the danger there the distinctive feel that all those who studied the Hourglass' craft and became Black Widows had. But this woman didn't have the slimy feeling that he detected around other Lengani and she felt wrong. Not tainted but different and familiar. He turned towards her as she came near and stared in shock as he recognized her. Her long black hair was still as tangled as her mind and the golden eyes that looked around with a lost look in them still had the spider web cracks that made them look like broken glass over her irises. But the green dress was clean and she wasn't as thin as the last time he had seen her. "Tersa" he whispered. Tersa was a Black Widow who's jewels and mind had been shattered by Dorothea over seventeen hundred years ago. She was also one of the most gifted Black Widows he had ever met and one of the only four Lengani he trusted. "Tersa what are you doing here" he asked. "It's the Ebony" she said. "What" Zar'roc asked. Tersa looked around confused "you didn't bring the boy" she said. "Tersa Daemon is in Kaeleer" he said as he grabbed her hand hoping the physical connection would help ground her to sanity. "I need you to tell me why you're here" Zar'roc said. "I came here because the webs told me it was time" she said. "Time for what" he asked. As he said it he saw her eyes fill with a chilling lucidity and he knew he was getting a glimpse of what she was like before she'd been broken. "Time to tell you what I told your brother long ago" Tersa said. Zar'roc was silent "Raziel" he thought and felt the grief of his loss. "Long ago I saw a vision in a web that foretold many things if you would like to know what I saw then make the connection" Tersa said. Zar'roc looked down at her other hand and saw the blood dripping from it. Using the sharp ruby in his sword's pumble he sliced his palm and took her bleeding hand in his. He watched as a small shielded bubble containing a single drop of blood appeared and mixed with their blood. "Let blood be memory's river and sing its song until it can sing no more" he heard Tersa's voice echo in his head as images flooded his mind. "The Gray Raven, Green Twilight, and Ebony Blood shall fall from the heavens to face the Red and Sapphire together they will crush the Midnight" Tersa's voice said. "But a price must be paid for the peace" she said. "A great darkness looms on the horizon but it is not bad born of evil yes but sworn to another." "Blood so much blood the land drowning in a sea of it. The death of gods as a man cloaked in the spilled blood rises to heights above all others. A goddess's rebirth a brother's betrayal destruction and creation" Tersa said then stopped for a moment. "The chaos of peace and the order of war as two forces fly through the abyss fighting for dominance…" Tersa stopped. "Don't push yourself" Zar'roc said. "No you must know just as he did" Tersa said. "The realm's brutal end and a glorious beginning shall come under a silver blade with a hilt of golden dragons that breathe black fire" she said. Zar'rocs breath caught "Death Sentence" he whispered as the connection broke. He stared at Tersa "what does it mean" he asked. "I don't know all I know is that you must live or all is lost" she said. "Tersa I need to know what Hekatah is planning" he said. Tersa hissed "Vlk was a diversion" she whispered. Zar'roc felt himself going cold as fear and cold rage mingled within him singing their seductive song of death and violence. "She sent someone to your home to kill the king and capture the girl" Tersa said. Zar'roc felt something still inside him as he drew the shimmering lethally honed blade of his temper and his eyes glazed as he stepped onto the killing edge. "Who" he said too softly. "You remember Kermilla" she asked. Of course he did how could he forget that accursed name "Dorothea's daughter" he asked. "Yes" Tersa said. "She was the one sent." Zar'roc was about to say something when he heard a crackling sound and felt something like lightning rubbing his skin. He spun and saw the threads weaving around them. "Tersa" he shouted as he shot a blast of power at her equivalent to a White jewel that sent her sprawling back to the bushes she had come from. The power wouldn't hurt her but the fall might. But it was still better then what was happening to him. He turned in a complete circle as the witch storm incased him and started leaching his power. "So that's the game is it" he whispered as he called in a spelled dagger. He tossed it towards the storm's boundary and as it impacted and shattered the threads became visible. He smiled and sent Blood power out in waves watching as the storm fed on it and used it to ensnare him tighter. He looked at the threads now swollen with his power and smiled a cold cruel smile. "I gave you your chance Hekatah let no one forget that" he said to the storm as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. One final burst of power shot out from him and the swollen threads detonated breaking apart into nothing. Zar'roc smiled as he heard a faint scream. he looked around and found that Tersa was gone "good" he thought he didn't have time to find a place for her to stay and he didn't have time to ride the Winds. "Phemos Vereor" he said and looked up as a bone chilling scream pierced the night and he saw the ragged shadow form of the glowing eyed specter. "Fear" he said the phantom nodded. "To the citadel as fast as you can" Zar'roc commanded. Fear opened its cloak and revealed a swirling gate. Zar'roc stepped inside and Fear wrapped itself again before it dissolved and shot off towards the citadel at a speed faster even then the Blood Wind could go.

* * *

thanks to all of you who reviewed

the next book's title will be something along the lines of Book Five: Battle of the Gods

please read and review

see you next time


	22. The Beginning of The End

here's the last part of the bonus chapter enjoy

* * *

Roran moaned and sat up slowly rubbing his throbbing head "where am I" he asked the empty air. "You're in Dras-Leona" a female voice said. Roran opened his eyes and saw Elena sitting by his bed "Elena what are you doing here" he asked. "Roran you're in Dras-Leona I live here" she said. "Why am I here and what happened to the city we were under attack and…" Roran grabbed his head as pain shot through it. "Here drink this" someone said behind him. Roran turned and saw a little girl with copper hair and emerald eyes sitting on the bed next to him and holding out a cup for him. "Lia" he said as took the cup and gratefully drank the warm healing tonic sighing in relief when the pain in his head eased. He looked back at Lia "you've grown" he said in astonishment then turned back to Elena. "How long have I been asleep" he asked. "You've been semi- conscious for the past year ever since Urû'baen we think it had something to do with the regent magic that is tied to the king" Elena said. "What happened did they take the city" Roran asked. "Roran by the time they got near the castle there was nothing left of the city and they were dead" Elena whispered. Roran stared at her "there were too many so Zar'roc got everyone out of the city and…" Elena started but didn't finish as she shivered. She had seen that side of Zar'rocs temper only once before when Arontala had killed his sister Peyhta. The side of him that the Blood called the Sadist. The side of his personality where he took a person's darkest fears and deepest desires and blended them into a weapon more painful than any blade. "How are you feeling" she asked. "I feel fine but…" Roran stopped and looked at the door as it opened and a tan skinned woman in a serving woman's dress stepped in carrying a plate of food. "Your majesty, Lady Elena" the woman said bowing to each. "I was told the king was awake so brought up some food" the woman said as she sat the tray on the table beside Roran. "Thank you Caren" Elena said and made a gesture of dismissal. "My lady if it isn't too much trouble I would like to stay so I can bring the tray back to the kitchen when you are done" Caren said. "Alright" Elena said. "Oh I almost forgot" Caren said. "Prince Luce said he wanted to see you" she said to Elena. "Is this about Lucivar because I already told him where Zar'roc left the sedative" Elena said. "I don't think so Prince Yaslana left an hour ago" Caren said. "Alright where is he" Elena asked. "He is in Prince Zar'rocs study" Caren said. Elena nodded got up and left. Caren turned to Lia "lady your mother was looking for you" Caren said. "She said something about a sheltie." Lia's eyes widened and she leapt of the bed and out the door. Caren rose "your majesty I have something to tell you as well" she said. "Go ahead" Roran said not really paying attention as he ate the food on the tray and sipped another cup of the healing brew. Caren smirked "it's time I tell you why I'm really here" she said. Roran abruptly looked up as he heard a blade being drawn and felt a lock form on the door. He stared as Caren's skin rippled and burst apart. He backed away in shock when he saw what was under the illusion spell. She still had the golden brown skin but it was now wrinkled and spotted with age. Her long black hair was now woven with tangled strands of gray and her golden eyes gleamed with malice. He shifted his gaze from Caren to the strange black dagger she held in a hand that had the knuckle bones peeking out from beneath the skin. The dagger had two short curving black blades set closed with a small vein of glass in between that contained a dark liquid. "poison" Roran thought. "Shall we begin your majesty" Caren said in a mocking voice as she stepped closer.

Fear appeared in front of the large doors of the Dras-Leona citadel and blew apart in to a thousand tiny wisps of shadows to reveal Zar'roc. He drew Nexus and the white Rathcaeson. He murmured something and the Rathcaeson melted turning into white liquid metal before it crawled up his arm and reformed into a glimmering white mirror shield. Pausing only wrap a skin tight double Blood shield around himself he moved with a feline glide towards the doors. His ring flashed the stones of the citadel rumbled and the heavy shielded doors slammed open. Rainer and Vergil jumped as the doors slammed and Zar'roc walked in "Zar'roc what's…" Vergil started but the words died in his mouth as he saw Zar'rocs glazed eyes and sensed the shields around him the same type of shields Zar'roc used on a killing field. "Where is Evi" Zar'roc asked his voice rolling like soft thunder. "She's in her room in the north tower" Rainer said. Zar'roc cursed "what is it" Rainer asked. "Kermilla" Zar'roc said. Rainer stiffened "what about her" Rainer asked and spun as he heard shouts coming from the west wing where Roran and his family were staying. "And so it begins" Zar'roc said smiling a cruel smile. Vergil shivered as he recognized the Sadist in Zar'rocs eyes "what has begun" he asked. "Send every fighter we have to the king" Zar'roc said. "What" Rainer asked. "What are our commands" Vergil said. "Protect the king" Zar'roc said and smiled. "And kill every Lengani in the citadel." "Yes lord Promachos" Rainer and Vergil said in unison and ran off towards the west wing. Zar'roc stared after them for a moment then moved towards the north tower and the killing field it held.

Zar'roc crept through the halls silent and invisible cloaked in the all absorbing skin of the Verteer. As he approached the door that led to the chamber that held the landing for the stairs that climbed the tower to his and Elena's room as well as Evi's room, his private study, widow's nest, and an extra room Zar'roc sent a delicate probe out into the room and felt two dozen slimy presences. Smiling he passed through the door and stopped inspecting the Lengani soldiers guarding the stairs. He tightened the leash as the Sadist in him howled wanting to rise to the surface and play. Wanting to torment and drain every last drop of fear and pain out of these men until they begged for death. But he knew he didn't have that kind of time. He raised his hand and with three flicks of power and a cacophony of pops all two dozen bodies dropped their heads nothing more than bloody smears on the walls and floors. Calmly Zar'roc walked over and took the keys from the dead officer's belt unlocked the door to the stairs and began walking up. As he went he molded the shapeless black mask of Verteer he wore now into the mask of judgment and added more power to his shields. At last he came to the top of the tower and Evi's room. He laughed silently when he saw the six Red locks and double Sapphire shield around the door and with a thought turned locks shield and door to ash as he walked in and invisibly surveyed the room. Two hulking Lengani Warlord Princes each wearing a Sapphire jewel flanked a woman in a black hooded cloak. he felt his self control fray for a moment and almost let the Sadist slip free when he saw the woman was holding a dagger to Evi's throat "who's there" the woman shouted. Zar'roc sucked the Verteer back into his skin and dropped the invisibility. "Ah Prince Zicronium you're just in time" the woman said. "What for Kermilla" Zar'roc asked. "To see us kidnap the most powerful young Queen this realm has seen in centuries" Kermilla said. "If you so much as scratch her the pain and torment your mother felt at my hands will be a sweet caress compared to what I'll do to you" Zar'roc snarled his voice no longer human and took a step forward. "Stop" Kermilla shouted. "One more step and we'll kill the girl" she said. "And then we'll kill you." "You and what army" Zar'roc asked. Kermilla gestured to the Warlord Princes "even an Ebony jeweled Dark Prince is still human and can still bleed and against all three of us you have no chance" she said. Zar'roc laughed "am I human" Zar'roc asked and called the Verteer to his skin. The metallic eyes of the mask of judgment glowing with gold fire he looked at the Warlord Princes and saw terror in their eyes. "Run" Zar'roc said letting smoke and flame slip from his dagger toothed slash of a mouth as he used magic to make the unnatural voice of the mask fill the room. He saw the moment when the Warlord Princes self control broke and they fled the room like frightened children. Then Zar'roc turned his inferno eyes on Kermilla "release her" he said as he saw a slight tremor pass through Kermilla. "Now…" Zar'roc started but was cut off as a dagger flashed from Kermilla's hand and hit him in the chest. The spells in the blade breaking his shields and preventing him from healing the wound as it stuck in his heart. The Verteer was doing its work which was the only he wasn't dead right now but the dagger was also sapping his strength. "Damn you" Zar'roc said through labored breaths then turned as he heard someone enter the room. "I thought I told you to help the king" he snapped at a shocked Vergil. "Zar'roc…" Vergil started but stopped when he felt the power of the Verteer at work. "I wanted to help you Rainer has the others fighting right now" he said. Zar'roc was about to saw something when he felt something brush lightly against his mind. Greedily he snatched it trying to suck the energy out of it to heal the wound. "You are my chosen" a familiar voice said in his mind. Zar'rocs breath caught when he relised who it was "but you must protect her she and the boy are too important. So my Prince I give you this gift the gift that was wasted on your father so you may protect what you hold dear" the voice said. Then power greater even then the Blood jewels filled him healing the wound and shattering the dagger. The power flowed beyond him to fill the room. He heard Vergil gasp in pain as he strained against the power that was too pure for him to handle. Then a voice inside him whispered "unleash it." Zar'roc felt the power contract and form a floor to ceiling column of black fire that encased him. Shrieks rang out and shapes formed out of the fire. Vaguely human the shapes clawed at the air screaming in pain and torment like tortured souls begging for help. Then with a bone chilling howl from deep in the Abyss the column exploded into nothing and Zar'roc stood in the center of the ring of scorch marks but he was different. He wore a set of long flowing cloths and a cape the color of fresh blood that shimmered and rippled like liquid and made his skin look ghostly pale. He still held Nexus but it was wreathed in shimmering hissing Blood fire and his eyes held nothing but the Abyss covered by the thin veil of flesh. "Who dares disturb my slumber" a voice rang in the minds of everyone in the room. "Wh… who are you" Kermilla asked as she trembled uncontrollably. Zar'roc gave a savage smile "I am who I have always been" the voice said again. "I am chaos and destruction incarnate, servant to the Dark Lady, and Lord of the Abyss" the voice said. "I am the Blood." Kermilla's trembling increased and the dagger she held to Evi's throat clattered to the floor. "Now who are you to awaken me" the Blood said. Kermilla was silent to afraid to speak. "Vergil" the Blood roared. "Yes your highness" Vergil said weakly from behind Zar'roc. Zar'roc turned abyssal eyes on Vergil "who is she" he said. "She is Kermilla SaDemoni, daughter of Dorothea SaDemoni, and granddaughter of Hekatah SaDemoni" Vergil said. Zar'roc nodded and he turned back to Kermilla. "You defiled this ancient place, threatened my family, and awoke me from my slumber. For the last alone you deserve death but for all three…" the Blood said and Zar'roc shook his head sadly. "You will burn for eternity." Zar'roc raised his hand and the same moment an shield snapped into place around Evi a bolt of power hit Kermilla in the chest and she fell backwards sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. Evi jumped and ran to Zar'rocs side as a claw of pure power appeared over Kermilla it dipped its talons into her body. With a wrench it tore her soul free. Zar'roc motioned and an arch of flames appeared. "Go" the Blood said and Kermilla was thrown into the porthole just as it faded. The power in the room eased a little as the now satisfied Blood returned to its slumber and Zar'roc returned to normal. "Are you alright Evi" he asked as he stroked her hair. "I'm fine" she said and hugged him tightly sobbing into his side. "Shhh" Zar'roc said. "It's alright witchling I'm here" he said quietly as he wrapped a soothing spell around her and they walked out of her room across the hall and into the room he and Elena shared. He pushed back the black silk covers picked Evi up put her in the bed and covered her. "Go to sleep I'll be right back" he whispered. "Promise" Evi asked as her eyes closed. "Promise" he whispered and left the room closing the door and placing powerful shields around it and the entire room. "Vergil" he said as Vergil stepped out of Evi's room. "No one gets in here" Zar'roc said and turned to go. "Where are you going" Vergil asked. "To remove the filth from my domain" Zar'roc said his voice still held a tiny wisp of the Blood's fury and that was enough to make Vergil shiver. "As you wish" he said. Zar'roc nodded went invisible and left.

Zar'roc stood in the entrance of the west wing staring at the carnage. Hundreds of Lengani lay dead on the floor and only a few of his soldiers. He listened and heard fighting up ahead but he ignored it and tapped a brick in the wall. The wall turned to mist and he stepped through reappearing moments later outside Roran's room. His ring and pendent flashed as a wide band of power shot from his hand slicing the spell protected door in half and leaving gashes in the stone around it. He heard a scream from within the room and ran in. Roran leaned against the wall sweating and panting clutching the shallow knife wound on his arm. The scream had come from the woman who was lying on the floor sliced in half by the band of power but she wasn't dead. The top half of the body pushed itself up and turned hate filled eyes on Zar'roc but the eyes lit with glee when she saw him. "You're too late" the woman said. "Hekatah you've seen better days" Zar'roc said. Which was true because she now looked like an old corpse that had crawled out of its grave. "Thanks to you" Hekatah spat. "But that doesn't matter because your king is as good as dead." "Why" Zar'roc asked. "Because I poisoned him" Hekatah said in a matter of fact way. Zar'roc quickly probed the knife wound on Roran's arm and silently cursed when he didn't recognize the poison. "You won't be able to recognize it" Hekatah said as Murtagh ran into the room. "And you won't be able to cure it either" Hekatah said. "It will kill the king slowly over the next year but only one person can cure it" she said. "Who" Zar'roc said. "The blue rider." "Eragon" Zar'roc shouted. "And only a rider who is not Blood can find him" Hekatah said and was about to say something before a punch of power from Zar'roc smashed her. He cursed as her body dissolved into nothing. "Damn shadows" he muttered then turned to Murtagh and Roran. "Help me get him to the bed" Zar'roc said. Murtagh nodded grabbed Roran and put him on the bed. Zar'roc placed his hand over the wound and Murtagh could feel the magic Zar'roc was using even though he couldn't tell what it was doing. "Just like I thought" Zar'roc said. "What is it" Murtagh asked. "I can't cure this poison" Zar'roc said. "But I can delay it how long I have no idea. But if I focus it in one place it might change the year he had into several." "Zar'roc I want to go look for Eragon if there is a chance he can help Roran then we need to take it" Murtagh said. "I thought you would leave when you're ready but make it soon" Zar'roc said. "But for now you need to rest" Zar'roc said and yawned. He listened and nodded when he heard no fighting. "Have the servants remove the bodies" Zar'roc said. Murtagh nodded and Zar'roc left going up to his room in the north tower to sleep.

Several days later

Deep in the dungeons of the dark palace of Judecca Vergil leaned against a wall staring hatefully at the prisoner he had been sent to watch. He looked as he heard footsteps and Luce emerged from the shadows. "I don't see why he needs constant watching" Vergil said. "He's an Ezra Spawn you know how rare they are but he's not why I'm here" Luce said. "Then why are you here" Vergil asked. "We have new orders a you have a new assignment" Luce said smiling. "We're sending you to Farthen Dûr." "But there's nothing there except…" Vergil started then stared in shock at Luce. "I'm being sent to get Silfur and Ladon" he asked. "That's right" Luce said. "But why now" Vergil asked. "The game has begun" was Luce's reply before he walked away.

* * *

thanks to all of you who reviewed

please read and review

and so it ends. well its been fun see you next time in Book Five: Battle of the Gods


End file.
